Equinoccio
by Jane C. Carter
Summary: Si ya vivieron el amor de Edward & Bella, ahora ¿porque no vivir el de su hija con Jacob?. Una historia de amor pasional, pero a la vez dulce que no estara falta de problemas, problemas que puden traer concecuencias peores de las previstas
1. Prefacio

Licántropos, vampiros, humanos. Una vida poco común era la que llevaba, pero la amaba & me aferraba a ella fuese como fuese, nada me separaría de mi familia, amigos & de él, mi licántropo…o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Quizás era mas débil por no ser vampiro a totalidad, pero aun así eso no me detenía, no me vencerían, no me derrotarían, no…no moriría.

___________________________________________________oooo_______________________________________________________

_Hola mundo! La verdad es que este no es mi primer fic, pero si es el primero que subo._

_Ya hay dos personas que lo han leido & les gusto, espero que a ustedes tbn :D dejen sus rewiws :D, para saber si les gusto, sus ideas & cosas así. subire el primer cap altiro para que lo lean de una._

_Obviamente los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer & mi historia no se apega a su totalidad en lo que en verdad pudiera pasar por la cabecita de Meyer en la creacion de esta historia...un que no la halla escrito xd._

_Jane C. Carter_


	2. Licántropo

-Cariño despierta – esa voz melodiosa; no podía ser otra que la de mi madre – tienes que levantarte

-No! 5 minutos más – dije somnolienta

-Hija vamos – un momento esa ya no era la voz de mi madre, era mas bien la de un hombre, claro la de mi padre – el esta abajo

-¿!Que dices, que!? – desperté de golpe, tire todo lo de mi cama & salí corriendo al baño.

Así normalmente eran mis mañanas, mis padres entraban cautelosamente a mi habitación & me despertaban, solo que esta vez no esperaba que él llegara tan temprano, normalmente llega un poco antes de almuerzo. Bien tenía que arreglarme, si él estaba aquí tan temprano era porque pasaríamos todo el día juntos & eso no me podía emocionar mas, hice todos mis 'ritos' de aseo lo mas aprisa que pude -velocidad vampiresa por ende fue rapidísimo - salí del baño & llegue al borde de la escalera, tome aire, me calme & baje a paso humano, en la sala estaban mis padres & él, Jacob Black, el perro, como le decía mi tía Rosalie, el chucho como le decía mi padre cuando se enojaba, Jake como le decía yo, ahí estaba con una remera negra & vaqueros del mismo color & su infaltable sonrisa deslumbrante la cual a mí me mataba.

-Buenos días linda – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi – ¿como haz amanecido?

-Buenos días, bien – mentí, claro desperté toda alborotada, pero no dejaría que el se diera cuenta de eso - ¿& que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Vine a buscarte, tenemos que aprovechar el hermoso día – dijo mientras me abrazaba

Era verdad hacia un día hermoso el sol dejaba ver sus rayos en Forks -cosa rara- con el apuro con el que desperté no me había dado cuenta.

-Bien ¿& a donde me llevaras? – pregunte deseosa

-Eso es sorpresa

-Nada de sorpresas – gruño mi padre desde atrás – ¿donde las llevaras?

Jake se dio media vuelta & miro fijamente a papa, el cual se calmo, claramente Jake había pensado el lugar a donde me llevaría, así papa podría leer sus pensamientos & saberlo sin que yo me diera por aludida.

-Bien, entonces que les valla bien – dijo mi padre mostrando sus prefectos & blancos dientes, no en forma agresiva sino que con una bella sonrisa

-Gracias papa, bien Jake vamos – tome su mano & me dirigí a la puerta del frente

-Un momento señorita – la bella voz de mi madre me detuvo – tu te vas & no me haz dado un beso de despedida

-Oh! Verdad – me acerqué a ella para despedirme, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mas tarde – dije mientras la soltaba

-Ejem – musito mi padre

-No me he olvidado de ti – me acerqué & hice lo mismo que con mi madre – eh…papa ya me puedes soltar

-Si, si, lo siento – dijo soltándome, me aleje & me dirigí a Jake.

Salimos de la casa, Jake me tomo de la mano & me llevo hasta su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto & me ayudo a subirme; mientras que mis padres estaban en la puerta vigilando todo.

-No la traigas tarde – escuche a mi padre decir

-Nunca lo hago – respondió Jake subiéndose al auto, echo a andar el motor & dio marcha a…..eh…bueno a un lugar al cual yo no sabía.

-¿Tu padre aun desconfía de mi?

-No es eso…tu sabes para el soy una niña de 8 años

-Si es verdad

Era normal que mi padre actuara así, me refiero a que quiera saber a donde estoy & todo eso, después de todo tenía 8 años, solo que física & mentalmente representaba a una adolescente de 16, bueno esas eran las consecuencias de ser media vampiro media humana, una hibrida como todos decían, me sentía conforme con eso; después de todo combinaba lo mejor de 2 mundos, tenía la fuerza, la velocidad, la piel, los sentidos de un vampiro, el calor, la temperatura, la sangre, los latidos de el corazón de un humano, & por la comida no me preocupaba, podía vivir de sangre o de comida normal, mi vida era ideal, mis padres me amaban, tenía unos abuelos asombrosos, 4 tíos que me mimaban & me daban cariño, amigos en el instituto a los cuales adoraba & lo mas importante tenía a Jake, que estaba siempre a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara el estaba ahí para mi.

-Bien llegamos – oí decir a Jake

-Estamos – mire alrededor – en La Push

-Si, gozaremos de un rico picnic en la playa – dijo mientras sacaba una canasta de detrás de el asiento

-Genial – dije emocionada

No había nada que me gustara mas que pasar un día en la playa con el. Bajamos del auto & fuimos en busca de un lugar donde dejar las cosas & ponernos a disfrutar, no fue difícil ya que la playa no era tan concurrida, Jake extendió algo así como un mantel en la arena & coloco la canasta encima, me extendió la mano para que me sentara, lo cual hice.

-¿Qué te parece? – pregunto

-Es perfecto, tu, el mar, la arena & una canasta llena de comida para disfrutar, no podía pedir mas

-Eres hermosa ¿sabías? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano

-Gracias, tu eres perfecto

-Ni tanto – su expresión cambio radicalmente

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada no te preocupes – la sonrisa volvió a su cara

Sabía que algo me ocultaba, no estaba segura de que, tal vez se refería a lo de que era un licántropo, pero el sabía que eso a mi no me importaba, después de todo yo era mitad vampiro, igual no le tome importancia, preferí disfrutar este día junto a el.

-¿Te parece que vallamos meter los pies al agua? – pregunto

-Claro vamos – me estaba parando cuando Jake me tomó; paso una mano por detrás de mis rodillas & la otra por mi espalda - típica tomada de princesa – Puedo caminar

-Lo se, pero quiero llevarte así

-Bien – pase mis manos por su cuello & apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, cuando llegamos a la orilla del mar me soltó – hey!, yo no me he sacado los zapatos – le dije, Alice me mataba si estropeaba los zapatos, claro que eso le daría la excusa perfecta para llevarme a comprar ropa.

-Segura que los llevas puestos

-Ah? – mire mis pies & no traía mis zapatos – ¿¡que!?, pero..¿Cuando?, ¿como?

-Cuando te tome aproveche de sacártelos, no fue difícil, no eres la única rápida – dijo contestando a mis preguntas

-Con que no soy la única rápida….entonces alcánzame – me separe & comencé a correr humanamente, si corría a velocidad vampiresa no me alcanzaba.

-Nessie – dijo abrazándome por la cintura cuando logro atraparme – eso se llama trampa

-No, se llama adelantándose a los demás

-Bien pequeña tramposilla, ahora pagaras las consecuencias – dijo aun sin soltarme

-¿consecue… - no logre terminar la palabra, Jake estaba haciéndome cosquillas – ahh para, jajajaj n-n-no- pa-pa-para jajajaj – trate de soltarme pero, de tanto forcejeo, terminamos cayéndonos – jajaj vez ahora nos caímos

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron & se quedaron así por un largo rato, el que estaba encima mió comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

-Eres hermosa Nessie – dijo a centímetros de mis labios

En una fricción de segundos ya nos estábamos besando, sus labios eran calidos & dulces, su beso tenía una combinación de pasión & dulzura.

-Lo siento – dijo dando fin al beso – fue…un impulso, lo siento – se intento parar pero lo detuve

-No lo sientas – mordí mi labio inferior – me gusto

-¿De verdad lo dices? – me miro fijamente

-No te mentiría con algo así – dije correspondiendo a su mirada

-Nessie….yo…. – se quedo en silencio

-Hay no, Jake no te calles, por favor

-Bien…yo…te quiero…mas que una amiga o conocida ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Cuanto había esperado para que me digiera eso, claro desde un principio sabía que el se había imprimado de mi, pero que me amaba era distinto.

Ahora la que se había quedado en silencio era yo, había imaginado mil veces como seria esto, que le diría, que no le diría & ahora que me lo decía, yo no lograba articular ni una palabra.

-Ahora tu no te quedes callada – dijo casi como una suplica

-Es que no se que decir

-No se, ¿que piensas? Algo..

-Algo – dije burlándome

-No es momento para tus burlas

-Bien lo siento, si quieres saber lo que pienso te lo digo….no mejor te lo muestro

Coloque mis manos sobre las suyas & le mostré la imagen del reciente beso, junto con imágenes de todos los bellos momentos que hemos pasado & la imagen mas importante que le mostré fue de un dibujo el cual había hecho yo hace 3 años en el que salía el & yo tomados de la mano & decía "Jake & Nessie por siempre" encerrado en un corazón; cuando esa imagen termino quite mis manos de las suyas.

-Ese dibujo ¿lo hiciste tu verdad?

-Si – estaba avergonzada de modo que baje la mirada

-No te avergüences – tomo mi cara con ambas manos & subió mi mirada – eso significa ¿que sientes lo mismo que yo? – como preguntaba eso, era obvia la respuesta -

-¿Tu que crees?

-Que si, bueno espero que sea si

-Claro que siento lo mismo – respondí así para darte fin a su curiosidad

-Eso significa que por fin…¿eres mi novia?

-Se podría decir que si….novio – le sonreí

-Ahí que peso me saque de encima – dijo mientras deba una vuelta & quedaba de espaldas contra la arena

-¿un peso?

-Si, no sabes el miedo que tenia

-Pensaste que te iba a decir que no – sonó como pregunta pero mas bien era una afirmación

-La verdad es que si, pero ya no quiero pensar en eso, ahora quiero hacer otra cosa – me miro con cara de pícaro

-¿Que quieres hacer?

-Besarte por todas aquellas veces que me tuve que aguantar

No me dio tiempo de responder a eso, ya que ya estaba encima mío dándome un beso, este fue mas especial, después de todo es nuestro primer beso como…..ahí por fin puedo decirlo nuestro primer beso como novios, después de eso, nos quedamos conversando un buen rato, de temas variados, como de su manda, del partido de la noche anterior en fin un montón de cosas.

-Amor, te tengo que llevar a casa

-No quiero

-Yo tampoco quiero, pero si no lo hago no viviré para contarlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero

-Si lo se, vamos – Jake se paro antes que yo para así ayudarme a mi.

Recogimos todo lo del picnic & nos dirigimos al auto, Jake guardo la canasta atrás & me abrió la puerta del copiloto como siempre lo hacia, es subió por el lado del conductor & echo a andar el motor, ya comenzaba a atardecer, La Push no quedaba tan lejos de Forks, pero Jake siempre me iba a dejar con anticipación para ahorrar problemas, llegamos a mi casa, Jake paro el motor & me miro

-¿Le diremos a tus padres? – pregunto

-No quiero secretos Jake, además es imposible ocultárselo a mi padre

-Eso pensé – me sonrió & se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta & ayudarme a bajar – vamos

-Papa lo aceptara, créeme

_______________________________________________________ooooo_______________________________________________________

_Hola again xd, bueno el primer cap xd, vuelvo a repetir que los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer & que la hist¡rotia no es apegada a las 'reglas' de los vampiros, licantropos e hibridos :D. Ojala les guste & dejen sus reviws para saber si les gusto o para darme ideas o contarme..nose lo que quieran :D._

Jane C. Carter


	3. Salida

-Eso pensé – me sonrió & se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta & ayudarme a bajar – vamos

-Papa lo aceptara, créeme

-Pasen – dijo mi padre desde la puerta, ambos obedecimos & nos dirigimos al salón en donde estaba mi madre.

-Hola – dijimos Jake & yo

-Siéntense – dijo mi padre por nuestras espaldas; nuevamente obedecimos

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto mi madre con su dulce voz

-Bien – conteste

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir Reneesme? – Pregunto mi padre

-Creo que ya lo sabes, pero te lo diré de todas formas – tome aire & Jake me tomo de la mano – Jake & yo somos novios

-Lo veía venir – gruño mi padre

-Cálmate amor – dijo mi madre

-¡Que me calme este chucho esta de novio con nuestra hija!

-Edward! Cálmate – mi mama nuevamente tratando de calmarlo

-No me voy a calmar…

-¡Papa basta! – dije impidiendo que mi padre siguiera hablando - Tu mismo dijiste que lo veías venir

-Pero no pensé que tan luego, Reneesme apenas tienes 8 años

-No los represento ¿que no ves? Tengo el cuerpo & la mentalidad de una adolescente de 16

-Lo se, pero…

-Pero nada! Yo amo a Jake & tienes que aceptarlo!

-Bien – tomo aire & se sentó en el sillón – tienes razón, aunque me cueste lo aceptare

-¿Enserio?

-Si – dijo mi padre mas calmado

_Wow! Pensé que esto seria más difícil_

-¿Así que pensabas que seria difícil? – dijo mi padre extrañamente con un tono de victoria

-Deja de leer mis pensamientos – dije molesta

-Hija sabes que no lo puedo evitar

-Lo se

_Como odio que lea mis pensamientos_

-Lo se hija

-Papa, basta!

-Bueno Jake ¿te quedas a cenar? – dijo mi madre para cambiar el tema

-No, el tiene que irse – tome a Jake de la mano & lo lleve a la puerta de frente

-Pero si me puedo quedar –me susurro

-Lo se, pero quiero que me esperes en mi habitación ¿vale?

-Tus padres se enteraran

-No, créeme que no lo harán

-Bien, entonces te espero arriba

Sabía que mis padres, mas bien mi padre no se enteraría, solo tenía que pensar en otra cosa, me dirigí a la sala, donde mis padres aun se encontraban.

-Bien, Jake ya se fue & yo haré lo mismo, estoy cansada – fingí un bostezo cortesía de mi tía Alice – así que buenas noches

-Un momento – me paro la voz de mi padre

En ese momento temí que no funcionara lo de bloquear mi mente, me di media vuelta para verlo.

-¿No vas comer?

-No, ya comí no te preocupes – ahí por dios que alivio – buenas noches – me acerque para darles el beso de buenas noches

-Buena noches – respondieron mis padres al unísono

Subí las escaleras calmadamente, sabía que iba a estar esperándome, no había dificultad para que llegara a pesar de que estuviera en el segundo piso, es un hombre lobo podía escalar perfectamente a mi balcón; entre a la habitación & ahí estaba apoyado en el respaldo del balcón.

-No demoraste

-Esa era la idea

-Veo que no viene ninguno de tus padres, eso quiere decir que no te descubrieron

-Exacto, ahora entra que ya veo que alguno de mis padres sale & te ve ahí

-Como usted ordene princesa – entro al cuarto & cerro la puerta que conducía al balcón, se acerco a mi & me tomo de la cintura - & bien princesita ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Lo que quieras – sonreí

-Sabes que eso era lo último que debías haber dicho

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto – me tomo & en un abrir & cerrar de ojos estábamos acostados en la cama, el encima mió igual que en la playa, me miro fijamente & me beso; fue un beso largo & apasionado pero sin dejar la dulzura a un lado.

-Vez que no debes dejarme hacer lo que quiera – dijo dándole fin al beso

-Si, por eso lo voy a hacer mas seguido

-Como quieras – se echo a un lado, acto seguido yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

-Te quiero, Nessie – dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo

-Yo igual

No me di ni cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

-Nessie hora de levantarse, tienes clases – la voz de mi padre me sacaba de mi profundo sueño

-Ah?...¿que hora es? – dije dormida

-Las 7 – respondió dulcemente

-Bien ahora voy

-Te espero abajo para que tomes desayuno

-Si, si

Mi padre salio del cuarto, mientras yo me levantaba a duras penas, un momento Jake se había quedado a dormir, pero…..ya no estaba. Salí al baño me metí a la ducha deje que el agua tibia me despertara, salí ya mas despierta, despeje el espejo todo empañado por el vapor & vi. mi reflejo claramente, mi pelo caía por mis hombros hasta la cintura todo empapado, mis mejillas rojas como de costumbre & mis ojos cafés como siempre, peine mi pelo & tire mi flequillo hacia atrás agarrándolo con unas orquillas, salí & me dirigí a mi cuarto para elegir que me pondría, abrí el gran armario que estaba que rebalsada de ropa, gracias a mi tía Alice que siempre me llevaba de compras porque según ella no tenía ropa, tome unos pitillos de jeans negros, juntos con una remera blanca un poco mas larga que las normal & mis converse blancas, cuando ya estuve lista baje con mi bolso a la cocina para encontrarme con mis padres.

-Buenos días pequeña – dijo mi madre que estaba preparando unos Waffles, los cuales puso en un plato en frente mió.

-Buenos días – respondí cordialmente

-Reneesme no crees que vas muy desabrigada – gruño mi padre que estaba al frente mío con el diario

-No tengo frío – respondí

-Sabemos que no lo tienes hija pero recuerda que tu si te puedes enfermar – dijo mi madre dulce como siempre

-Bien, iré a buscar una chaqueta – salí de la cocina & subí hasta mi cuarto, me puse una chaqueta negra, muy simple que me encantaba, baje a la cocina nuevamente esperando que no me digieran que me abrigara mas

-Así esta mejor – dijo mi padre, con una sonrisa de victoria

-Si, lo que digas papa – me senté & comencé a comer los Waffles – que ricos te quedaron – le dije a mi madre, ella solo sonrió

-Te espero afuera hija – dijo mi padre

-Voy en un minuto – dije terminado de comer mis Waffles & tomando el jugo que tenia a un lado – te quiero – le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre & salí corriendo al auto

-¿Donde vamos? – pregunto mi padre cuando me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo

-A la casa del vecino – como preguntaba eso – al Instituto claro esta ¿no?

-Si lo tengo claro quería molestarte – rió - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Excelente – una sonrisa apareció en mi cara - ¿& ustedes? – soy estupída, ellos no duermen – digo ¿Cómo lo pasaron? – mala pregunta

-Excelente también, pero no creo que quieras saber los detalles

-Exacto

_Que asco quien sabe que hacen mientras yo duermo_

-No es nada malo lo que hacemos

-Papa!, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no invadas mi mente

-& yo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no lo puedo evitar

-Si puedes solo que no quieres

-Si tienes razón – apago el motor – llegamos – dijo con una sonrisa

-Por fin - le di un beso en la mejilla & baje del auto

-¿Jake vendrá a buscarte? – pregunto antes de que cerrara la puerta

-Si, te quiero adiós – cerré al puerta & me aleje de aquel Volvo plateado que todos mis compañeros querían

El instituto quedaba a 45 minutos de casa, pero a velocidad Cullen esos 45 se reducían a 20, todos teníamos la manía de manejar rápido, me incluyo, cuando papa me prestaba el Volvo siempre manejaba a mas de 100 KM/hrs. En la ciudad & en la carretera bueno ahí ya me excedía mas.

-Hola Nessie – dijo mi mejor amiga Kelly, Kell como le decíamos todos

-Hola Kell

-Disculpa que te diga esto, pero tu padre se mantiene en forma

-Eh…si bueno si se ve joven – respondí – para la edad que tiene – murmure

-Tu madre tiene suerte

-Si lo se, pero deja de babear por mi padre

-Si, lo siento – dijo arrepentida

Nos quedamos un rato hablando cuando sonó la campana, yo tenía matemáticas mientras que mi amiga tenía clase de lengua, cada una de fue a su respectivo salón, el día paso con normalidad un par de horas de química otro par de artes & así hasta la ultima hora de ED. Física & por fin la salida la hora que mas esperaba solo para ver a Jake, salí tranquilamente & ahí estaba apoyado en su auto saludándome con la mano, sonreí al verlo & camine hacia el.

-Hola preciosa – me abrazó fuertemente – te extrañe

-Yo igual – correspondí su abrazo - ¿a que hora te fuiste a noche?

-Al rato que te quedaste profundamente dormida

-Ahí perdón, no quería….

-No te preocupes, además te veías tan hermosa durmiendo

-Que eres lindo – sentí como la sangre se posaba en mis mejillas haciéndolas mas rojas de lo que ya eran – ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

-Había pensado en una película & después una cena ¿Que te parece?

-Perfecto

-Bien entonces vamos

En el camino Jake me hablo de una 'excursión' que había echo juntos a los chicos de la manada mientras yo estaba en el instituto, esa 'excursión' como le llamaba el, era mas bien una salida de trabajo, entendía que siendo un licántropo tenía que salir a cuidar la reserva, los bosques contiguos de cualquier amenaza. El viaje se me hizo corto, Jake no manejaba tan rápido como mi padre, pero estando con el las distancias mas largas se podían hacer mínimas.

-¿Qué película quieres ver? – pregunto cuando estuvimos al frente de la taquilla

-Una de miedo – dije con una sonrisa

-Bien, me da dos para '_Eden Lake_' – le dijo al hombre de la Taquilla

-¿Segura que quieres verla? – pregunto Jake

-Si – dije confiada, obviamente no sabía lo que me esperaba

Entramos a la sala, Jake había comprado unas palomitas & unos vasos de bebida, nos sentamos & mientras esperábamos a que la función empezara conversábamos; a eso de 3 minutos comenzó la película, empezó con que una pareja, que se fue al campo a pasar unos días, todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron los gritos & la sangre, imágenes sádicas completaron la gran pantalla, todos en la sala gritaban a terrados, yo por mi parte enterrada en el pecho de Jake, tratando de no escuchar ni ver la película, mientras que el me abrazaba fuertemente, era muy extraño que me pasara esto, tenia miedo -debo admitir-, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre no solo eso, la bebía; no constantemente solo cuando era necesario, pero esto era distinto, tal vez porque no eran animales sino que eran humanos & yo cazo solo animales de ahí viene el termino que mi familia se puso eso de 'vegetarianos', fue tanto el miedo que tuve que Jake simplemente decidió sacarme de la sala.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado

-S-s-si – dije a duras penas

-Nessie esta tiritando – me abrazo

Con las imágenes aun rondando mi mente no me di ni cuenta en que momento había comenzado a tiritar, pero el abrazo de Jake supo calmarme.

-¿Vamos a cenar? – pregunto al ver que ya estaba mejor

-Vamos - lo mire & le dedique una sonrisa

Llegamos al 'Kalaloch Lodge' había oído hablar de el, pero nunca había venido, era bastante lindo, algo así como acogedor.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a 'Kalaloch Lodge' – nos dijo el anfitrión del restaurante – mesa para dos – grito con discreción, acto seguido llego un joven mesero no pasaba los 17 años, casi del porte de Jake, de tez blanca, con el pelo rubio.

-Por acá – nos dijo, nos guió a una mesa redonda que se encontraba al lado de un gran ventanal con vista a un bello lago – que les puedo servir para tomar

-2 coca-colas – respondió Jake por ambos

-Enseguida vuelvo – nos paso los menús & se fue

-Wow!, que bello lugar – dije mientras miraba todo el restaurante de arriba para abajo

-No tanto como tu – dijo con la mirada fija en mi

-No me digas eso, que me sonrojo

-Tu siempre estas sonrojada

-No, mis mejillas son rojas por naturaleza

-Aquí traigo sus bebidas – llego diciendo el mesero

-Gracias – respondimos al unísono cuando ya las había dejado en la mesa

-Bien que les puedo servir

-Eh…. – tome el menú & comencé a ver que quería – quiero unos ravioles con salsa blanca

-¿& el caballero?

-Yo quiero un bistec con arroz

-Se los traigo enseguida – se fue

El mesero llego con nuestros platos, comimos lento para aprovechar el tiempo, conversamos, reímos en fin, fue una velada perfecta, pero tenía que terminar. Terminamos de comer el postre & me llevo a casa, como de costumbre me abrió la puerta para que bajara & me llevo a la puerta.

-Bien llegamos – dijo desanimado

-Si – respondí de igual forma

-Nos vemos mañana – me abrazo & me beso la cabeza


	4. Sangre humana

Entre a la casa & mis padres me esperaban el la sala

-Hola – dijo mi madre mientras dejaba su libro a un lado para verme la cara

-Hola – respondí

-¿Cómo la haz pasado? – pregunto mi padre, que estaba sentado al lado de mi madre

-Bien ¿& ustedes?

-¿Porque preguntas?

-Vamos, si no estoy en casa no creo que se queden mirando el techo

-Mirando el techo no – respondió mi madre

-Ok, no mas detalles, me voy a dormir

-Bien, buenas noche hija – dijeron mis padres

Me acerque para darles el beso de las buenas noches, para luego irme a mi habitación a descansar, era verdad que estaba cansada, por ende me puse el pijama & caí rendida en la cama, creo que ni me tape.

-Dormilona, vamos a despertar – esta vez no era ninguno de mis padres el que me deparaba, era….era…si Emmett! Mi tío regalón, desperté enseguida, no todos los días me despertaba alguno de mis tíos

- Tío Emmett – lo abracé –

-Buenos días pequeña vampirilla – dijo mientras me correspondía el abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunte soltándome

-¿Que no puedo venir a despertar a mi sobrina?

-Claro que puedes, ¿pero tu & los demás no estaban de caza?

-Si, pero regrese antes, los demás regresan hoy en la tarde

-Ah

-Bien, vamos tienes que ir al instituto – dijo mientras se paraba e iba a la puerta – te espero abajo con tus padres

-Mjm – me levante & fui al baño a hacer mis 'rituales' de aseo, esta ves mi flequillo lo deje suelto, cuando termine de arreglarme, baje a la cocina

-Buenos días – dijeron mis padres

-Buenos días – respondí mientras me sentaba al lado de mi tío

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? – pregunto mi padre

-Eh….nada solo jugo

-¿Segura?

-Si – tome el un sorbo de jugo - se me esta haciendo tarde, vamos papa

-No, hoy te ira a dejar Emmett – el tío asintió con la cabeza

-Genial, entonces vamos tío - me pare – adiós papas – les di un beso a cada uno

-Reneesme hoy te vas a la casa de tus abuelos te quedaras ahí un par de días – dijo mi padre

-¿Se van a cazar? – pregunte mientras tomaba mi bolso & salía de la cocina

-Si – respondieron ambos

-Bien, los quiero adiós – salí de la casa & el tío ya me esperaba en su camioneta

-Bien mi querida sobrina al instituto – dijo con emoción

-Wiiii! –dije sarcásticamente

-No puede ser tan malo

-No, pero…no mejor déjalo así

-Vamos cuéntale a tu tío Emmett que pasa

-Cuando dejes de hablar en tercera persona me preguntas

-Ok, entonces cuéntame – recalco eso - que pasa

-Te cuento en la tarde

No dijo mas, claramente no le diría que pasaba, tenía la certeza de que al llegar se le olvidaría, era obvio que si le decía iba a contarles a mis abuelos & ellos se lo contarían a mis padres & eso era lo último que quería, prefería arreglármelas sola, digo cuando mis padres lleguen saldré a cazar & no habrá problema.

En el camino el tío me paso contando como le había ido en la caza, no preste mucha atención la verdad, estaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

-Bien nos veremos en la tarde – le di un beso & salí lo mas rápido de la camioneta, tanto así que no deje que el se despidiera, en fin me acerque a donde estaba Kell.

-Hola Kell – dije con una sonrisa que no duro mucho, el estaba cerca & su olor me estaba perturbando

-Hola – voltio hacia mi – ¿amiga que pasa? - pregunto al ver mi cara & fue ahí cuando a pareció.

Su nombre era Tyler, era como 5 cm. mas alto que yo, tenía el pelo color marrón, ojos pardos & su tez era morena, ese chico era el motivo de lo que me pasaba, ese chico era lo que yo no le quería contar a mi tío en la mañana, su olor, era….el olor….de su sangre, esa sangre la cual yo deseaba, no sabía porque, pero así era, nunca me había pasado antes, era raro, depuse de todo soy hibrida, no debía tener este problema, eso si me lograba controlar, me costaba un poco al principio pero ya lo tenía bajo control, solo bastaba que fuera a cazar & eso lo haría en un par de días, solo esperaba poder soportar el resto de la semana, solo tenía que permanecer a cierta distancia

-Hola – me dijo Tyler con una sonrisa

-Hola – dije cortante

-¿Como estas? – trato de entablar una conversación

-Bien - seguí con mi tono cortante

-¿Te pasa algo? – me abrazo

-No – en ese momento temí no contenerme afortunadamente toco la campana – me tengo que ir – salí rápidamente & me dirigí al salón de Español. Me acomodé en mi asiento habitual & me calme, pero para mi desgracia el tenía mi misma clase

-Nos volvemos a ver – dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado

_Ahí no como tanta mala suerte – _pensé -Así parece – dije después de tragar saliva

Me concentre directamente en lo que el profesor explicaba, obviamente no para entender sino para no prestar atención al olor de Tyler, todo esto me recordaba la historia de mis padres, pero era imposible que se repitiera conmigo, yo estaba completamente enamorada de Jake & nada iba a cambiar eso, además por lo que mi padre me contaba, el tenía algo así como el deber de proteger a mi madre, en cambio yo lo único que quiero es alejarme de el lo mas posible, respire hondo – graso error - & el olor me llego hasta el cerebro, afortunadamente toco el timbre, agarre mi bolso & salí disparada del salón, cuando ya estuve en el patio respire hondo, cuando logre calmarme nuevamente, me senté en una banca debajo de un techo, saque mi cuaderno de español & empecé a leer los apuntes, para entender lo que no había escuchado con detención el la clase, deje de pensar en Tyler & logre concentrarme.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? – me interrumpió Kel

-Bien, ahora estaba repasando un poco

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada

-Eh…no solo estoy un poco mariada, pero se pasara

-Como digas – toco la campana – vamos

-¿A dónde?

-A clases tontita – me tomo de la mano & me llevo al gimnasio

La clase empezó como todas las demás, corriendo 10 vueltas, luego una serie de estiramientos & por ultimo un juego a elección, afortunadamente me gustaba esta clase, había heredado la agilidad de vampiro de mi padre en vez de la descoordinación humana de mi madre – la cual por supuesto ya no tenía – salimos & era hora del almuerzo, no tenía hambre pero debía comer, sino empezaría el cuestionario de mis amigos con preguntas como ¿te sientes bien?, ¿porque no comes? ¿estas enferma? en fin, me quería ahorrar eso, llegue al casino junto a Kell & Connor – otro de mis amigos – nos sentamos donde costumbre todo el grupo – a eso me refiero a Kell, Connor, Sophie, Allan, Logan, Samantha, Sean & yo – pero esta vez un desafortunado invitado llego, Tyler llego junto a Logan.

-Traje a Tyler para que almorzara con nosotros – me miro - ¿molesta?

-No – contestaron todos excepto yo.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Logan

-Me han preguntado mil veces eso en todo el día & la respuesta es la misma, no – dije después de respirar profundamente para lograr entrar en razón

-Que bien

Todos conversaban felizmente, en cambio yo luchaba contra mi misma para no saltar a Tyler & matarlo en frente de todos – de pasada dejaba la descubierto el secreto de mi familia – hasta que no soporte mas, tome mi bolso & salí corriendo del Casino tome mi celular & llame a la casa de mis abuelos.

-Diga – contesto una voz melodiosa & dulce

-¿Abuela?

-Si cariño ¿que pasa?

-Necesito que alguien me venga a buscar ahora - dije alterada

-¿Por qué? – pregunto preocupada

-Te explico después, Abuela por favor ahora es ¡urgente!

-Bien, Jasper va en camino – colgué

Mis amigos salieron a ver que me pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Connor

-Na-nada – tartamudee, tiritaba de solo oler a Tyler

-Como que no te pasa nada amiga tiritas – dijo Kell mientras se acercaba para abrazarme, pero yo me niegue

-No es nada Jasper me viene a buscar – todos sabían que a mis tíos yo los llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba sin ellos, solo les ponía el tío al principio cuando estaba con ellos.

Al final llego Jasper, corrí al auto sin despedirme.

-¡Arranca! – le grite mientras me ponía cerraba la puerta del auto.

Sentí como las ruedas del Mustang rechinaban en el pavimento, mire hacía atrás & mis amigos miraban como se alejaba el auto con cara de asombro.

-Cálmate – sentí como una honda de tranquilidad se posaba en mi cuerpo

-Gracias – respire hondo, mi tío había usado su poder para calmarme

-Bien ahora que estas calmada ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Tyler, ese chico me tiene mal

-No que por problemas de amores me hiciste venir

-No, su sangre…la deseo

-¿Cómo que la deseas? – pregunto exaltado

-Como lo escuchaste, cada vez que estoy cerca de el & huelo…..su sangre, se me hace agua a la boca & me dan ganas de……ya sabes – mire hacía abajo

-¿Hace cuanto te pasa esto?

-Desde la semana pasada, después de la última caza, he tratado de mantenerme alejada, pero pareciera como que me estuviera buscando, cada vez se me hace mas difícil, bueno hasta hora, por eso llame

-Hiciste bien, pero ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Porque pensé que lo podía controlar, pero hoy casi se me escapa de las manos – sentí como apagaba el motor, ya habíamos llegado, me baje & el me esperaba en la puerta – lo siento

-No te preocupes – me abrazo – ya estas en casa

-Gracias – correspondí el abrazo

_______________________________________________________ooooo____________________________________________________

_Hello people! aqui el tercer cap, la verdad es que aqui comienzan los problemas, supongo que ya mas o menos iran deduciendo que tipos de problemas..o ponganse en el lugar de Nessie & piensen que harían, no solo en este cap si no en todos._

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Meyer, esepto algunos creados por mi. Esta historia no se apega del todo a las reglas creadas por Meyer para licántropos , vampiros e híbridos.**_

_Jane C. Carter_


	5. Tan cerca de cometer un error

Entramos a la casa & todos se pararon a recibirme – con todos me refiero a mis tíos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice & por supuesto mi abuela- Emmett me abrazo efusivamente, tanto que casi me dejo sin aire, Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla & un abrazo, Alice me abrazo tiernamente & mi abuela luego de abrazarme extremadamente dulce beso mi frente.

-¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué paso? – preguntaron todos a la vez

-Cálmense – dijo Jasper el cual aun me abrazaba – siéntense que ella les contara – todos obedecieron

-Bien esto es lo que pasa, ahí un chico llamado Tyler..

-Déjala terminar Rosalie – dijo Jasper al ver que mi tía trato de decirme lo mismo que el me dijo en el auto, ella asintió

-Bien lo que pasa – tome aire & cerré los ojos – es que deseo su sangre – volví a abrirlos

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, era raro que yo deseara la sangre humana, prácticamente bebo sangre por precaución, no por necesidad, pero esta vez su olor me era mas delicioso, apetecible, se me hacía agua a la boca tan solo olerlo a lo lejos & tenerlo cerca era aun mas delicioso, era como un dulce para un diabético, sabes que lo quieres, pero comértelo sería un grave error.

-Ahí cariño - mi abuela me abrazo – todo estará bien

-Si, tiene razón Nessie, nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Alice

-Gracias

-Bien, mañana te acompañare a cazar – dijo dulcemente Jasper

Jasper era mas serio que los demás, no mostraba tanto sus sentimientos, pero conmigo era dulce & tierno, es por eso que confiaba totalmente en él, si había alguien que me conocía al revés & al derecho & sabía absolutamente todo de mi era Jasper, era algo así como mi diario de vida andante, solo que este no revelaría mis secretos, aun que traía sus complicaciones ya que mi padre mas de una vez leyó sus pensamientos & descubrió lo que tramaba.

-Bien

-Pero necesito que me explique una cosa – dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué cosa tía?

-¿Cómo te controlaste?

-Pongámoslo de esta manera la parte vampiresa me dice que lo engatuse & lo lleve al bosque & lo ataque, pero la parte humana me dice que me mantenga alejada & esa es la que estoy obedeciendo, hoy se me hizo complicado.

-Deja de pensar en eso – dijo mi abuela después de besar mi frente – ahora estas con nosotros

-Gracias, me voy a recostar un rato – me pare & me fui a la habitación que antes era de mi padre, que ahora habían adaptado para mi, para que así cada vez que mis padres salieran a cazar yo pudiera quedarme.

Me recosté en la cama, no quería dormir, pero debía dejar de pensar en Tyler. Tome mi I-pod & conecte los audífonos, sabía que esa era la única forma de dormirme antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa…como percibir su olor & llegar hasta su casa & atacarlo mientras duerme…sería un buen plan un poco macabro, pero resultaría, de seguro si le decía algunas cosas cursi & lo llevaba al bosque todo resultaría bien. Deje de pensar en planes para atraerlo & subí el volumen de la música, no paso mucho hasta que deje de escucharla.

-Hola hermosa – era la voz de Jake

-¿Jake? – dije mientras abría mis ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kell me dijo que te habías ido temprano & fui a tu casa, pero nadie abrió supuse que estabas aquí

-¡Ahí! Perdón Jake no te avise

-No te preocupes, ahora quiero saber porque te fuiste

-Eh…si mira lo que pasa es que hay un chico – lo mire a los ojos

-No Reneeseme no me digas…

-Cálmate no es lo que piensas, ¿porque todo el mundo piensa que me gusta? – dije sin dejarlo terminas la oración

-Si no es eso ¿Entonces que es?

-Siéntate & déjame terminar – el obedeció – quiero algo de el, que no es precisamente su amistad o su cariño es su…….sangre lo que quiero

-¡SU SANGRE! – se paro de golpe - ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres su sangre? Se supone que tú no debes querer sangre humana

-No se que me pasa

-¿& hoy te fuiste…porque no te controlaste?

-Estuve a punto, pero Jasper llego antes de que pasara

-¿& como estas ahora?

-Bien, mañana iré a cazar, ya sabes para poder volver al instituto

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, Jasper lo hará

-Bien – se sentó a mi lado & me acaricio el pelo – ¿quieres hacer algo?

-No, prefiero quedarme en casa hoy, por precaución

-Bueno, pero, me quedaré contigo

-Gracias – lo abrase

Jake cumplió & se quedo conmigo todo el día, Rosalie no se vía feliz con eso, pero me daba igual, era mi novio & ella debía aceptarlo por mas que lo odiara, de todos modos prometió que se mantenía aleja para no molestarme, cosa que agradecía bastante.

-Ya me tengo que ir – dijo Jake

-¿Qué?, no, no te vallas – dije mientras cruzaba mis manos en su cuerpo para que no se fuera – no dejare que te vallas

-Nessie, ¿tu crees que aforrándote a mi lograras algo?, tus manos ni siquiera llegan a tocarse

-Lo tengo claro, pero igual no te suelto – me aferre con mas fuerza - No te podrás soltar

-A no.. – trato de soltarse, pero su intento fue en vano – parece que no

-Te lo dije

-Vamos Nessie, te vendré a ver mañana en la noche ¿vale?

-Bien – dije de mala gana & lo solté

-Gracias – agarro mi cara con ambas manos & me beso – nos vemos mañana – se fue

-¿Nessie ya estas en casa? – la voz de mi abuelo que venía llegando de la clínica

-¡Llegaste! – corrí a abrazarlo

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – dijo mientras correspondía mi abrazo

-No muy bien – deje de abrazarlo & baje la mirada

-Déjame dejar las cosas & me cuentas – camino hacía el salón en donde estaban los demás, yo le seguí

-Buenas noches familia – dijo el

-Hola – respondieron & luego siguieron en lo suyo

-Hola amor – le dio un beso en la frente a mi abuela

-Hola – me miro – Nessie, cariño tu cena esta lista – me dijo

-Gracias – me dirigí a la cocina, en el mesón central había un gran – cuando digo gran de verdad que era grande – plato de espaguetis con salsa boloñesa

-¿Me vas a contar ahora? – dijo mi abuelo sentándose al frente de mi

-Mmm… - estaba tragando un bocado de la pasta – si ahora si, bien lo que pasa es que deseo la sangre de un humano

-Me lo esperaba

-¿Ah?

-Si, Nessie tu eres mitad vampiro en algún momento ibas a desear sangre humana

-Tiene sentido – comí un poco mas de pasta

-¿& como la haz llevado?

-Bien, hasta hoy, Jas…digo el tío Jasper me fue a buscar al instituto antes de que pasara algo

-¿Llamaste?

-Si

-Hiciste bien, mañana entonces iras a cazar

-Si, el tío Jasper me acompañara

-Excelente, ¿no quieres mas verdad? – pregunto al verme un poco complicada con el palto de comida

-No, es mucho – río

-Yo le diré a Esme que no haz podido mas, ve a dormir – dijo mientras tomaba el plato & lo dejaba a un lado

-Gracias – me pare para abrazarlo

-No hay de que – me beso la frente – buenas noches

Mi abuela siempre que me cocinaba lo hacia en exceso, supongo que era por el echo de que ella ya no necesitaba comer & eso no le ayudaba a calcular cuanto cocinar o simplemente quiera hacerme engordar, según ella mis padres no me alimentaban porque estaba muy delgada, cosa de abuelas, ellas siempre te ven mas delgada de lo que estas, pero mi abuelo siempre me cubría & esta no era la excepción, además el también decía que me sobre alimentaba cuando estaba con ellos.

Subí las escaleras & entre a mi habitación, me coloque el pijama & me tumbe en la cama.

-Buenos días – la voz Jasper me saco de mi profundo sueño – es hora de ir a cazar

-Bien, me visto & bajo

-Esta bien – me beso la frente

Me levante con energía quería volver al instituto sin ganas de asesinar a Tyler, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer & baje, Jasper me esperaba en el salón junto con los demás.

-¿Vamos? – pregunte cuando llegue al salón

-Si – se acerco – adiós chicos

-Adiós – dijeron todos

Salimos de la casa & comenzamos a correr, a velocidad vampiresa claro esta, esa sensación de casi no tocar el piso me encantaba era casi como volar. Nos adentramos en el bosque hasta que logre encontrar una presa, era un oso mas o menos de 2 metros, era perfecto quedaría satisfecha con el solamente. Me pose en un árbol a no mas de 1 metro de el, cerré mis ojos, sentí su sangre correr pos su cuerpo, escuche su corazón latir, estaba pendiente a todos sus pasos, hasta que el olor de Tyler comenzó a aparecer.

-Tío, el esta aquí –dije sin abrir mis ojos

-¿Tyler?

-Si

En un abrir & cerrar de ojos Tyler estaba debajo del árbol en el cual yo me encontraba, perdí totalmente de vista al oso & posee mis ojos en Tyler, en ese momento lo vi como una presa, mis sentidos me nublaron la mente & salte, el quedo debajo de mi totalmente indefenso, lo mire fijamente a los ojos – sabía que mostraban odio – el me miro atónito, pero se le paso & me sonrío.

-¡Nessie!, ¿Qué haces en le bosque? – yo me limite a gruñirle

-Nessie – la voz de Jasper se escucho por atrás de mí – déjalo – me ordeno

Estaba tan segada por mis instintos que hice caso omiso a su orden & me acerque mas a Tyler, el cual me miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Sentí como las manos de Tyler se posaban sobre mi cintura lo que me hizo reaccionar & acercarme a un mas a su cuello.

-¡Suéltalo Reneesme! – gruño

Al oír su gruñido, abrí mis ojos totalmente para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me aleje de su cuello & lo mire, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡Tyler! – pegue un salto hacía Jasper, el cual me abrazo & coloco mi cara en su pecho evitando que oliera a Tyler

-No vuelvas a este bosque – dijo Jasper

-¿Qué le pasa a Nessie?

-No es de tu incumbencia, ahora aléjate & no vuelvas – le ordeno

-¿Por qué? – pregunto desafiantemente

-Si no quieres morir aquí es mejor que te vallas

-Si puedo morir ¿porque usted trae a Nessie?

-¡BASTA! Lo que haga o no Nessie a ti no te incumbe, ahora vete

-Que no escuchas Tyler vete & no vuelvas – dije alejándome de mi tío

-Esta bien, solo porque me lo pides tú – se fue

-Estuve apunto tío – comencé a llorar

-Tranquila – me abrazo – todo va a estar bien, vendremos mas tarde a seguir con la caza, súbete a mi espalada

-Bien – le obedecí

______________________________________________________oooooooooo____________________________________________________

_Hellow! Mil perdones por la demora :/, pero muchas cosas que hacer, espero ahora poder subir seguido :D._

_Ya comenzaron los problemas, las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas xd, así que leena & obvio dejen sus reviws._

**_Todo personaje le peretenece a Meyer, yo solo los pedí prestados para crear esta historia. Esta creación no se apega a las leyes creadas por Meyer para licántropos, vampiros e hibridos._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	6. La mejor forma de pasar los problemas

Jasper me llevo en su espalda hasta la casa, ya que yo no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, digamos que quede en shock. No es para menos, estuve a la nada de matar a Tyler, ahora ¿como haría para explicarle lo que paso? tenía que encararlo, no iba a dejar esto así, pero había un pequeño problema ¿Qué le diría? _Hola Tyler sabes, soy mitad vampiro, mis padres & toda mi familia lo son también. Deberás saber que deseo tu sangre & es por eso que te ataque_. Ja de seguro mis padres no me permitirán decirle, aun que mi padre no estaba para leer mi pensamiento & descubrirme así que ese era un punto a favor, además si le decía la verdad se alejaría…pero pondría en riesgo el secreto familiar…era demasiado riesgo, no le podía decir.

Entramos a la casa, solo mi abuela estaba.

-Regresaron temprano – dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-No cazo nada – me bajo de su espalda

-¿Qué paso?

-El chico apareció en medio & Nessie le salto encima

Yo estaba con la mirada perdida, la imagen de Tyler indefenso debajo de mi & yo apunto de matarlo me daba vueltas una & otras vez como un CD rayado, su olor aun estaba impregnado en mi cuerpo, lo que me hacía producir mas ponzoña & mis decesos por haber acabado con él en ese momento se hacían mas fuertes, pero mi sentido común evitaba que saliera de la casa.

-Cariño reacciona – dijo mi abuela mientras me sacudía un poco

-Casi lo mato

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien – me abrazo

-Tengo….tengo que cazar antes de que lo mate – dije separándome de mi abuela

-Lo se Nessie, pero en este estado no puedes, cuando te calmes salimos nuevamente – dijo Jasper con dulzura

-No, tiene que ser ahora – lo mire fríamente

-No puedes salir en ese estado Reneesme

-Si puedo & si no me acompañas voy sola – me dirigí a la puerta

-Reneesme por favor – me detuvo

-¡Suéltame! – me zafé – voy a ir sola – dije con ira

-¡Jasper cálmala! – exijo mi abuela

De pronto sentí como una honda de tranquilidad invadía mi cuerpo, pero paso rápidamente & la ira volvió.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo –gruñí

La ira me consumía, tenía que salir a cazar & ellos no me dejaban. Prontamente sentí otra honda de tranquilidad, que al igual que la otra paso, aún mas rápido.

-No logro controlarla – dijo Jasper

-¿Cómo que no?

-Su ira es más fuerte

-Haz algo Jasper, por favor – suplico mi abuela, mientras evitaba que saliera de la casa

Luego de la petición de mi abuela sentí un peso enorme en todo el cuerpo, caí al suelo sin poder levantarme, no se que había echo, pero me quede dormida.

-Esta despertando – escuche a alguien decir, no estoy segura a quien

-Hija, ¿estas bien?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la casa de los abuelos, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto mi padre

-Eh...bien – dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón, mis padres se sentaron a mi lado, uno a cada lado

-Hija… - mi madre me miro, su mirada tenía un toque de preocupación & angustia, sabía que significaba

-Me equivoqué lo se, no quiera preocuparlos, penes que podía controlarlo, pero se me fue de las manos – tape mi cara con mis manos – de pensar que estuve a punto de matarlo…lo siento de verdad – mi padre me abrazó

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien, estas en casa con nosotros – me beso la cabeza – mañana iremos a cazar los 3 ¿vale?

-¿Pero ustedes ya no habían ido a cazar hoy?

-Eso planeábamos, pero tu padre leyó tu mente & supo lo que estaba pasando – dijo mi madre

-¿& porque no me dijeron que sabían?

-Porque preferimos vigilarte, cuando Jasper te durmió, decidimos entrar – explico mi padre

-Como que ahora me vigilan ¿ah? – me pare de golpe del sillón

-Hija lo sentimos era la única forma de mantenerte a salvo – dijo mi padre

-Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer

-Te lo prometemos – dijo mi madre sinceramente

-¿Lo haremos? – Pregunto mi padre, yo en tanto lo fulmine con la mirada – te lo prometemos – dijo resignado – pero mañana te acompañaremos a cazar

-Esta bien, eso no lo discuto

-Bien entonces ahora que ya solucionaron esto, Nessie después de la caza iremos de compras – dijo mi tía Alice

-¿De compras?

-Si, necesitas ropa, ahora que eres novia de Jake necesitas lucir linda

-Ah, insinúas que soy fea

-De que hablas eres la sobrina mas linda de este mundo – me abrazo

-Soy la única que tienes - correspondí al abrazo

-Bien, bien ya están los planes, es hora de que vallas a dormir Reneesme – dijo mi padre

-Dormí toda la tarde – le repliqué

-Pero mañana tienes que estar con todas las energías así que ve a dormir – respondió mi madre

-Esta bien – dije de mala gana, me despedí de todos & subí a mi habitación

No tenía sueño, además con todo esto que paso en el bosque no he visto a Jake, así que decidí llamarlo.

-_¿Diga?_ – contesto Billy

-Hola sr. Black ¿Cómo esta? – pregunte cortésmente

-_Bien ¿& tu Nessie?_

-Bien, gracias, ¿estará Jake?

-_Si, te lo paso en un momento_

-Gracias – se sintió como dejo el teléfono a un lado & llamo a Jake

-_¿Diga? _

-Maldito perro – fingí la voz de la tía Rosalie

-_No te sale amor_ – dijo mientras se reía

-Demonios, pensé que caerías

-_Te conozco muy bien, linda_

-Ya me di cuenta, te llamaba para preguntarte una cosilla

-_Dime_

-Bueno ¿quería saber si te gustaría venir a casa de mis abuelos?

-_¿Ahora? _

-Si

-_Tus padres se molestaran_

-& ¿quien dijo que tenían que saber?

-_Ah ya veo a donde vas_

-¿Vienes?

-_Lo pensare_ – se quedo callado por un rato – _bien voy para allá_

-Genial te espero…un momento, si vienes en auto te oirán

-_No iré en auto me demoraría demasiado_

-¿Si no te vienes en auto en que lo harás?......ya entendí, a veces olvido que eres lobo

-_Lo se, voy saliendo_ – colgó

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, la verdad era poco lo que podía pasar sin hacerlo & se que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Espere ansiosa a que llegara, quería agarrarlo a besos & decirme un montón de veces que lo adoraba. Me quede ojeando una revista para hacer mas corta mi espera, hasta que por fin lo sentí llegar, corrí a la ventana & lo vi encaramado en el árbol de al frente.

-Sal de ahí – me ordeno

Obedecí & en un salto llego a la habitación, cuando ya lo tuve al frente me lance hacía él, cruce mis brazos por su cuello & mis piernas por su cintura.

-Hola - dije

-Hola preciosa – cruzo sus brazos por mi espalada para que no me cayera - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Ah…bueno dormí gran parte de el ¿& el tuyo?

-Bien, con la manda….un momento ¿dormiste la mayor parte del día?, ¿y la caza?

-Hubo un problema, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora

-Nessie…

-Ahí, mejor te lo muestro – tome su cara con ambas manos & le mande la imagen de todo lo que había pasado, desde el bosque hasta que desperté – eso paso

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero no hablemos de eso, hagamos otra cosa

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Llenarte de besos

-A muy bien no me opongo

Yo aun seguía agarrada de él, le di pequeños besos en toda la cara, hasta que llegue a la boca, comenzó un normal & dulce beso, Jake coloco una de sus manos en mi nunca, haciendo que nos apegáramos mas aun, comenzó a caminar, hasta que topamos con la cama & caímos en ella - no paramos de besarnos – el beso que comenzó dulce pero termino frenéticamente, Jake comenzó a subir mi remera hasta sacármela, como siempre él no traía así que me simplifico las cosas; sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, sus manos llegaron a mi shorts, los cuales comenzó a sacar.

-Jake – dije antes de que me sacara los shorts

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…no se

-¿No quieres?

-Eh…

-Esta bien, no te obligare a nada

-No, si quiero, pero…

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Un poco

-No te pasara nada

-Eh…

Mire sus ojos fijamente & ellos mostraban el amor que sentía por mi, lo seguro que estaba. Definitivamente el que él fuera el primero me hacía feliz, aun que la duda aun estaba…digo es algo importante que no se recupera, pero al verlo tan seguro…

-Esta bien

-¿Segura?

-Si

Al oír eso, me beso la boca con dulzura, aun estaba un poco tensa, pero a la medida que el beso seguía me solté, termino por sacarme el pantalón, su boca comenzó a bajar lentamente por mi cuello, mi clavícula, hasta mis pechos, saco mi brasier con delicadeza, luego de tirarlo al suelo con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de mis senos, contorneo el borde del otro con su lengua lo que provoco en mi un escalofrío.

Subió nuevamente & mi boca se encontró con la suya, nuestras lenguas jugaban intensamente mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas a los costados. Le di un empujón para quedan sobre el, mi luenga comenzó a bajar por su torso descubierto, el cual estaba ardiendo, pero no me importo. Llegue al borde de su pantalón, comencé a desabrochar el único botón que tenía; cuando lo logre se lo saque & lo tire al suelo, repte por su torso para que nuestras bocas se toparan, una de mis manos quedo en su entrepierna, no me di cuenta cuando comencé a acariciar su parte mas intima lentamente, supe que eso lo excitaba por los gemidos que emitía & por la reacción de su miembro, mi boca en tanto besaba cortamente su barbilla & cuello, baje nuevamente & me deshice de sus boxers, tome su miembro & lo comencé a acariciar lentamente. Jake tomo mis manos & de un tirón quede debajo de él, me miro para luego comenzar a besar cortamente mi cuello, sus manos llegaron a la última prenda que quedaba, la saco lentamente –con un poco de mi ayuda-. Entrelazamos nuestras manos & el las llevo hasta los costados de mi cabeza, no dejamos de mirarnos, sentí un dolor asemejado a una quemazón entre mis piernas, cerré mis ojos para aguantarme un grito. Jake se comenzó a mover lentamente & aquella quemazón comenzó a extenderse, apreté las manos de Jake, el cual agudizo sus movimientos, soltó mis manos & las puso sobre el colchón para apoyarse, en tanto mis manos pasaron a su espalda, enterré mis uñas. Aquel dolor del principio desapareció…se transformo en placer, el cual Jake sabía darme, sus movimientos eran aun mas rápidos, estábamos al tope, la excitación era gigantesca & nuestros cuerpos lo daban a conocer, poco a poco comencé a sentir aun mas placer, Jake jadeaba en mi oído & yo en el del, llegamos al éxtasis, aquel orgasmo final, el mas placentero de todos, ambos gemimos ahogados, sus movimientos bajaron de intensidad, pero entraba con mas potencia.

Quedamos agotados, nuestros cuerpos sudados, Jake salio de encima & se recostó a mi lado, me quede mirando el techo mientras mis pulsaciones & mi respiración lograban tranquilizarse, fue ahí cuando entendí la sonrisa de mis padres cada mañana lo que para mi era raro de escuchar cuando papa decía que no era nada malo, lo acababa de vivir & era una experiencia fascinante, en especial si es con el hombre que uno quiere.

-Buenos días – dijo Jake cuando comencé a despertar

-Buenos días – lo bese – ¿Qué hora es?

-Como las 6 ¿por?

-Mi padre vendrá a despertarme para ir a cazar, si te ve te mata Jake

-Lo se, solo quería esperar a que despertaras para irme – dijo con una sonrisa

-Te quiero – acaricie su cara

-Yo igual – me beso – me iré a vestir – se paro de la cama & recorrió la habitación buscando sus cosas, al terminar de vestirse se acerco a mi – ahora duerme para que estés preparada para la caza

-Bien

-Llámame cuando regreses – me beso la frente

Jake se dirigió al ventanal, dio un salto & yo me pare de la cama para ponerme el pijama, así mi padre cuando me viniera a despertar no sospecharía nada, luego me dormí placidamente.

-Cariño – la dulce voz de mi madre

-No, no quiero – me tape con las cubiertas

-Amor, tienes que cazar – dijo mientras me quietaba las cubiertas de la cara

-Bien, bien – me levante – voy a ducharme

-Esta bien – se dirigió a la puerta - ¿& esa chaqueta? – la tomo

-¿De que hablas? – me di vuelta & al ver la chaqueta que tenia en las manos abrí mis ojos como platos – a esa, es de Jake

-¿& que hace aquí?

-La tengo hace tiempo, es que como no lo vi, me la puse para sentir su olor – mentí

-Ahí Reneesme ¿que no puedes pasar ni un día sin el?

-Si, si puedo, pero ayer necesitaba estar con el & no creo que les gustara que viniera de noche a mi cuarto

-Tal vez si nos hubieras dicho que querías verlo, te hubiéramos dejado que viniera

-Ja, hazme reir mama, papa se hubiera puesto furioso, hubiera aceptado con la condición que nos quedáramos en el salón, así el podrirá escuchar & ver todo

-Tienes razón, bien no importa lo veras cuando lleguemos de la caza

-Si lo que digas – salí lo mas rápido que pude

Agradecí que no fuera papa el que me fue a despertar, sino – un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda – quien sabe que le hubiera echo a Jake, ahí no mejor ni pensarlo, tenía que pensar en una forma de bloquear mi mente, para que papa no descubriera lo que paso, mientras me duchaba & me aseaba pensaba en algo para lograr no pensar en lo que había pasado anoche, pero fue inútil, si bajaba papa descubriría todo, salí en dirección a mi cuarto para ver que me pondría & ahí vi a mi tía Alice sentada en mi cama esperándome

-Buenos días sobrina

-Buenos días – dije con una sonrisa era perfecto ella me ayudaría con mi problema

-¿Cómo haz dormido?

-Bien…tía…

-Quieres que te ayude a bloquear tu mente ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo supiste?, ahí no, no me digas que…

-Si vi que pasaste la noche con Jake, no te preocupes que no se lo diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto

-Gracias – la abrase

-Pero si quieres que te enseñe a bloquear tu mente, tendrás que hacer algo por mi

-Lo que sea, dime

-Me dejaras llevarte de compras, hoy después de la caza

-Bien

-Entonces trato hecho – estrechamos las manos

-Bien primero…

-Si…

-Tienes que vestirte

-¿Qué? – me mire – no me di cuenta que estaba en toalla aun

-No te preocupes ya elegí tu ropa – me indico la silla del escritorio en la cual se encontraban unos shorts negros, una remera de tirantes blanca & unas converse negras.

-Piensas en todo – tome ropa & me la puse, tome mi pelo en una cola & volví a sentarme al lado de Alice.

Estuvo mas o menos 10 minutos enseñándome, hasta que logre captar todo lo que me decía & ya era la hora de ponerlo en practica, bajamos juntas a la cocina en donde estaban todos – a todos me refiero a mis tíos Jasper & Emmett, la tía Rosalie, mis abuelos & mis padres – los salude a todos & me senté, esta vez no había un desayuno esperándome porque lo compensaría con la caza.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto mi padre

-Bien – mire a Alice & ella me sonrió, eso me indico que todo estaba bien

-Nessie…

-Dime – quite la mirada de Alice & la dirigí a mi padre

-Bloqueaste tu mente – gruño

-Si, ya no entraras a mi mente sin permiso, solo leerás cuando yo lo desee

-Demonios – fulmino a Alice con la mirada

-Lo siento Edward, no podía dejar que siguieras leyendo su mente

-Claro, no podías – gruño

-Ya basta, vamos a cazar

-Espera un poco Reneesme, tengo que hablar con Alice – dijo mi padre sin quitarle la mirada de encima a mi tía

Ok tenía que pensar en algo, quien sabe que iba a hacer mi padre con Alice.

-¡Papa, tengo sed! – grité

-Ve a tomar jugo

-¡Por dios papa sed de sangre!, deja a la tía & vamos a cazar – mire a mama para que me ayudara

-Si Edward – se acerco & le puso la mano en el hombro – no retracemos la caza

-Bien – dijo resignado

-Genial vamos – dije antes de que cambiara de opinión

______________________________________________________oooooooooooooooo______________________________________________

_Hellow! bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta en este cap se da a entender el porque de la calcificación M, supongo que no es envano xd, espero que les alla gustado & como siempre dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones._

**_Todos los personajes le perteneecen a Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia. Este fic no se apega a las reglas dadas pro Meyer tanto para licántropos, vampiros e hibridos._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	7. El beso

Salí lo mas rápido de la casa, sabía que mis padres me seguirían, no me dejarían salir sola en el estado en que estaba, espere a que salieran & nos dirigimos a las profundidades del bosque, cada uno se subió a un árbol, me concentre en oír si se acercaba alguna presa, al pasar unos 2 minutos a no mas de medio metro apareció un oso, aproximadamente de 2 metros, tal vez era el mismo de ayer. Cerré mis ojos & me concentré en los movimientos, en su corazón & en su sangre, oí a mi papa decirme cosas, pero no preste atención, el oso se quedo quieto, abrí mis ojos lentamente, mi padre seguía hablándome & yo seguía sin prestarle atención, salte sobre el oso, que me pasaba por unos cuantos metros, reacciono al instante en que me vio al frente, se paro en dos patas & me mostró los dientes, yo solo gruñí, & eso basto para que me atacara, no logro hacerme ni un daño, de echo eso me ayudo para lograr morderlo, comencé a beber su sangre & se fue debilitando hasta caer encima de mi, su peso era exagerado, pero no me costo mucho sacarlo de encima al terminar de beber, me pare & limpie la sangre que tenía en la boca.

-¿Lo disfrutaste? – dijo mi papa que ya estaba a mi lado

-Si – dije al terminar de limpiarme

-¿Quieres mas? – pregunto mi madre

-No, quede bien

-Si que destrozaste a este animal – dijo papa viendo el cadáver -Ahora me fije bien cariño – le dijo a mi madre

-¿Fijarte en que? – pregunte extrañada

-En tus ojos

-¿En mis ojos?

-Si, tu madre me dijo que tus ojos cambiaban de color cuando atacabas a tu presa, & efectivamente cambian de color

-¿Como que cambian?

-Es raro, pero así es, tus ojos se ponen rojizos, cuando estas en plan de ataque – dijo mi madre

-¿Porque?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, debe ser por tu estado hibrida –explico o intento explicar mi padre

-Ah… bien, supongo que no afecta en nada así que vamos, le prometí a la tía Alice que iríamos de compras

-¿Le prometiste a Alice ir de compras? – Pregunto mi madre – generalmente te escapas de eso

-Si, pero es que no se hoy tengo ganas de ir – sorprendente pero era verdad, no solo por el trato iba a ir sino porque de verdad quería

-Bien, vamos entonces – dijo mi padre

Corrimos hasta la casa, solo porque yo quiera llegar luego, entramos a la casa de lo mas normal & en el salón estaban todos, Rosalie & Emmett dándose besitos, Alice & Jasper conversaban & mis abuelos simplemente descansaban.

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto mi abuelo cuando nos vio entrar

-Bien – respondí con una sonrisa

-Nessie, ve a cambiarte para que nos vallamos – dijo Alice acercándose

-Si a eso iba – subí a mi cuarto a velocidad Cullen

Empecé a buscar que me pondría para salir de compras, tenía que ser algo cómodo, no tan corto para que papa no se enojara & abrigado para que ni mi abuela, ni mis padres me mandaran a cambiarme, al final encontré un par de pitillos negros, con un chaleco delgado blanco con rombitos & una chaqueta negra muy simple, cuando termine de elegir el conjunto, me metí al baño, estaba toda sucia, las carras del oso no me habían afectado físicamente pero a la ropa si & eso me dejaba completamente sucia. Salí del baño mas fresca & mas tranquila por el echo de que ya mi sed estaba saciada, me vestí & baje para encontrarme con Alice.

-Vamos – dije con una sonrisa

-¿A dónde van? – pregunto Emmett

-De compras – respondió Alice

-¿De compras? – dijeron mis abuelos, Emmett, Rosalie & Jasper

-Si ¿Qué tiene? – pregunte

-Debes tener fiebre – dijo Emmett mientras verificaba mi temperatura – estas ardiendo

-Si & tu estas congelado – saque su mano de mi frente – será por eso que sientes que estoy ardiendo –arquee una ceja

-Oh, si tienes razón – se alejo

-Bien, basta de bromas, vamos Nessie – se dirigió a la puerta, yo la seguí

-Adiós – les dije a todos mientras cerraba la puerta

Salimos tranquilamente, Alice ya me esperaba dentro de su bello Porsche amarillo, hermoso auto el cual yo amaba & quería, pero prefería un Volvo como el de mi padre, era menos ostentoso & mas adecuado para mis gustos, no necesariamente plateado, tal vez uno negro…bien el color es lo de menos, la idea es un auto que rinda bien & que se adecue a la forma de manejar de los Cullen.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – pregunto Alice cuando entre por completo al Porsche

-No se, tu eres la experta en compras ¿no?

-Tienes Razón – sonrió

Alice puso en marcha el motor, condujo normalmente hasta Port Ángeles, aparco en frete de una tienda llamada 'Gossip', - al genio que se le haya ocurrido ponerle así a una tienda de ropa…pues no sabe que significa – Alice amaba esta tienda, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre que quiere comprarme ropa me trae aquí.

-Bien, nos separaremos, nos juntamos aquí en 10 minutos

-Ok

Me aleje & comencé a buscar algo que me llamara la atención, la verdad tenía de todo, pero Alice se pondría triste si no llegaba por lo menos con una prenda. Me costo pero al final encontré unos pitillos blancos – color que por cierto no tenía – busque mi talla & los colgué en mi hombro para seguir buscando, también encontré un bello vestido, estraples, que era ajustado hasta el pecho, de ahí era mas suelto, era de color verde pistacho con puntitos blancos. Para mi era suficiente así que regrese al lugar de encuentro, pero ella no estaba, así que me senté en un sillón que estaba en frente de un gran ventanal en su espera, no paso mucho cuando sentí su voz, me di vuelta & la vi con las manos vacías, me pareció extraño, pero detrás de ella estaba un chico, con las manos repletas de prendas que claramente Alice me haría probármelas.

-Tía, ¿no crees que es mucho para un solo muchacho? – pregunte indicando la montonera de ropa que cargaba aquel chico

-Mmm…si tienes razón

-Yo te ayudo – tome la carga de ropa & la coloque en el sillón

-Gracias – dijo el chico

-De… - no pude terminar la frase, no podía creer quien era el chico que cargaba la gran montaña de ropa

-Nessie – dijo Tyler con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte anonadada

-Trabajo aquí

-Mjm –interrumpió mi tía para que la presentara

-Oh, ella es Alice mi tía, el es Tyler – recalqué su nombre

-Ah Tyler, disculpa por pasarte toda esa ropa

-No se preocupe para eso estoy – me miro - ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy?

-¿A dónde?

-Al instituto

-Ah…em...porque bueno…es una larga historia

-Dime, tienes para rato probándote esta ropa – indico la ropa del sillón

-Pues…nada solo que mis padres llegaron de un viaje & quería estar con ellos

-Pero estas con tu tía

-Bien basta de chácharas, ¿Nessie que elegiste? – dijo Alice para salvarme

-Esto – le mostré el vestido & los pitillos

-¿Nada mas?

-No

-Cariño tienes que comprar más que eso, pero aquí tienes mucho, ahora ve a probarte – me dio un empujón en la espalda para que entrara al probador

Entre muy calmada al probador, primero me probé el vestido, me mire en el espejo antes de salir para asegurarme que me quedara bien, efectivamente me quedaba bien, salí con la esperanza que Tyler se hubiera ido, pero no fue así, Alice le había dicho que se quedara a ver como me quedaba toda la ropa.

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece?

-Mmm…da una vuelta – dijo Alice, yo obedecí – ¿Qué te parece a ti Tyler?

-Te queda hermoso

-Gracias – dije solo por ser educada, odiaba la cara de bobo con la que me miraba

-Perfecto, lo llevamos, ahora pruébate esto – me paso unos jeans claritos con una remera

Estuve prácticamente 3 horas probándome ropa, por desgracia Tyler se quedo viendo todo…por lo menos ya no era tan tortuoso tenerlo cerca, la caza había echo efecto, por ese lado estaba mas tranquila, pero lo que me incomodaba era la cara de baboso que tenía cada vez que salía del probador, si papa o Jake hubieran estado lo habrían matado.

Había terminado, separamos lo que Alice me compraría de lo que no, ella lo llevo a la cajera para arreglar todo, mientras yo me quedaba con Tyler.

-¿Ahora me dirás porque no fuiste a clases?

-Ya te dije

-No me convence esa respuesta

-Pues es la única que ahí así que te la aguantas –dije mas que irritada

-¿Por qué tan pesada?

-Porque siempre te encuentro en donde no quiero que estés

-¿Te hice algo para que me trates así? –pregunto ofendido

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Perdón, estas salidas con Alice me ponen así – mentí

-No te preocupes, te perdono todo

-¿Todo?

-A ti, claro

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué o te haz dado cuenta?

-Explícate

-Me gustas Nessie, & mucho – se sentó a mi lado - & no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado hacer esto – tomo mi mentón con una de sus manos & comenzó a acercarse lentamente, quedando a centímetros de mi boca

-Ni se te ocurra – le dije antes de que lograra su objetivo

-¿Por qué? – aun seguía a centímetros de mi boca

-Tengo novio ¿lo sabes?

-Si, pero a mi no me importa el – se acerco un poco mas

-Pero a mi si

Me pare & él me siguió, tiro de mi brazo ocasionando que mi cuerpo estuviera pegado al de él, paso sus brazos por mi cintura & me aprisionó mas a su cuerpo

-Suéltame – gruñí

-¿& si no quiero?

-No lo voy a volver a repetir, suéltame

-No quiero, espere mucho para tenerte así, no lo voy a desperdiciar – agarro mi nuca con una de sus manos & me beso.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso¡ - dije después de empujarlo

-¿Qué no te gusto? – sonrió

-No

-No te creo – se acerco

-Te acercas un paso mas & no respondo

-¿Qué me podrías hacer?

-_Destrozar tu cuerpo como si furas una especie de juguete, luego de matarte & beber tu sangre _– pensé – no des un paso mas, por favor –implore por su bien

-No quiero hacerte caso – se acerco mas, quedando a dos pasos de mi

-Sabes que si Jake se entera te matara

-Correré el riesgo

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué no te importa?

-No, por ti me enfrento hasta el ser más temible

-_Se nota que no conoce a mi familia ni a Jake_ – pensé – aléjate de mí

-Estas loca, no podría ni aunque quisiera

-Mira Tyler, te lo voy a poner así yo amo a Jake, es mi alma gemela, yo sin el me muero prácticamente & nada de lo que hagas me separara de él

-No me importa

-Que terco eres

-Siempre me lo dicen

-¿Qué te cuesta alejarte?

-¿Qué me cuesta?, me cuesta un montón, jamás me había pasado esto con nadie

-Si, claro todos dicen lo mismo

-¿Que no entiendes?

-No, no entiendo & tampoco quiero, solo aléjate de mi

No escuche lo que me dijo ya estaba junto a Alice que, ya había terminado de pagar todo.

-¿Nos podemos ir? – pregunte molesta

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solo me quiero ir

-Ok, ayúdame con las bolsas – tome un par de aquellas bolsas llenas de ropa & salí lo mas rápido que puede de la tienda

-¿Qué no te vas a despedir de tu amigo?

-No es mi amigo & lo sabes perfectamente

Subí al auto dejando las bolsas en el asiento de atrás, Alice puso en marcha el motor & nos fuimos de aquella tienda, no estaba segura de si Alice tenía planeado ir a alguna otra tienda, daba igual con tal de estar lejos de Tyler, era capaz de decirle que me llevara a Paris para comprar algún vestido o algo así. Cuando mi rabia disminuyo me di cuenta de que no íbamos camino a la casa de los abuelos, supuse que iríamos a alguna tienda, pero luego de reconocer el camino me di cuenta a donde me llevaba.

______________________________________________________oooooooooooooooooooooo__________________________________________

_Hellow! aww mil gracias a las lindas personas que me agragaron a favorite story & story alert :D de verdad se los agradezco :B. Bien la verdad no tengo nada que decir de este cap, solo que espero que les guste & obvio dejen sus reviews con lo que quieran decirme :D._

**_Todos lso personajes -sin contar los inventados por mi- le pertenecen a Meyer. Que quede claro que esta historia no sigue las reglas creadas por Meyer para Vampiros, Licantropos e Hibridos es solo una creación de mi mente :D._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	8. Un poco mas & la mentira se acaba

-¿La Push?

-Supuse que querías ver a Jake, después de ir de compras

-Siempre sabes lo que quiero – una sonrisa invadido mi cara

-Así me gusta verte, con una gran sonrisa

Al poco tiempo llegamos a la casa de Jake, me despedí de Alice, baje del auto & corrí a la puerta de frente.

-Hola Nessie – dijo Billy

-Hola Sr…

-En que quedamos – dijo sin dejarme terminar la frase

-Hola Billy

-Así esta mejor, pasa – se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar – Jake esta en su cuarto

-Gracias

Entre a la casa, camine tranquilamente & al encontrarme al frente de la habitación de Jake recordé el beso de Tyler, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Jake?, ¿se lo iba a decir? Debía hacerlo. Entre cautelosamente & ahí estaba echado en la cama, de espalda, durmiendo, se veía tan hermoso; me acerque sigilosamente para no despertarlo, me senté a su lado & le acaricie el pelo, no se movió ni un centímetro estaba profundamente dormido, me acosté a su lado & apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, no me quede dormida ya que si lo hacia podía llegar a mostrarle la escena del beso antes de decírselo, solo cerré mis ojos & me dedique a escuchar atentamente su corazón.

-Que sorpresa

-No quería despertarte

-No te preocupes, no hay nada mejor que despertar & verte a mi lado

-Que lindo eres – la sonrisa cambio por una mueca de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que mostrarte algo – coloque mis manos sobre la suya & le mande todo lo que paso con Tyler en la tienda.

-Lo matare – se paro furioso de la cama

-Jake, cálmate – le dije mientras le agarraba el brazo

-Suéldame Nessie, ¿como se atreve a besarte, como se atreve a tenerte así de cerca?

-¡Cálmate! – le apreté el brazo

-Solo le advertiré

-Te conozco, se que si lo enfrentas le terminaras haciendo algo

-Me controlare

-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando lo tengas en frente no lo harás, por favor –pensé en algo para detenerlo- por mi

-Odio que digas eso – se sentó a mi lado resignado

-Gracias – bese su mejilla

-Solo porque me lo pides tu no voy, pero si me lo llego a encontrar, te juro que me las paga

-Bien, pero ahora deja a Tyler de lado & hagamos otra cosa –lo mire pícaramente

-Me gusta esa idea – me acero a su cuerpo – sabes como sacarme de mis instintos

-Dime algo que no sepa

-¿Qué no sepas?

-No importa – tome su cara con mis manos & lo bese – ¿vamos? – dije al terminar el beso

-¿A dónde? – pregunto extrañado

-Primero vamos a ir a casa, luego…es sorpresa

-Pero..yo pensé

-No, por ahora, vamos – le tome la mano & lo lleve hasta su auto

Hizo andar el motor & no pregunto mas en todo el camino, sabía que no me convencería de decirle & la verdad era que simplemente no se lo decía porque si no no me dejaría llevarlo. Llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, ya que mis padres se encontraban ahí, entre corriendo, Jake por su parte me siguió en calma.

-Hola a todos – dije al entrar a la gran casa

-Hola - respondieron todos

-Papa…puedo preguntarte una cosa

-Hola – dijo Jake por detrás

-Hola – respondieron todos nuevamente

-Si cariño dime

-¿Me prestas el Volvo?

-¿El Volvo?

-Si papa, la maquina de cuatro ruedas, color plateado

-Ja-ja que graciosa, se a que te referías ¿para que lo quieres?

-Para comermelo, no broma es que quiero llevar a Jake a…un lugar

-¿& su auto?

-Es que sabes como es

-¿Cómo soy? – pregunto Jake un poco molesto

-Amor, no me dejarías conducir tu auto por nada del mundo

-Es verdad

-Bien ¿& a donde van?

-Es una sorpresa – desbloquee mi mente para que mi padre supiera a donde lo llevaría

-Esta bien – metió la mano a su bolsillo & saco las llaves – regresa temprano – me las tiro

-Como tu digas, gracias – tome la mano de Jake, por supuesto no entendía nada – adiós

Salimos muy rápido, tanto que no alcance a escuchar si se despidieron, Jake se subió por el lado del co-piloto, mientras yo ponía en marcha el Volvo.

-Amor ¿Dónde me llevas?

-Se paciente, no queda muy lejos

En el camino hablamos de temas variados, Jake cada vez que podía preguntaba a donde lo llevaba, la respuesta siempre fue 'se paciente', no dejaría que me sacara aquella información, con lo terco que era perfectamente se hubiera tirado del Volvo para no ir.

-Port Ángeles – dijo Jake

-Exacto, no preguntes que hacemos aquí

-Bien, no lo haré – dijo resignado

Al final llegamos a una tienda de ropa para hombres, Jake necesitaba ropa, siendo un hombre lobo se le iba muy rápido.

-No me compraras nada -reclamó

-Sabía que algo así dirias, por eso no te lo comenté, ahora te aguantas porque ya estamos aquí & aunque no quieras te comprare igual

-Nessie, sabes que no me gusta

-Si, pero es necesario, así que vamos – tome su mano & lo entre contra su voluntad

Recorrí la tienda, me costo un poco encontrar cosas de su medida que fueran lindas, ya que Jake es bastante grandecito, pero algo se encontró por ahí. Tome todas las prendas que elegí & las lleve al probador, obligue a Jake a que entrara & se probara todo, me costo pero lo conseguí, supongo que eso lo herede de Alice.

-¿Terminamos? – dijo saliendo del probador con el último conjunto que le di a probarse

-Mmm…esta bien terminamos

-Gracias – entro al probador & en cosa de segundos salio con la ropa que tenía puesta desde el principio

-Valla que sorpresa – se escucho por nuestras espaldas

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije anonadada al darme cuenta de quien era

-Tu… - dijo Jake mirándolo con furia

-Con que este es tu novio – dijo Tyler inspeccionando a Jake de los pies a la cabeza

-Es obvio no crees – respondió Jake con ira en su voz

-Cálmate amigo

-Mira maldito no me llames amigo

-Jake cálmate – dije al darme cuenta de que comenzaban a tiritarle las manos

-Hazle caso a Nessie

-Quiero que te alejes de ella

-Veo que te contó

-Claro que lo hizo

-Jake por dios cálmate – sus manos temblaban aun mas, en ese momento el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo si Jake no se calmaba era capas de entrar en fase frente a Tyler

-Que pena porque no me alejare

-Me estas provocando imbesil & no te conviene

-Ahí por favor, mira como tiemblo

-Se acabo, estas muerto

-¡Jacob no! – lo agarre del brazo

-Nessie suéltame

De un momento a otro termine contra una muralla, Jacob con la ira que tría me empujo con tal fuerza que termine colisionado con esta. Afortunadamente e golpe no me dolió, pero el impacto provoco una leve grieta.

-¡Nessie! –grito Tyler & corrió a socorrerme – vez lo que haces idiota

-No me toques –susurre antes de que Tyler pusiera un dedo sobre mi

-Amor…perdóname—escuche decir a mi licántropo arrepentido

-No importa, estoy bien- me pare

-Como que bien, mira como dejo la pared, tu debes estar peor

-Estoy bien, la pared estaba así por si no te diste cuenta –mentí

-Este idiota te golpeo…

-No sigas, bastardo que no respondo –grito Jake & sus manos comenzaron a tiritar nuevamente

-Cálmate no puedes entrar en face – lo último lo susurre para que solo Jake lograra escuchar

-No lo haré

-¡Jacob!

Lo tire & lo saque de la tienda, a toda costa tenía que evitar que hiciera una locura, de todas formas ya había mostrado la gran fuerza que tenía, pero esperaba que Tyler fuera lo suficientemente idiota para no entender lo que sucedía.

Subimos al Volvo hice andar el motor & salí a lo mas rápido que puede, desde el parabrisas vi como Tyler nos miraba taciturnamente irnos del lugar; maneje lo mas rápido que pude tenía que alejar a Jake del olor de Tyler sino, no se controlaría, aparqué frente al bosque, baje del Volvo & camine hacia las penumbras de aquel lugar, sentía los pasos de Jake por mis espaldas & eso me tranquilizaba. El camino fue silencioso hasta que llegamos a un lugar familiar para ambos, un lugar al cual yo venía cuando estaba triste & Jake era el único que me encontraba.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hellow people! mucho no tengo que decir, solo que lo mejor esta por venir, solo tienen que esperar._

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo los pedí prestados para creear esta historia, la cual no se apega a leyes o reglas creadas por Meyer para vampiros, licántropos e hibridos._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	9. Emociones

-Nessie…lo siento…es que…

-No te preocupes – lo interrumpí

-No, si me preocupo, te empuje contra una pared..te puse en peligro

-Lo de la pared da igual -me di vuelta para verle la cara – & a mi no me pusiste en peligro…sino a Tyler

-No me puede controlar, de verdad lo siento

-Amor – me acerque & tome su cara con mis manos – ya paso, pero no debes enfrentarte con él – lo bese

Nos quedamos en aquel lugar, que para nosotros no tenía nombre, tampoco era necesario; nos acostamos entre las hierbas, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho & me detuve a escuchar su corazón, en ese momento mis instintos de vampiro salieron a flote, ya no estaba atenta corazón sino que estaba en su sangre…poco a poco se me empezó a hacer agua a la boca, el exceso de ponzoña lleno mi boca, a tal punto que se me estaba haciendo difícil calmarme. Salte rápidamente lejos de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – se paro & se comenzó a acerar

-No te acerques – dije a duras penas & tiritones

-Amor… – di un paso

-¡Que no te acerques!

-¿Qué pasa por dios? – se notaba la desesperación en sus ojos

-Aléjate, no quiero lastimarte

-No entiendo

-Te explico pero mantén distancia – solo asintió – cuando estaba recostada sobre tu pecho me puse a escuchar tu corazón, pero luego lo deje de lado & comencé a…sentir tu sangre…sabes a que me refiero ¿no?

-Si lo se, pero tranquilízate

-Sabes que si te acercas no me controlare

-Yo se que lo harás – se acerco

-Jake no

-Tranquila – dijo haciendo caso omiso a mis suplicas

-Jacob, por favor

-Confió en ti – dijo cuando me tuvo pegada a su cuerpo

Los tiritones de mi cuerpo no cesaban, Jake me abrazo & beso mi cabeza, la ponzoña se extendía por toda mi boca & a pesar de que Jake lo sabía no me soltaba, trate de soltarme pero me aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo, la lucha fue en vano no logre soltarme, pero la ponzoña & las ganas de morderlo desaparecieron.

-¿Mejor? – pregunto mientras me alejaba de su cuerpo & tomaba mi cara con ambas manos

-¿Cómo? – fue lo uno que salio de mi boca

-Solo es confianza, la confianza que tengo en ti Nessie

No puede responder a eso, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. ¿Tanto así confiaba en mi?...puso de cierta forma en riesgo su vida, estuve a la nada de morderlo…& aun que quizás poco le hubiera hecho la culpa me comería. Deje de pensar en estupideces, ya no lo había hecho & eso era lo importante

-Vamos se va a hacer tarde

Me llevo de la mano hasta el Volvo, me abrió la puerta del co-piloto, pero yo no acepte que manejara, accedió con facilidad por ende el se subió al asiento del co-piloto, puse en marcha el motor & conduje hasta su casa.

-Gracias – dije después de apagar el motor

-¿Por?

-Por confiar en mi – le sonreí

-No me des las gracias, ¿sabes una cosa? –lo mire con un gran signo de pregunta en mi frente -Te amo

-Yo igual – le dedique una gran sonrisa

-Nos vemos mañana – beso mi frente & bajo del volvo – te pasare a buscar al instituto

-Esta bien – cerro la puerta & yo di marcha a mi casa

Maneje lento, aun tenia que pensar en lo que casi hago con Jake, tal vez si el no hubiera confiado en mi…lo habría…ah de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos, finalmente deje de darle vueltas al asunto, no había pasado nada & tenia que tranquilizarme, además la lluvia que comenzó como un chispeo a la salida de Jake se transformo en una torrencial, por ende tenia que tener mas cuidado, cada vez la lluvia se hacia mas & mas fuerte, las calles estaban desiertas, claro quien seria tan estupido para salir con una lluvia así; con las luces del auto comencé a ver una persona que caminaba un poco mas adelante, al parecer si había alguien tan estupido para salir con lluvia, deduje que era hombre por la forma de caminar & la vestimenta, pare el auto a unos pocos centímetros de este chico,se dio vuelta, me lleve una sorpresa al ver quien era, ya había parado & no lo iba a dejar debajo de la lluvia, así que hice una seña con la mano para que entrara al auto, el obedeció sin chistar.

-¿me podrías decir que hacías bajo la lluvia? – pregunte

-Caminar – respondió Tyler

-Ah, o sea pensabas ganarte un resfriado – asegure

-No solo caminaba & me atrapo la lluvia, hasta que apareciste – sonrió

-La verdad no debería llevarte

-¿No deberías? –dijo acomodándose en el asiento del lado

-Claro después de la escenita de la tienda – lo fulmine con una mirada rápida

-Tu novio es el que se altera

-¿Disculpa?, ¿Quién lo provoco?

-¿Uh?

-Ahora te haces el tonto

-Esta bien lo provoque, pero él se altero demasiado, hasta temblaba

-Mira Tyler –respire hondo- te explicare una cosa, yo para Jake soy todo, si alguien se interpone entre nosotros, él es capaz de matarlo, en este caso si yo no lo detengo te hubiera matado

-Ja, ¿matado?, ¿a mi?, si claro

-No es broma

-¿Cómo es posible que estés con el si es capaz de matar a alguien?

-Jake es pacifico solo que si se meten con lo que es de él, reacciona

-Claro si un día no haces lo que el quiere o te metes en su territorio ¿te matara? – sonó molesto

-No pasara – le asegure

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque lo conozco al revés & al derecho, tal como él a mi, & sabes no te tengo porque andar dando explicaciones – gruñí

-Pero…

-Pero nada, una cosa mas, aléjate de mi, en especial si estoy con Jake

-¿& si no?

-Por favor, te puede ir mal, muy mal

-No lo creo, ¿que me harías tú?

-¿Yo?, podría… - dude

-Podrías…

-Nada, da igual, además llegamos

-Demonios – susurro – quiero que sepas una cosa, no me alejare de ti – se acerco a mi & beso mi mejilla, mas bien fue un beso entre mi mejilla & la boca, bajo del auto & corrió a su casa.

¿como puede ser tan persistente?, no lograba entenderlo a pesar de que le advertía lo que podía pasar no se inmutaba…aun que claro jamás lo hacía específicamente, claramente no me creería que lo podía hacer daño, a quien engañaría si tenía la apariencia de una simple adolescente… en fin deje de pensar en ello & me concentre en manejar; la lluvia aun seguía, el camino estaba bastante mojado cualquier distracción & el auto de mi padre quedaría echo añicos & definitivamente no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, de solo pensar en las consecuencias que eso me traería me daban escalofríos. Llegue sana & salva con el Volvo intacto a la casa, entre tranquilamente & para variar mis padres me esperaban en el salón.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar Reneesme? – dijo mi padre sentado en el sillón con mi madre a su lado

-Lo siento, es que… - mire mis pies – bueno me encontré a Tyler en medio de la lluvia & lo lleve a casa, a parte maneje mas lento de lo normal para no estropear tu Volvo

-¿Tyler? – se quedo pensando un momento – ¿que acaso no es el chico que casi matas?

-Bueno…si

-Reneesme – grito - ¿Cómo lo llevas a su casa?, sabes el peligro que corre contigo

-Edward deja que nos explique – dijo mama, tratando de calmarlo

-Gracias mama, bien yo deje a Jake & venía para la casa, la cosa es que el estaba caminando bajo esta tormenta & bueno, no lo iba a dejar ahí, además desde la caza ya no he tenido – en ese momento recordé lo que paso en el bosque con Jake – problemas – concluí cuando me saque la imagen de la cabeza

-Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, es mejor que te distancies de él, por si las dudas

-¿Qué crees que ya no lo intente?, ese muchacho, no se pero aparece en todos lados, a parte de que lo tengo que ver diariamente en el instituto, pero no me deja tranquila, le he dicho mil veces que se aleje de mi…sabes ahora que lo pienso se parece a mama

-¿A mi? – dijo sorprendida

-Si, vamos, papa también te dijo un montón de veces que te alejaras de él & tu no hiciste caso

-Si es verdad, tal vez entonces termines quedándote con él – dijo mi padre con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Qué, estas loco?, mama no estaba con otro chico, en cambio yo si & lo amo, tanto así como tu amas a mama

-Ahí hija cuando te darás cuenta de que ese chucho no es para ti

-Ahí papa cuando te darás cuenta de que ese chucho como le dices es al que amo & que pase lo que pase no me separar de él –arquee una ceja

-¿Cómo respondes a eso Edward? –pregunto mi madre arqueando una ceja al igual que yo

-¿Qué tienen un complot contra mi?

-Algo así – respondí con una sonrisa malvada

-Ah, ¿con que con esas estamos?

Alzo sus manos a la altura de su pecho & comenzó a acercarse lentamente a nosotras, con cara de travieso, en cosa de segundos estábamos corriendo por toda la casa, era como el juego de la pinta, en donde mi padre era el que debía atraparnos; primero alcanzo a mama, la puso en su espalda & siguió en mi búsqueda, lo evadí todo lo que puede, hasta que sin previo aviso apareció al frente de mi atrapándome, coloco a mama a mi lado & nos abrazo & lleno de besos; como amaba estos momentos, en donde reíamos a carcajadas, jugábamos sin temer a que alguien viera nuestra velocidad o fuerza, dejábamos de aparentar ser humanos, tal como lo hacíamos cundo íbamos a jugar beisball junto con los demás. Finalmente cuando papa decidió soltarnos caímos los tres al sillón, el cual se rompió – que común era eso -.

-Mañana tendrán que ir por otro – dije entre risas

-La historia de los sillones de esta casa – dijo mama

-Mañana después de llevarte al insitito iremos por otro – concluyo mi padre

-Es cierto mañana tengo clases, mejor me ir a dormir – me pare – los amo – bese la mejida de ambos – buenas noches

-Buenas noches – respondieron al mismo tiempo

Subí a mi habitación & busque un pijama, la jugarreta con mis padres me había dejado cansada & si mañana quería poder levantarme tenía que descansar; me puse uno de los pijamas mas simples que tenía & me metí a la cama, en cosa de segundos me quede dormida.

-Buenos días pequeña vampirilla – escuche a mi padre decir

-Querrás decir pequeña hibridilla – le corregí

-No es pequeña vampirilla para mi, aunque seas mitad humana – se sentó a mi lado - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, no preguntare como 'durmieron' – hice las comillas con mis dedos - ustedes porque la última vez que lo hice me quede con una imagen no deseada

-Ya te di…

-No termines esa oración – le interrumpí

-Esta bien, no lo haré, vístete & baja a tomar desayuno

-Como órdenes

Beso mi frene & salio de la habitación, yo mientras me levante a duras penas de la cama & me dirige al ventanal que tenía detrás de mi cama, abrí las cortinas & no me lleve ninguna sorpresa al ver que estaba lloviendo, fui al armario – que por cierto estaba diseñado & agrandado por cuarteciama vez por Alice para que lograra entrar la montonera de ropa que me compraba – busque algo abrigado ya que si no mis padres me harían cambarme; luego de elegir el atuendo perfecto fui al baño, me bañe, peine, cepille los dientes, etc. baje & ahí estaban como todas las mañanas, mi madre preparando mi desayuno & mi padre leyendo.

-Buenos días – la melodiosa voz de mi madre me recibió al llegar a la cocina

-Buenos días – respondí educadamente - ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Waffle, cariño – respondió mi padre

-Que rico

Mi madre me puso un plato con una gran torre de waffles con miel encima, se me hacía agua a la boca, pero era demasiado para una sola persona, deja prácticamente la mitad del plato, lamentablemente no había nadie que se los comiera por ende se desperdiciarían.

-Papa – dije cuando termine de levantar el plato – me tienes que llevar al instituto

-Si tienes razón, pero iras sola

-¿uh?

-Si, toma – me tiro un par de llaves

-Pero estas no son las del Volvo – dije al observar bien las llaves

-Es un regalo – dijo mi madre a mis espaldas – sal a verlo

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a la puerta del frente, al salir vi un Mercedes Benz E 500 Cupe de color negro, era un auto rápido – que como toda una Cullen le sacaría provecho – estaba hermoso, no me lo esperaba, me di media vuelta & mis padres simplemente me miraban con una sonrisa en sus perfectas & gélidas caras, corrí hacia ellos para abrazarlos con toda mi fuerza.

-Muchas, muchas gracias – dije sin dejar de abrazarlos

-Un pequeño regalo, para nuestra razón de vivir – dijo mi padre

-¿Su razón de vivir? – pregunte extrañada

-Claro ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nunca me habías dicho algo así papa

-¿Nunca? – pregunto extrañado

-_Muchas dudas con respecto a tu cariño tengo _–pensé- no, jamás me lo habías dicho

-¿Pensaste que no te quiero?

-Mejor no arruinemos el momento

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con lo que papa sentía por mi, después de todo antes de nacer el quería matarme - claro era obvio estaba matando a mama, lo entendía – jamás me había dicho algo como eso, estaba completamente extrañada, me gusto oírlo, pero aun tenía una sensación rara en el interior ¿porque? Si parecía honesto..¿porque mentirme? ¿Por qué desconfiaba de su cariño?

-Hija – coloco sus heladas manos sobre mis hombros – ¿de verdad crees que no te quiero?, ¿es por esto de tu nacimiento?

-Eh… - no pude decir nada solo agache mi cabeza

-Hija – tomo mi mentón & subió mi cabeza para que lo viera – yo te amo, junto con tu madre son las mujeres que mas amo en este mundo, son las razones por las cuales yo estoy aquí & me arrepiento de haber tan solo pensado en matarte…uno de los tantos errores que eh cometido en mi larga vida, no me siento orgulloso de eso… ¿me perdonaras?

-Pa… - mi voz se quebró & las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas –

-No llores – secó las lagrimas – por favor no llores

-Te amo papa

Estalle en llanto al momento de abrazarlo, él me apretó contra su cuerpo, de una forma dulce; las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, era un momento muy emotivo, mi padre me había dicho que me amaba, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar para aclarar mis dudas; esas dos simples palabras, las cuales por fin escuchaba, tranquilizaban mi interior & hacían que mi vida se convirtiera en una perfecta…quizás una vida utópica.

-Si pudiera llorar lo haría – dijo mi madre desde atrás

-Pues yo lloro por los tres – solté una risa

-Eso es verdad, odio esto, pero Reneesme…

-Si, si tengo que ir al instituto – interrumpí – los amo

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hellow people! miren que me emociona este cap :D, el final mas que todo xd. ya es tarde & tengo dos cosas para informar: __la primera es que subi un one shoot llamado última carta para qe lo leean :D es un Edward&Bella. __lo segundo es que esta en produccion un nuevo fic llamado Addiction también un Edward&Bella, sera clasificacion M 1313, así que les dejare el summary: _**Addiction** - _No importaba el lugar, la hora, ni el momento, la pasión siempre se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos al punto de convertirnos en una adicción._

_creo que mañana subire el primer cap. __& con respecto a esta historia les debo decir qe se viene, el proximo cap se viene bueno :D._

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer a esepccion de algunos inventados por mi. que quede claro qeu esta historia no se apega a normas o leyes aplicadas por Meyer para licántropos, vampiros e hibridos._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	10. Una visita inesperada

Tome mi bolso que se había caído con todo esto del auto & de la 'reconciliación' con mi padre, les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno & subí a mi nuevo auto, puse en marcha el motor & partí rumbo al instituto; al llegar busque algún lugar donde aparcar el auto, finalmente luego de buscar un par de minutos encontré uno no muy lejos de la entrada, baje & sentí las miradas de todos los presentes – claro había llegado con auto nuevo & no era cualquier auto – baje con normalidad, como si nada en verdad & me dirigí a mi salón. Para mi desgracia me tocaba biología & mi compañero era Tyler…oh que coincidencia

-Hola hermosa

-¿Quien te dio el derecho a llamarme hermosa? – dije hostilmente

-Pero hermosa ¿Qué pasa?

-Que no me llames así

-Ayer estabas de lo mas simpática ¿Qué pasa hoy?

-Ayer solo te recogí porque estaba lloviendo – lo fulmine con la mirada

-Eso significa que te preocupas por mi – se acerco & tomo mi mano - ¿o no?

-No me toques – saqué mi mano que estaba debajo de la suya

-Pero cariño

-¡NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO! – grite al pararme furiosa

-¿Qué pasa señorita Cullen? – se escucho desde la puerta

-Ah – gire mi cabeza & vi al profesor Bisbbie entrando al salón – nada señor – volví a sentarme

-No debes gritar así -susurro

-No me hables –gruñí

Evite todo contacto visual & físico, me había sacado de mis casillas. ¿desde cuando había tomado la decisión de decirme 'amor', 'cariño'?.

Toco la campana, mi tortura había terminado, salí lo más rápido que puede del salón en dirección a los casilleros.

-Pero que linda te vez enojada –susurro en mi oído

-Que te alejes de mi –dije cerrando con furia la puerta del casillero

-¿Por qué te enojas? –acaricio una de mis mejillas

-¡Ya basta! –grite & todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme- lo siento, no dormí bien, ando de malas –explique un tanto avergonzada

-Vez, Nessie tienes que calmarte –apoyo sus manos en los casilleros dejándome entre estos & su cuerpo- sabes…quiero revivir lo que paso en la tienda

-No me provoques –dije mientras corría mi cara

-Vamos linda –tomo mi mentón & corrió mi cara para que quedara frente a la suya

Antes de que lograra su cometido le di un golpe en la entrepierna, sentí un leve gemido de dolor proveniente de él & su cara mostraba cuanto dolor le cause, pero aun así no salio de su posición.

-No tenías porque hacerlo –dijo un tanto chillón

-No me tendrías porque haber provocado –arquee una ceja- permiso

Lo corrí un poco & me aleje. La verdad es que darle un buen golpe bajo me hizo sentir bien, se lo merecía después de todo.

Ya era hora del almuerzo & tenía ganas de ir a mi casa para estar con mis padres -si con lo de la mañana me bajo el regaloneo- así que me dirigí al estacionamiento. Subí como si nada a mi flamante auto & partí a mi hogar. AL llegar me pareció raro no ver el Volvo..sabía que irían por un sillón nuevo, pero no se demorarían toda una mañana, de todas formas pensé que por lo menos alguno de mis tíos estaría así que de igual forma baje del auto

-¿Hola? –dije al entrar, pero no hubo respuesta- ¿hay alguien? – tampoco hubo respuesta, solo un ruido que no sabía de donde provenía – ¿Mama? – nada – vamos ya te escuche, ¿tío Emmet eres tu? – nada

Camine cautelosamente hasta el salón para ver quien estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con ira

-Viene a verte –dijo tranquilamente

-¿Dónde están mis padres? –

-¿Por qué tan fría Nessie?

-No me cambies el tema & responde

-Cuando llegue ya no estaban, ahora responderás

-¿Te parece poco?, ¿no te acuerdas de la pelea a mi nacimiento?

-Si, exactamente por eso estoy aquí pequeña

-Explícate –lo mire con odio & se lo hice saber

-El trato era que regresaría cuando tú dejaras de crecer

-Tus visitas no son buenas Aro

-No pasara nada

No dije mas, no paso mucho para que sintiéramos el Volvo estacionarse frente de la casa.

-Nessie, cariño ¿Estas? – dijo mi madre al entrar

-Estoy en el salón – conteste sin quitarle la mirada a nuestro invitado

Mama entro al salón & quedo perpleja al ver a Aro, detrás de ella venia papa el cual quedo en el mismo estado, quedamos los cuatro en un silencio bastante incomodo, yo no quitaba la mirada de Aro, él me correspondía & mis padres nos miraban a ambos.

-Que sorpresa tenerte aquí – dijo mi padre dándole fin a aquel silencio

-No debería serlo, sabías que vendría – apenas termino la frase mire a mi padre fulminantemente

-¿Lo sabías? – gruñí

-Nessie – dijo Aro al poner una de sus frías manos en mi hombro – no sabía la fecha exacta de mi visita solo que vendría cuando dejaras de crecer

-Primero para ti soy Reneesme & segundo no me toques – saque su gélida mano de mi hombro

-Esta bien…solo cálmate, no estoy aquí con malas intenciones

-Seguro – murmure – da igual a lo que viniste, yo me voy

Salí completamente enfurecida del salón sentí los pasos de mis padres & de Aro detrás de mi, había comenzado a llover nuevamente así que tome mi chaqueta me la puse & salí de la casa.

-¿Dónde iras? – grito mi padre, pero no tubo respuesta – ¡Reneesme! – fue lo ultimo que escuche

Puse en marcha el motor & salí a toda velocidad, no me pareció extraño que no me detuvieran, mis padres sabían perfectamente que si estaba enojada & Jasper no estaba para controlarme era mejor dejarme ir, además estando donde Jake estaría bien; que excusa tan barata había utilizado, a mi no me engañaba él venía por otra razón, pero esta vez yo si podía defenderme o por lo menos pensar en algún plan para evitar algo como lo sucedido hace un par de años.

Llegue en cosa de minutos a la casa de mi licántropo, aparque en frente & baje corriendo – a velocidad vampiresa – toque a su puerta un par de veces, al quinto llamado aproximadamente abrió Billy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hellow people! el capitulo quedo corto, pero esque el otro viene con escena subida de tono 1313, pero bueno...empiezan los problemas con la visita de nuestro queridisimo Aro xD._

_Gracias a le gente que me agrega como favorite sory, story alert de vdd muchichimas gracias, obvio tn por los reviews :D._

_Gente lectora, como ya se habrán percatado subi Addiction, para que lo leean es un Edward&Bella aquí les dejo el summary: __No importaba el lugar, la hora, ni el momento, la pasión siempre se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos al punto de convertirnos en una adicción._

_Por ultimo les informo que desde ahora subire con días determinados, es decir Equinoccio: subire 2 veces por semana, el día lunes & el viernes & Addiction subire el miercoles & el domindo :D. así puedo preparar mejor los caps._

**_Todo personaje a excepcion de ls creados por mi le pertenecen a Meyer. Esta historia no se apega a las reglas creadas por la original auutora para licántropos, vampiros e hibridos._**

_Nos seguimos leyendo _

_Jane C. Carter_


	11. La mejor forma de atacar la frustación

-Hola

-Hola, entra antes de que te resfríes

Se hizo un lado para que entrara, lo cual obviamente hice me quede parada unos pocos centímetros de al puerta esperándolo.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa – asentí & obedecí – ¿vienes por Jake?

-Si ¿esta? – dije antes de sentarme en el sofá

-No salio a rondar, ¿lo esperaras?

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? – solo reí

-¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias –dije educadamente

-¿Puedo preguntar? –pegunto un tanto deseoso

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Ahora tu también lees mentes? –dijo un tanto divertido

-A decir verdad me gustaría, pero creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que alo me pasa

-No es para menos, eres la novia de mi hijo, debo conocerte

-Claro…es solo una visita que tenemos en casa que me descompensa, me pone mal verlo…el único problema en mi vida al parecer

-Okey, no te pregunto más

-Gracias

Nos quedamos en silencio, no duro mucho ya que a los pocos minutos Jake entró.

-Ho… ¿Nessie? – pregunto extrañado

-No, el vecino – dije sarcásticamente

-Andas simpática – siguió mi juego de sarcasmos

-Jake – dijo Billy secamente

Evidentemente algo transmita ese 'Jake' aparte de llamarlo –claramente- que era que no era momento para juegos idiotas & por la desfiguración de la cara de mi novio era claramente notoria que había captado el mensaje

-Oh…ya veo, Nessie – desvío su mirada hacía mi - ¿vamos? – me extendió su mano

-Vamos – tome su gran & desgastada mano

Me llevo hasta su cuarto, se sentó en su cama, tomo mi mano & tiro de ella para que me sentara en su regazo.

-¿Qué paso cariño?

-Aro – baje la mirada

-¿Esta aquí? – tomo mis manos

-Si, nadie me dijo que vendría a 'visitarme' cuando terminara mi crecimiento

-Claro, ahora entiendo

-¿Entiendes?

-Tu reacción a mi llegada, no tienes una buna capacidad de frustración

-Con que ahora eres psicólogo Jacob Black

-Solo tuyo &…a todo esto, queridísima paciente no me ha dado mi beso

-Pero las relaciones entre pacientes & doctores van fuera de las reglas –dije con tono gracioso

-Yo estoy para romper las reglas – se echo hacía tras

-¿Enserio? – me acerque para que nuestros labios rozaran

-Si – puso una de sus manos en mi nunca, entrelazo sus dedos con mi pelo & me beso

-Tu si sabes como animarme – dije al finalizar el beso

-Tengo otra mejor forma

-¿Otra? – me tomo de la cintura & me volteo de tal forma que el quedo encima de mi

-Creo saber a donde va esto

-Seguro que si

Beso mi mejilla derecha, luego bajo por mi cuello, bajo el cierre de mi chaqueta & me la saco, volvió a subir hasta llegar a mi boca & comenzó a jugar con mi labio inferior; Esta vez ya no estaba nerviosa ni menos tensa por ende el momento fluyo sin interrupciones, lo tire a un lado para que así yo pudiera quedar encima de él. Me senté con él entremedio de mis piernas, afortunadamente no tenía polera – claro con su alta temperatura no era necesario – así que mis manos se fueron a su pantalón, le saque el cinturón, desabroche el botón & posteriormente baje el cierre; cuando estaba a punto de sacárselo me tiro para que quedara debajo de el nuevamente.

-Soy dominante, recuérdalo

-Que pena, porque esta vez domino yo – lo tire nuevamente

-Me gusta

Me acosté sobre él sin decir nada, mis rodillas estaban dobladas alrededor de su cuerpo, mis manos entre su pecho & el mío, en tanto mi boca jugaba con su oreja, con Leves mordiscos & besos.

-Estas atrevida

-No hables – lo bese

Aquel beso se caracterizo por la violencia & la locura que expresábamos ambos, un beso largo que tan solo termino cuando me saco la remera.

-Tal vez te deje dominar mas seguido

-Estaría bueno – dije entre besos que le daba a su cuello

-Dije tal vez

No respondí estaba ocupada besando su pecho; al momento de llegar a su pantalón – nuevamente – se lo saque brutalmente, no alcance a quitarle el boxer porque me agarro los brazos & me subió a la altura de su cara.

-Me toca –dijo con la voz agitada

-No –respondí secamente

-Claro que si -lo empuje utilizando la fuerza vampiriza heredada de mi padre

-Te equivocas

-Estas brava

-¿Te molesta?- dije desafiante

-No, al contrario me agrada, Aro debería venir mas seguido

-No vuelvas a decirlo – gruñí – ahora cállate

-A tus órdenes

Continúe con el jueguito que tenía con su labio, el callo dada mi orden, no se veía complicado sino mas bien excitado, solo hacia ruido cuando el placer era demasiado para callarlo, finalmente quedamos desnudos los dos, Jake me tiro a un lado & se puso encima.

-Ahora sigo yo

-Pero…

-Shu, ahora te toca callar a ti

Obedecí a su orden, Jake paso su lengua por mi pecho una & otra vez, subió a mi boca & la beso violentamente, tomo mis muñecas, las llevo mas arriba de mi cabeza & las sostuvo firmemente, quedaba claro que no quería que intentara nada. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi oreja, la mordía, lamía & besaba, cosa que me excitaba, me solté de sus brazos & lo di vuelta para quedar encima, su cuerpo en medio de mis piernas sus manos atrapadas por las mías & su boca quedo atrapada en un juego que comenzó la mía. Tome su miembro & lo dispuse para que se introdujera en mi, no sentí aquella quemazón, es mas sentí unas mariposas en mi estomago bastante agradables, mis movimientos comenzaron lentos, de arriba abajo, para luego pasar a ser en círculos, eso me causo una excitación mas grande por lo que proseguí con ellos, pero mas apresurados; tome una de sus manos & la lleve a uno de mis senos, entendió perfectamente & por si solo comenzó a acariciarlo, se sentó & coloco sus manos en mi espalda, la comenzó acariciar lentamente & su boca comenzó a jugar con uno de mis senos, mis manos pasaron a su nuca, mi cabeza cayo hacía atrás & él enredo una de sus manos en mi cabello. Se tiro hacía delante provocando que yo cayera de espalda sobre la cama, coloco sus manos a los lados & entro en mi nuevamente, sus movimientos eran leves pero firmes, me daba un placer enorme, no pude aguantar gritar…al parecer eso lo excitaba mas & cada vez que gritaba sus movimientos eran mas rápidos. Sus manos ahora estaban entrelazas con las mías, de vez en cuándo el gritaba del placer como yo, finalmente llegamos al orgasmo final, Jake cayo rendido sobre mi jadeando al igual que yo.

-¿Aun crees que Aro no debería venir mas seguido?

-No necesariamente tiene que venir para que pase

-Buen punto

-Eres lo mejor, me haces olvidarme del mundo

-Para eso estoy –levanto un poco su cabeza & nuestras narices quedaron rozándose- ¿sabías?

-¿No me digas? te amo, lobito – lo bese

-¿Te quedaras?

-No lo se

-Quédate

-Mañana tengo que ir al instituto

-Te vas de aquí, no quiero que te vallas

-No tengo como rebatir ¿verdad¿

-No, ¿tienes hambre? –dijo radicalmente para cambiar el tema

-Si

-Bien entonces te invito a comer

-No, hagamos algo acá, no tengo ganas de salir

-Como digas princesa

Nos paramos de la cama, Jake me paso una remera – la cual me quedaba como un largo vestido – me lo puse & salimos a ver que prepararíamos.

-¿& Billy?

-Debe haberse ido para dejarnos tranquilos

-Ah –pude sentir como en mis mejillas se acumulaba un poco de sangre

-Bien ¿Qué va a querer de comer señorita?

-Lo que sea señorito

Nos preparamos algo censillo, comimos & dejamos limpio para que Billy no nos regañara.

-Jake…¿podemos ir a la playa? – pregunte cuándo terminamos de ordenar

-¿No que no querías salir?

-Quería, ahora quiero tomar aire & pensar un poco

-& supongo que la playa es el mejor lugar

-Exacto

-Bien entonces vamos

-Espera, debo cambiarme

-Pero…

-Si, vamos a la playa, pero soy sobrina de Alice Cullen…recuérdalo

-Claro, Alice

Corrí a la habitación de Jake & me puse la ropa que traía al principio, salí en cosa de segundos ya que para cambiarme lo hice a velocidad vampiriza.

-¿Lista?

-Si – tomo mi mano

-¿& ese auto? – pregunto cuando estuvimos fuera

-Un regalo de mis padres

-Mira tu

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-Sería genial

-Toma – le pase las llaves

-Era verdad

-Claro, lo que es mío también es tuyo

-Eres un dulce

-Ya sube -reí

-No, antes – corrió & me abrió la puerta del co-piloto

-Gracias – subí & el hizo lo mismo

-Wow – dijo cuando sintió el motor partir - ¿puedo?

-Claro

Llegamos mas rápido de lo esperado ya que Jake parecía niño con juguete nuevo por ende le saco todo el partido al auto & era de esperarse siendo hombre con un auto rápido, en cierto modo era igual a mi padre amaba la velocidad.

-Señorita – dijo al abrirme la puerta del copiloto

-Señorito – tome su mano

Caminamos descalzos por la orilla de la playa, hacía frío, pero estando al lado de Jake se pasaba rápidamente, nos sentamos cerca de la orilla, pero no tanto para que nos llegara el agua, Jake paso su mano por mi hombro & yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué harás? – pregunto

-Supongo – suspiré – que mañana lo enfrentare

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Tengo una mezcolanza de sentimientos contra él

-Prométeme algo – asentí – no hagas ninguna locura, no te dejes llevar tus sentimientos

-Te…lo prometo

-Gracias – beso mi frente

-Jake ¿Tú no me mataste por la imprimación?

-¿De que hablas?

-Cuando nací, tú ibas con el propósito de matarme

-Nessie, no hablemos de eso

-Necesito que me respondas, ¿fue por la imprimación?

-Nessie…

-¿Fue por eso verdad?

-¿Por qué recordarlo?

-Porque si no estuviera, Aro no estaría aquí, todo sería mejor

-No vuelvas a decir eso

-¿Por…

-Nessie, si tú no estuvieras aquí yo me muero

-Si no estuviera mi madre también te mueres

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bella en todo esto?

-Tu estabas enamorado de ella, por eso querías matarme

-Nessie…

-No, Jake sabes que es verdad – comencé a llorar

-Mírame – me tomo de los brazos & me sacudió – ¡que me mires! – Obedecí – que te quede claro que yo sin ti no soy nada, que te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo & lo de Bella quedo en el pasado, te amo Nessie & no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión

No pude responder, explote en llanto, automáticamente Jake me abrazo, pero no pudo contenerme, las lagrimas eran imparables, llego a un punto en que ya no tenía mas, termine quedándome dormida en sus brazos.

-Despierta bella durmiente

-Mmm – abrí mis ojos lentamente - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10

-¡¿Qué?!, debería estar en el instituto

-Lo se, por eso te desperté

-¿No lo podías haber echo antes? – dije mientras me paraba a buscar mi ropa

-No, también acabo de despertar para tu información

-Lo siento – me senté a su lado

-No te preocupes, ve a vestirte

-Te amo

Le di un pequeño beso & me fui a vestir, afortunadamente tenía ropa nueva en casa de Jake, me vestí rápidamente, lave mi cara & me peine al salir Jake me esperaba sentado en el sofá del living.

-Me voy – bese sus labios – te amo

-Nessie – grito antes de que saliera de la casa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acércate

-Jake…

-Por favor

Me acerque & en un abrir & cerrar de ojos estaba entre el sillón & su cuerpo

-¿Segura que no quieres repetir lo de ayer?

-Me encantaría…pero no puedo

-Vamos, Nessie eres hibrida, repetirás la secundaría mas de una vez

-Lo se, pero…debo irme –lo saque de encima & salí corriendo del lugar

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hellow world! mis perdones por no subir ayer, pero esque estaba en lo de una amiga & no pude :D, pero como no las puedo dejar sin cap hoy subi :P, ademas que este es largito xd & con auqella escena 1313, bueno en el proximo cap...Nessie...no les adelanto nada mejor xd, así lo leen._

_Como siempre dejen sus RR para decirme que tal, si tienen alguna idea, o alguna critica lo que quiera._

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. Este fic no se apega a las normas establecidas por la original autora pra licántropos, vampiros e hibridos._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	12. El plan

Subí rápidamente al auto, prendí el motor & puse marcha al instituto sin dejar que Jake lograra objetar algo para detenerme; al llegar el estacionamiento estaba vacío, era de esperarse estaban todo en clases, baje del auto & corrí hasta la secretaría para informar de mi atraso, pero me encontré con una gran sorpresa

-¡Reneesme! – grito mi madre & corrió a abrazarme

-¿Qué hacen acá?

-Te estábamos buscando – respondió mi padre sin tono aparente

-¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? – dijo mi madre al termino del abrazo

-Yo… - miré hacia un lado - ¿Qué hace él acá? –lo fulmine con la mirada

-También estaba preocupado –dijo el muy idiota

-Já, por favor hazme reír; _sarcasmo ¿lo notaste?_ –prense & mi padre gruño

-Reneesme – me llamo la atención mi padre

-No me pidas que le crea, porque no lo are… bien –mire a la recepcionista- yo solo venía a lo de mi atraso

-No se preocupe Srta. Cullen, puede pasar a clases – dijo la amable señora

-Gracias – me di media vuelta

-Un momento señorita – me detuvo mi padre – tu vienes a casa con nosotros, debemos hablar

-Lo siento, pero iré a clases – salí de la secretaría

-¡Reneesme! – grito mi madre

-¿Qué? – me di vuelta para verla con odio en mi cara

-Vamos a casa

-Ya les dije que no – subí las escaleras

-Reneesme Cullen baja ahora – ordeno mi padre

-Mira papa, mientras él –lo fulmine con la mirada por milésima vez- se quede en casa yo pasare el menos tiempo posible en ella & dejen de molestarme – subí el resto de la escalera

Odiaba tratar así a mis padres, pero debía hacerlo; en el camino al instituto había tomado una decisión, arme un plan & tratando de esa manera mis padres era la única forma de alejarlos para que no lo descubrieran; entre a la sala de Química, le entregue el papel de atraso al profesor & me fui a sentar.

-¿& esta hora de llegar? – dijo mi queridísimo compañero de banco Tyler

-No es de tu incumbencia –el odio aun se notaba en mi voz

-Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo

-Cierra la boca – lo fulmine con la mirada

-Okey, tranquila

El resto de la clase Tyler no dijo palabra alguna, cosa que me favoreció bastante para concentrarme en la materia, al final de la hora intente salir del salón pero Kell me detuvo antes.

-Hola – dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Te refieres a mi atraso? –arquee una ceja

-A eso & tu mal humor

-Tuve una discusión con mis padres –dije sinceramente aunque no era la razón completa

-No me mientas

-No es mentira

-Tus padres estaban acá preguntando donde estabas

-Lo se, me los encontré, por eso mi mal humor, discutí con ellos

-¿Por qué?

-Mira Kell, la verdad no quiero hablar de esto, ni siquiera quiero entrar a clases, mejor me voy – me paré

-No puedes irte

No respondí & corrí al auto, partí el motor & salí del estacionamiento sin mirar atrás, no sabía bien a donde ir, debía llevar a cabo mi plan, pero no sabía como hacerlo

Finalmente decidí ir a mi casa, en una de esas mis padres no estaban & podría proceder tranquila, llegue & por desgracia mis padres estaban, así que aparque el auto mas lejos de la casa para que no lo vieran, baje & camine rápida pero cautelosamente para no llamar la atención, escale el árbol que estaba en frente de mi habitación, al llegar a la altura del ventanal salte a el – afortunadamente estaba abierto – cuando estuve adentro sentí a mi madre subir & como no debía verme me escondí en el gran armario – cortesía de Alice – afortunadamente fui rápida ya que mi madre entro a mi cuarto & se sentó en mi cama, comenzó a acariciar las cubiertas, miro todo su alrededor con angustia en su rostro, la verdad entendía que lo hiciera después de todo en la mañana les había quedado claro que si me verían sería suerte ya que no pretendía pasar tiempo ahí, me dio pena verla así, hasta reconsidere mi plan, pero no lo suficiente para no llevarlo acabo…sabía que sufrirían, pero era eso o pasar el resto de mi vida con él presente en nuestras vidas.

Luego de un rato, mama se fue, supe que si hubiera podido llorar lo había echo, pero claramente el echo de que ella sea vampiro no se lo permitía; apenas salio hice igual, cerré la puerta con cuidado & me senté en mi cama, no paso mucho hasta que sentí a alguien salir, me asome en fracción de segundos por el ventanal & vi a mis padres subirse al Volvo, a penas deje de visualizar el auto baje las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrar a Aro & así fue, estaba sentado en el living viendo televisión.

-Que bueno que te encuentro –dije secamente

-Volviste –medio sonrío

-No es necesario que seas cariñoso, mis padres ya no están

-¿De que hablas? –se hizo el ofendido

-Deja de fingir & dime a que haz venido en realidad

-Ya te lo dije…

-No me vengas con eso de que vienes por lo acordado –interrumpí- vienes por otro motivo, lo se

-Veo que no pude engañarte

-Lo sabía –susurré- dime a que vienes – ordené

-Muy simple viene a terminar lo que no hice a tu nacimiento

-Era de esperarse – supiere – bien aquí me tienes

-¿Te dejaras matar?

-Si es la única forma de que dejes a mi familia en paz –el corazón se me partió en mil pedazos

-¿Es por tu familia o por tu novio el lobo? – abrí mis ojos como huevo frito – es así

-El no tiene nada que ver en esto –sentí como mis ojos se ponían llorosos, pero no dejaría que él me viera así

-Ahora que te entregas no le are nada –sonrío ampliamente

-Maldito

-No necesito tus insultos, llego la hora de acabar con esto, aun que hubiera deseado que fuera mas difícil

-Como sea, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Ya que te entregaste supongo que si

-En el bosque, no quiero que me mates en la casa de mis padres

-Que considerada –dijo dulcemente- andando- cambio su tono a uno antipático

Salimos de la casa, él atrás de mi, lo guíe hasta el centro del bosque, así no se escucharía tanto para llamar la atención.

-Respóndeme una cosa – asentí - ¿porque hace esto?

-Porque no quiero que molestes mas a mi familia, no quiero otra batalla como la de mi nacimiento, no quiero que sufran más por mi

-¿Te das cuenta de que si mueres sufrirán de todos modos?

-Si, pero se les pasara, en cambio si sigo viva, será constante

-Okey, entonces comencemos –me miro animado

-Espera, quiero que les digas que los amo & que me perdonen por esto

-No es necesario que lo haga

-¿uh?

-Están detrás de ti –sonrío malévolamente

-¿Qué?

Voltee mi cabeza & así era, estaban mis padres, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie & Jacob, ¿que hacían ahí?, no lo entendía, ¿como era posible que supieran donde encontrarnos?, ¿Qué acaso Aro sabía lo que pasaría o Alice lo vio?.

Los mire aterrada, sabía que mi madre diría algo, pero antes de que pudiera sentí un golpe en mi estomago, un golpe que rompió mis costillas e hizo que saliera sangre por mi boca, caí al suelo & sentí el grito de mi madre que decía que parara & a Aro decir que yo lo había elegido.

-Basta – dije mientras me ponía de pie - ¿Por qué los trajiste? – dije con dificultad

-Para que vieran tu muerte

-Déjala Aro – ordeno mi padre

-¡Cállate! – gruñí – ninguno de ustedes hará nada –tosí & mas sangre salio de mi boca

-Amor, no por favor – dijo Jake con lágrimas en sus ojos – recuerda la promesa

-La recuerdo, pero esto es lo mejor, dejen que haga lo que tiene que hacer, les juro que si intervienen a mi recuperación irte en su búsqueda para que lo haga, no aumenten su dolor…!háganlo por favor!

-Cariño no lo hagas – grito mi madre

-Esta decidido & si no quieren ver váyanse – voltee hacía mi oponente

Aro corrió hacia mi & me lanzo hacía un árbol, el cual se rompió al recibir el impacto; jamás había sentido tanto dolor físico, mejor dicho jamás lo sentí, todo gracias a mi dura piel, pero enfrentándome con un vampiro era distinto, sus golpes si lograban dañarme. Me tomo del cuello & comenzó a ahorcarme, ya no respiraba, no sentía mi cuerpo, solo escuchaba los gritos desesperados de mi familia. Aro al ver que ya no quedaba mas que hacer me tiro & caí en frente de mi familia, estaba en mis ultimas, ya me costaba respirar, ver & oír, lo último que logre captar fue a todos gritar & mirarme con desesperación, el último gesto que logre hacer fue una pequeña mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa & perdí el conocimiento

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hellow world! como andan?...yo harta del colegio, son 10 para las 10 & desde las 6 que estoi haciendo un fuck pergamino para filosofia ¬¬, tube problemas con la impresora, con el papel, con el quemado de los bordes, con el sello de vela...con todo, tengo uno de mid deditos quemdos ¬¬, pero al final lo termine :D, así qe ahora tranquila subo este cap impacto hahaah no, algo d__ecisivo_ quizás...a ver que pasa en el proximo cap...quizás este sea el final..no lo se, si quieren saberlo leean el viernes.

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer a excepcion de los ineventados por mi. Esta historia no se apega a normas que Meyer alla establecido para Licántropos, Vampiros e Hibridos.**_

_Nos seguimos leyendo -Jane C. Carter_


	13. Despertando

_Tut-tut-tut…_ con ese misero pitido comencé a despertar, tenía la boca seca a lo que mi cuerpo reacciono comenzando a mover mi lengua para producir saliva. Con mis ojos aun cerrados moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, apreté mis parpados & comencé a acomodarme a la luz de la habitación.

-Edward – sentí decir a una dulce voz

-Cariño – se escucho una voz grabe que se acercaba

-Por fin reaccionas – dijo nuevamente la dulce voz

-¿Qué… - abrí mis ojos & vi las caras de mis padres que me observaban con ternura - ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mi padre. Puso una de sus manos congeladas en mi frente

-Debería estar muerta

-¿Como crees que dejaríamos que te mataran?

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que lo impidieran? –grite al intentar sentarme para luego quejarme de un dolor en mi pecho

-Cálmate, no te hace bien…de todos modos esa no es la pregunta correcta –mi madre susurro para luego ayudarme a acomodarme

-¿Uh?

-¿Cómo pudiste entregarte a Aro? –pregunto mi padre con un leve tono de molestia

-Si no lo hacía – trague – él era capaz de matarlos, de matar al abuelo Charlie o a la abuela Rene o… -un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo – podía matar a Jacob –mi voz se esfumo al termino de la oración

-No te preocupes por eso, ya no pasara – ambos me abrazaron

-¿Ya no mas? –pregunte mas que extrañada

-Esta muerto – explico mi madre

-¿Cómo? – dije impactada

-Luego de que perdiste el conocimiento todos nos abalanzamos sobre él, incluso Jacob, entre todos lo logramos matar…fue un tato complicado, pero lo logramos

Aro, ¿muerto?, ¿era posible eso?, _claro que boba si_ pensé, si mis padres me lo decían era porque así era, además un solo vampiro contra toda una familia además de Jacob convertido en lobo, era muy poco probable que sobreviviera, aun siendo Aro Volturi quizás eso se debió hacer desde un principio…para no llegar a estas circunstancias

-Cariño, no debiste ponerte en ese riesgo, menos por nosotros –dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ma, no podía permitir que se repitiera, no podía permitir que ustedes se pusieran en riesgo por mi, de nuevo no –negué con la cabeza

-Reneesme mírame – ordeno mi padre & obedecí – no debiste –recalco- preocuparte por eso, eres nuestra hija & haríamos cualquier cosa por tu bien, además nosotros somos vampiros costaría mucho que Aro nos matara en especial si esta solo & tu que eres hibrida te pones en ese riesgo, ¿no lo encuentras un poco ilógico?

-Tiene sentido, pero seguiría viniendo hasta matarme –arquee una ceja

-Nessie, basta de atormentarte ya esta muerto, ahora descansa – sugirió mi madre

-Bien…Un momento

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron ambos

-Jacob, ¿donde esta?, quiero verlo

-Esta afuera, pero es mejor que descanses

-No, quiero verlo –dije como niña caprichosa

-Nessie…

-Quiero verlo –repetí firmemente

-Que terca eres – dijo mi padre

-Salí a ustedes – le saque la lengua

-Lo haremos pasar – dijo mi padre resignado

Salieron de la habitación & al segundo entro Jacob

-¡Amor! – se acerco & tomo mi mano – por fin despiertas – beso mis labios

-Por fin – sonreí

-Estaba tan preocupado…

-Lo siento – dije interrumpiéndolo

-¿Perdón? – me miro extrañado

-Siento haberte preocupado

-Amor…no, no te sientas culpable, lo importante es que estas despierta –me abrazo

Nos quedamos un rato hablando, me contó un par de cosas que habían hecho mientras yo estaba en coma…pero que fueron pocas porque pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado en un sillón en la sala de espera. Se hacía tarde & debía irse, beso mis labios cortamente & salio de mi habitación, a los pocos segundos mis padres volvieron a entrar.

-Debes descansar –dijo mi madre

-¿De que hablas?, me siento mejor que nunca – sonreí

-Tus heridas aun no están sanas…¿Qué acaso no recuerdas…

-¿Que soy hibrida? Todos los días de mi vida madre

-Entonces descansaras –concluyo mi padre

-¿& si no quiero? –arquee una ceja como acostumbraba al desafiar a mi padre

-Como extrañabas que hicieras eso –dijo mi este para luego besar mi frente –duerme, mañana veré si convenzo a Carlisle para que nos vallamos a casa –susurro a mi oído

-Te escuche, Edward –dijo mi madre

-Vamos ma, no seré vampiro, pero me recupero rápido –le sonreí

-Lo pensare –beso mi frente- ¿dormirás?

-Solo si dejas que papa convenza al abuelo –dije sonriendo malévolamente

-Eres una tramposa –asentí- bien lo dejare

-Gracias –sonreí

Sentí a mis padres salir & aun que el sueño ni se asomaba por mi cuerpo me di vuelta & cerré mis ojos, si quería regresar a casa al día siguiente era lo único que me quedaba por hacer.

-Mi vida –escuche a lo lejos- cariño despierta – escuche aun mas cerca- Nessie, vamos arriba

-¿Ma? – dije mientras me volteaba

-Exacto, debes levantarte & vestirte – dijo luego de abrir las cortinas de la habitación

-¿Enserio?, ¿Ya me puedo ir? –pregunte con una sonrisa

-Si, pero…

-Ay, no odio esos peros

-Lo se, debes quedarte en reposo durante 2 semanas

-¡2 semanas!, ¿Es chiste? –reí

-No, pequeña –dijo mi padre mientras entraba a la habitación- esa fue la condición de Carlisle

-¡Maldición! –susurre

-Toma –dijo mi padre luego de extender su mano la cual tenía un bolso- Alice me pasó esto para que te cambies

-Como aprovecha estos momentos para hacerme poner lo que a ella le gusta –dije recibiendo el bolso

-Es Alice –río- ve a cambiarte –ordeno mi madre

Me pare con un poco de dificultad, la verdad es que no sabía cuanto tiempo pase inconciente…sería algo que preguntaría luego de cambiarme. Entre al baño & abrí el bolso, saque el conjunto que Alice eligió & procedía a ponérmelo. El atuendo consistía en unos pitillos de jeans oscuros, con una sudadera blanca, una blusa a cuadritos verde mas grande de lo habitual por ende me la coloque encima como si fuera una chaqueta & en mis pies unas bellas converse blancas. Me acerque al espejo para darme cuenta de que tenía la cara toda rasguñada, me causo impacto –debo admitir- jamás pensé verme de tal forma. Lave mi cara & ordene mi pelo…el cual estaba limpio por alguna extraña razón, cepille mis dientes & salí.

-¿Lista? –pregunto mi padre & yo asentí- vamos entonces

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello world! bien un nuevo capitulo :D, es un poco mas corto qe los demas al parecer, pero bueno...no les adelantare nada de lo que viene para que se sorprendan al leerlo :D.  
Antes de irme obvio decirles que me dejen sus RR para saber que tal el cap, ideas, criticas...lo que quieran decirme, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, pero en vdd si son insultos o algo asi cuiden sus palabras :D xd.  
**TODOS LOS PERSONAES LE PERTENECEN A MEYER, SIN CONTAR LOS INVENTADOS POR MI.**_

_Jane C. Carter_


	14. Andrew Coven

Era lunes, mi madre me despertó como de costumbre; me levante con ganas, habían sido dos semanas un poco aburridas ya que no me dejaban hacer mucho, pero en fin ya podía volver al instituto a tener clases normales.

Me metí a la ducha, sentir el agua tibia me hizo muy bien. Salí , peine me cabello y deje mi beliquillo hacía atrás.

Entre a mi habitación y comencé a buscar que me pondría, mire por la ventana & estaba lloviendo así que volví mi mirada al armario y decidí ponerme unos pitillos de color azul junto con un chaleco negro, una chaqueta & mis infaltables converse. Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina.

-Buenos días –dije mientras entraba a la cocina

-¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa? –pregunto mi padre mientras besaba mi frente

-Bien, con mucha energía –dije luego de sentarme

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? –pregunto mi madre

-La verdad no tengo hambre, tal vez compre algo en el camino

-¿Segura que si te dejo compraras algo? –inquirió mi madre

-Te lo prometo –bese su mejilla, luego la de mi padre y salí

Subí a mi auto y puse en marcha el motor, como le había prometido a mi madre que compraría algo pase a una cafetería, pedí un café cortado con un pastelillo; mientras esperaba mi orden me senté a leer los apuntes que Kell generosamente me había llevado continuamente durante las dos semanas de ausencia. La materia no me costaba en ninguno de los ramos por ende sabía como ponerme al día.

Por alguna razón el pedido se demoraba mas de lo habitual, pero tenía tiempo así que no me preocupaba, prontamente un olor conocido, se apodero de mi nariz…el olor de su sangre se acercaba mas y mas, mis insititos se activaron instantáneamente cuando lo sentí a mi lado, aun que lo podía controlar era desagradable.

-Mi Nessie –dijo Tyler luego de besar mi mejilla

-No soy tuya –respondí como de costumbre, mientras cerraba el cuaderno

-¿Cómo estas, linda?, Kell me dijo que habías tenido un accidente automovilístico

-Efectivamente, pero no fue nada… -mentí

-Srta. Cullen –dijeron del mesón de ordenes informándome que mi pedido ya estaba

-Mi pedido –me pare y el me tomo del brazo

-¿Te llevo al instituto?, esta lloviendo y no quiero que te mojes

-No –me solté de su brazo- vengo en mi auto

-¿Pero Kell dijo que el auto quedo destruido?

-_El que quedara destruido eres tu si no te alejas _– pensé- pues no, fue el Volvo de mi padre el que quedo destruido, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento –mentí nuevamente

No dije mas y camine hasta la señorita que tenía mi orden, la tome, le di las gracias y salí sin fijarme en Tyler. Subí al auto y encendí el motor para salir lo mas luego de ahí.

Ese idiota se estaba buscando que lo matara y lo peor es que él ni lo sabía…un momento…eso era, debía decirle la verdad a Tyler, pero tal vez si lo hacía él se lo diría a un amigo y ese amigo a otro y así sucesivamente hasta que todos sepan que mi familia & yo somos vampiros. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de solo pensar en lo que sucedería si los habitantes de Forks –exceptuando mis abuelos, Kell, Jake & sus cercanos- supieran lo que somos.

Llegue al instituto, aparque & camine hasta mi sala.

Finalmente con respecto a decirle a Tyler la verdad preferí esperar hasta hablarlo con mis padres, ellos sabrían darme la decisión correcta.

-Amiga –dijo Kell sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Ah?...Kell, hola –dije distraída

-¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunto sin rodeos

-¿De que hablas?

-No me mientas, Nessie te conozco

-Amiga, alucinas estoy perfectamente bien –mentí como ya lo hacía desde la mañana

-¿Segura?

-Como nunca –mentí nuevamente

Caminamos por el hecho de que la campana sonó, nos separamos ya que yo tenía Lengua y ella Biología. Para mi desgracia era una de las tantas clases que compartía con 'el idiota'. Esperaba que hubiera algún puesto vacío que no fuera el de su lado, no es por nada, pero ni aunque no hubiera alguno inventaría alguna excusa para sentarme con otro ya que Tyler no es el único que gusta de mi, después de todo tengo la belleza de mi madre mas la de un vampiro, hace efectos en los adolescentes de hoy en día y aun que tenía a Jake no impedía que sacara provecho de vez en cuando de aquella situación.

Entre y justo habían dos puestos vacíos, uno junto a Tyler y otro junto a un muchacho que era nuevo, a mi parecer ya que jamás lo había visto. Era moreno, con el pelo negro…diría que se parecía bastante a Jake, pero mi novio era mas lindo.

Me acerque a él sin prestarle la mas mísera atención a Tyler y aunque sentía su mirada fulminándome por el simple hecho de acercarme a aquel chico, me senté de todas formas.

-Hola –dije con una sonrisa

-Hola –dijo & subió su mirada para verme. Tenía unos ojos negros penetrantes, pero su cara mostraba dulzura & timidez –soy Andrew…Andrew Coven –me extendió su mano

-Mucho gusto –estreche su mano- yo soy Reneesme Cullen, pero dime Nessie –le sonreí

-Bien…Nessie –sonrío

Gracias a dios, ahora podría alejarme de Tyler en las clases, si este chico Andrew tomaba mis ramos podía sentarme con él y problema solucionado, además le haría un favor, siendo nuevo conocería a mis amigos y se integraría fácilmente al grupo.

El profesor entro, luego de explicar unas cosas nos dejo una actividad ya que tenía unos problemas que debía atender.

Como mis padres habían pasado por mas de una vez –en especial mi padre- la secundaria, ninguna materia se me hacía difícil y lengua era una de mis favoritas, por ende fui la primera en terminar la actividad. Mire a mi lado y mi compañero estaba un poco complicado por lo que decidí ayudarlo. Era un chico muy simpático, risueño, muy esforzado y entendía rápidamente lo que le explicaba.

-Nessie, ayúdame –ordeno alguien a mis espaldas

-¿Perdón? –dije mientras me daba vuelta para ver a Tyler - ¿y a ti quien te da el derecho de ordenarme algo?

-Soy tu novio –respondió secamente

-¿Qué? –estalle en risas- ¿tu?, ¿mi novio?, estas loco, sabes perfectamente que tengo uno y su nombre es Jacob Black –dije parándome para estar un poco mas a su altura

-Eso no será por mucho

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque tu me amas a mi

-Sabes que no es así

-Y tu sabes que si lo es

-Aléjate de mi –dije en susurro

-No hasta que me ayudes

-Entonces te quedas ahí parado, porque estoy ayudando a Andrew –dije luego de sentarme y darle la espalda –como te decía esa no es la terminación

Sentí como los pasos del idiota se alejaban y pude respirar tranquila.

-¿De verdad te gusta? –pregunto Andrew

-¿Quién? ¿Tyler? –asintió- no, alguien como él –cerré mis ojos- no es mi tipo –dije mientras negaba con la cabeza- además –abrí mis ojos- como dije tengo novio y lo amo…ahora dime ¿tu…tienes novia?

-No, llegue hace unas semanas de San Clemente, California

-Cool, supongo…creo que me equivoco ¿no? -dije al ver su cara melancólica

-En cierto modo, deje todas mis amistades, tenía mi vida allá y ahora…

Un nudo se apodero de mi estomago, me sentía un tanto identificada con él, después de todo sabía perfectamente que algún día –no muy lejano por desgracia- tendría que partir de Forks y no había nada que pudiera hacer para aplazar las cosas ya que mis padres gran esfuerzo estaba haciendo para mantenerme en aquel lugar. Definitivamente les estaba causando un gran lío, primero el deseo que tengo hacía la sangre del idiota, segundo mi novio es un licántropo, tercero los estaba atando a un lugar en el cual ellos y yo mucho tiempo no podíamos estar; que mal…la verdad es que me daba cuenta de los problemas que les causaba a mi familia y a pesar de eso, ellos me protegían y amaban, en especial papa…aun me cuestionaba el como pude llegar a pensar que no me quería…fui muy tonta, pero ahora nuestra relación esta tan firme al igual que la que tengo con mi madre, los amo y agradecía que sean vampiros así los tendría por el resto de mi vida…quizás toda mi eternidad.

-¿Nessie? –pregunto Andrew sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

-Que termino la clase

-Ah…claro

Salimos del salón, sentí la mirada fulminante de Tyler en mi espalda, pero que va, no me podía importar menos y tal como hice al principio de la clase seguí mi camino con mi nuevo amigo para mostrarle las instalaciones, y curiosamente nos encontramos con Kell.

-Amiga, te presento a Andrew, Andrew ella es Kell –dije sonriendo

-Ho..ola –dijo mi amiga tartamudeando

Estrecharon sus manos y ambos quedaron inmóviles, sus miradas pegadas, había sido amor a primera vista. Sonreí al ver la escena y los deje solos. El día paso rápido. Me alegraba que Andrew tomara todos mis ramos y considerando dos factores importantes que eran que fui la primera chica que conoció y que era la mejor amiga de la chica que le gusto se sentaría en todas las clases conmigo y eso significaría claramente que no tendría que tomarme con el idiota a menos de 1 metro…o tal vez un par de asientos mas atrás.

Me despedí de la gente que me importaba y subí a mi auto, lo único que quería era llegar a casa luego para hablar con mis padres. Aparqué donde siempre, baje y me encontré con Charlie; hace tiempo que no lo veía así que corrí y lo abrace, considerando que tenía fuerza vampiriza lo termine votando al suelo.

-Lo siento –dije mientras me paraba y lo ayudaba

-No te preocupes –dijo entre risas- se me olvida que eres mas fuerte que las niñas de tu edad –dijo luego de desordenar mi pelo con su mano derecha

-No me despeines –regañe quitando mi cabeza de su mano

-Como extrañe tus regaños –me abrazo

-y yo tu olor- apenas termine la frase, las miradas asustadas de todos cayeron sobre mi- no, no el de la sangre, el olor característico de mi abuelo Charlie no se asusten…además su sangre ya paso a ser una de esas que no me causan nada…como la de Kell

-Que bueno, me diste un buen susto, pequeña –dijo Charlie revolviendo mi pelo nuevamente. Lo mire fulminante y se detuvo

-Pa, ma quiero preguntarles algo –ambos me mirando con el signo de interrogación en su cara- ¿puedo decirle a Tyler lo que soy capaz de hacerle si me sigue tentando?

-¿Qué?,¿Reneesme estas loca? –grito mi padre – no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿sabes lo que nos puede pasar si la gente se entera?

-Bueno…si, mala idea preguntar, lo siento ¿si?, no le diré nada

-Me parece –dijo calmándose

No dije mas, simplemente me fui a mi habitación. Jamás creí que se alteraría tanto, solo era una pregunta…ni que lo hubiera hecho ya.

Me recosté en la cama, conecte mi I-pod & me quede escuchando música hasta que me quede dormida.

Media dormida aun comencé a sentir como alguien me movía para despertarme, abrí mis ojos y vi la cara de mi licántropo novio esperando impaciente a que despertara por completo.

-Hola amor –dije mientras me sacaba los audífonos & me sentaba

-Hola preciosa, ¿muy cansada?

-No, solo…no se, me quede dormida

-Calro –sonrio

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quier que hagamos algo –lo mire sin entender- te invito a cenar

-Me encantaría –sonreí & él tomo mi muñeca para ayudarme

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hellow word! de verdad poco tengo que decir con respecto al capitulo, solo que sabía que debía subir ayer pero de verdad no pude, fue un día agotador & la verdad es que poco animo tenía para subir; en fin disfrutenlo  
**Todo personaje le pertenece a Meyer sin contar los creados por mi**_

_Jane C. Carter  
_


	15. Un nuevo vampiro

Las semanas pasaron rápido, no me preocupaba de Tyler, ya que Andrew se sentaba junto a mi en todas las clases y en los recreos…pues no se acercaba porque lo evitaba.

Era lunes, estaba sentada sobre el pasto, era el segundo recreo; la mayoría estudiaba para el examen de lengua que tendríamos, otros conversaba, algunos jugaban y yo leía un poco. La verdad era que el examen era lo que menos me preocupaba, la materia me la sabía, papa había pasado todo un día enseñándomela así que de que aprobaría, aprobaría.

-Por favor ayúdame –dijo una voz masculina y yo alce mi mirada

-No molestes Tyler –gruñí

-Por favor, no entiendo la materia y tu eres la que mejor la entiende –me miro desesperado

-Bien siéntate –dije resignada

Se sentó pegado a mi, coloco su cuaderno sobre mis piernas y yo comencé a ver sus apuntes.

-Claro que no vas a entender, tus apuntes son pésimos –regañe. Tome mi morraly& saque mi cuaderno- estudiaremos del mío

Le comencé a explicar lo que no entendía, hasta que su olor comenzó a introducirse por mi nariz. Me pude controlar y pasar desapercibida. Una pelota cayo a mi lado, Tyler paso por encima mío para agarrarla y la tiró, su olor penetro mi nariz provocando que me insitito vampirezco reaccionara inmediatamente, cerré mis ojos e inhale aquel fragante olor de su sangre, ya no podía mas, el instinto me había ganado, tome su mano y le susurre al oído _debemos hablar_, acto seguido estábamos caminando hacía el bosque. Cuando ya estuvimos lo suficiente lejos del instituto, tanto para que nadie escuchara sus gritos, comencé mi engaño.

-Aquí esta bien –dije soltando su mano para luego caminar un poco mas dándole la espalda

-No me quieres decir nada ¿verdad?...mas bien te decidiste y quieres que juguemos un rato –dijo. Puedo apostar que sonrío. Era perfecto, se dejaría…sin saber que moriría en el acto

-Me conoces muy bien –dije

No paso mucho hasta que sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura y sus labios besando mi cuello…lo disfrutaba, pero disfrutaría mas beber su sangre, su tan saciada sangre humana. Me dio media vuelta, pase mis brazos por su cuello y su boca topo con la mía, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, una de sus manos comenzó a subir mi polera, lo detuve y lo tire al suelo, me senté con mis piernas a los costados de él, agarre sus muñecas y las lleve a los costados de su cabeza, ahora mi boca topo con la suya, luego comencé a bajar con pequeños besos hacía su cuello.

-Me gusta que tomes el control –dijo jadeando

-Esto no te gustara –dije contra su piel

Lamí su cuello para luego abrir mi boca y enterrar mis dientes, sentí su grito de dolor, trataba de zafarse, pero yo era mas fuerte. Su sangre comenzó a entrar por mi boca…era exquisita, dulce, sabrosa, el mejor manjar de este mundo. Tyler gritaba y yo simplemente me limitaba a beber toda su sangre, pero reaccione, _¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? _pensé_,_ no lo podía matar. Me para alterada, Tyler casi convulsionaba y gritaba desesperado; limpie la sangre de mi boca y lo tome, corrí –a velocidad vampiro- hasta mi casa mientras en mi mente decía '_papa ayúdame_'_. _En cosa de segundos llegue a la casa, mi padre salio apresurado y al ver que traía a Tyler en tales condiciones corrió hacía mi, lo tomo y lo entro a la casa.

-¿Qué paso Reneesme? –pregunto mi madre mientras me abrazaba

-No pude…no pude, mama se morirá

-Edward… -dijo mi madre, luego no escuche mas porque me tapo los oídos

Pocos segundos después llegaron Jasper, Alice, mis abuelos, Emmett & Rosalie. Jasper sustituyo a mi madre y me abrazo, para luego llevarme a mi habitación.

-¿Qué paso, Nessie? –pregunto cuando entramos a mi cuarto

-¿Qué no viste? –dije alterada- se morirá por mi culpa, soy un moustro, ¡UN MOUSTRO MALDITA SEA! –dije golpeando la pared

-Basta –dijo tomando mis manos- tranquila –me abrazo- un accidente lo comete cualquiera

-No fue un accidente –dije y entre llanto- no le puedes llamar accidente a esto

-Tal vez, pero eres mas débil, recuérdalo

-No soy mas débil, soy un moustro, él morirá por mi, yo seré la culpable

Sentí como una honda de tranquilidad me inundaba, se lo agradecí para luego caminar a mi cama y recostarme en la espera de que alguien subiera a avisarme lo que había pasado. Jasper se sentó a mi lada a vigilar mi estado, mientras que yo solo me quede mirando el techo. No se cuanto paso, pero sentí las pisadas de alguien, inmediatamente me senté en la cama y mire a la puerta. Era mi padre.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte, pero no me respondió- papa, responde

-No esta muerto, pero no pudimos sacar la ponzoña

Esas palabras me llegaron como un gran golpe en el estomagó, Tyler como vampiro…lo había convertido contra su voluntad, sin que supiera que era lo que le esperaba…le había arruinado la vida.

Las lagrimas salieron, mi padre me abrazo y Jasper salio de la habitación.

-Quiero verlo

-No, Carlisle y Esme se lo llevaron a su casa, ahí pasara los tres primeros días, luego vendrá con nosotros.

-¿y su familia?

-Encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo

-Perdóname –no me quedo mas que decir

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te entiendo

Comencé a llorar y mi padre me abrazo con mayor fuerza, su fría piel me quemaba, pero no me importaba.

Sentí como alguien entraba a mi pieza, no mire, pero sentí otro hielo a mi lado…era mi madre. Luego de un rato comencé a tiritar, ambos se alejaron -odiaba eso-, no podía pasar mucho tiempo abrazando a mis padres porque podía sufrir de hipotermia.

-Duerme –dijo mi padre

-No quiero

-Estas agotada, mañana será un nuevo día, descansa –dijo mi madre con su dulce voz

Era verdad, estaba agotada y dormir me haría bien, pero como se supone que podría dormir sabiendo lo que Tyler estaba pasando por mi culpa, la ponzoña debe estar recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo; era causante de lo que le esperaría…de sus dolor en estos momentos…la causante de haberlo convertido en un vampiro ¿Cómo lo tomaría al saberlo? ¿me perdonaría?...¿podríamos mantenerlo como un vegetariano después de que pase el tiempo?...esas y mas preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza hasta que sin quererlo mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y prontamente el sueño se apodero de mi cuerpo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hellow world! como andan? yo de lujo :D. & chan Tyler es vampiro ¿que pasara ahora? ... sorpresa para los proximos capitulos :D, qudan exactametne 16 paginas de fic...que se dividiran claramente en capitulos cosa que debo hacer...pero no se cuantos quedaran; bien espero que me dejen sus RR con cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, acepro de todo :D, un beso nos seguimos leyendo  
_**Todos los personajes le peretenecen a Meyer, sin contar los inventados por mi. Este fic no se apega a reglas otorgadas por Meyer para licantropos, vampiros e hibridos.**

_Jane C. Carter_


	16. Una oportunidad

Los 3 días pasaron lento, mis padres me obligaron a ir al instituto, pero no rendía, estaba perdida, pensaba todo el día en lo sucedido, la imagen de Tyler estremeciéndose entero por el dolor que sentía por mi causa me destrozaba entera.

Llego el tercer día, pero mis padres un así no me dejaron verlo; me resigne, pero había tomado una decisión y debía comunicársela a Jacob. Maneje hasta su casa, me recibió feliz, pero al ver me cara cambio totalmente.

-¿De que querías hablar? –pregunto

-Lo siento, Jake, de verdad, pero no puedo seguir contigo –me miro atónito

-¿Cómo?, no puedes…Nessie

-Perdóname, pero en el estado de Tyler debo estar con él, soy la culpa…

-¿Qué?, ¿estarás con ese idiota? –interrumpió

-Lo tengo que hacer –dije con un hilo de voz

-¿Siquiera te gusta?

-No

-Entonces ¿porque mierda terminas comigo para estar con él?

-Porque soy responsable de que sea un vampiro, entiéndeme, no puedo dejarlo así –mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-No llores –dijo secando mis lagrimas antes de que cayeran. Supiro- lo aceptare y te esperare, pero me debes prometer algo

-Lo que quieras

-No te tocara…ni un solo pelo, si lo hace lo mato

-Pero…se supone que seremos novios

-Bien –dijo molesto- aceptare tomadas de manos, abrazos y…besos –dijo apretando la mandíbula

-¿Tanto me quieres para soportar esto?

-Podría soportar esto y mucho mas, lo que siento por ti es mucho mas fuerte

No dije mas, nos dimos nuestro ultimo beso, uno tierno y dulce, ninguno quería soltarse del otro, era nuestro ultimo momento para estar juntos antes de que comenzara a estar con Tyler así que debíamos aprovecharlo.

La mano de mi acompañante comenzó a bajar por mi espalda para luego subirme la polera hasta sacármela, él por su parte no traía así que con un poco de fuerza lo tire en la cama, así yo quede encima con mis piernas a mis alrededor, mis manos quedaron en su pecho, lo acariciaba lentamente mientras que mi lengua comenzaba a bajar por su cuello. Sentía como Jake gemía despacio, cada vez se excitaba más al igual que yo. Mi boca bajo por su perfecto y ardiente abdomen hasta el borde de su pantalón, se lo quiete en cosa se segundos dejándolo solo en boxers, subí nuevamente para encontrarme con su boca, pero no dejo que lo besara, de un tiron quede debajo de él, -claro siempre le gustaba mandar-. Tomo mis manos y las dejo a los costados de mi cabeza, su boca comenzó a bajar por mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi sostén, mordió uno de los tirantes para luego sacármelo y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con el otro, arquee un poco mi espalda y el paso sus manos por debajo para desabrocharlo y sacarlo por completo; su boca comenzó a lamer uno de mis senos…tan provocativamente que los gemidos salieron de mi boca, mis manos estaban es su espalda, la acariciaba lenta y sensualmente hasta que comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi pantalón lo saco y yo lo subí hasta que su cara quedara pegada a la mía, le sonreí y lo voltee, mis manos bajaron a su boxer y comencé a acariciar su sexo lentamente, sus gemidos se hacían mas y mas fuertes, cosa que me excitaba. Baje completamente para sacarle aquel boxer que tanto molestaba, luego me saque mi ultima prenda y me senté sobre él, sentí como su miembro entraba lentamente en mi, era una sensación exquisita. Sentirlo dentro de mi…como si fuéramos uno solo.

Comencé a moverme de arriba a bajo lentamente, mis manos estaban en su abdomen y las suyas en mi cadera, nuestros gemidos se unieron a media que apresuraba mis movimientos. Tome su dedo índice y lo metí a mi boca, jugué un rato con el para luego juntarlo a mi piel y bajarlo por mi cuello.

Jake dio un giro provocando que yo quedara debajo de él –aun seguía dentro de mi- beso la comisura de mis labios & comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-Prométeme que no dejaras que te haga suya –dijo mientras movía con mas intensidad

-S…si –dije entre gemidos- te lo prometo- Grite

Sus movimientos se fueron intensificando hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo, ambos gemimos placenteramente, cayo rendido sobre mi. Su pecho ardiente y sudado chocaba con el mío, nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban y nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas a los costados.

-Te amo y te esperare lo que sea necesario, pero no te demores mucho –dijo a mi oído

-Hare lo que mas pueda, juro que lo are –solté mis manos y lo abrace

Los días iban pasando y yo debía ver a Tyler por ende jodía para que me dejaron hacerlo, hasta que a las 2 semanas después accedieron. Eran las 2 de la tarde y yo iba en camino junto con mis padres a la casa de mis abuelos. Estaba nerviosa, en exceso, las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía a mil.

-Cariño, recuerda él esta recién iniciando así que mantente alejada por tus venas ahí sangre y sabes que te puede atacar –me advirtió mi madre. Asentí

Entramos a la casa, Esme nos recibió, beso mi mejilla y luego tomo mi mano para llevarme a la sala de estar; ahí estaba Tyler, sentado en el sillón…parecía feliz –raro- su piel pálida me hizo estremecer, su belleza -convertido en vampiro era perfecto…quizás tanto como mi padre-.

Al sentirnos llegar se paro rápidamente y me miro asombrado.

-Nessie –grito eufóricamente y corrió a abrazarme

Su fuerza era máxima y comenzaba a asfixiarme, la respiración cada vez disminuya y mi padre tubo que separarlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpo una y otra vez

-Lo merezco –dije cuando recobre el aliento

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto verdaderamente extrañado

-Yo te convertí, te arruine la vida –dije mirándolo a los ojos

-No, Nessie estas loca, por fin soy como tu…ya comprendí el porque siempre me decías que me alejara, pero ahora no es necesario, soy como tu –repitió eufórico

-No es tan así –me miro sin entender- soy hibrida mitad humana, mitad vampiro…tu me puedes matar, especialmente en estado de neófito

-Claro, Carlisle me explico eso, pero a ti no te haría nada, eres demasiado importante para perderte, además ya soy uno de los tuyos…bueno casi y eso significa que no abra impedimento para que estemos juntos.

Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, un punzante dolor me hizo recordar la decisión y este era el momento para comunicársela, aunque doliera…era lo mejor.

-Claro –dije fingiendo una sonrisa –por fin estaremos juntos

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto mi padre desde atrás - ¿Juntos? ¿De que me perdí?

-Bueno…papa…me di cuenta de que quien en verdad me gusta y quiero es Tyler, termine con Jacob hace unas semanas –mentí y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos

-¿Dejaste al lobo? –pregunto impactado y yo asentí – cariño no sabes lo feliz que me haces –dijo para luego abrazarme

-Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso –dije separándome de él

-Un momento –dijo Tyler- ¿dijo lobo?

-Si, Jacob es un licántropo, pero no debes hablar de eso con nadie al igual con lo que eres un vampiro y menos decir que mi familia lo es ¿quedo claro?

-Algo… -lo mire fulminante- si, no diré nada, capte el punto, pero tengo otra pregunta –lo mire con el singo de interrogación en mi cara- ¿Serás mi novia?

-Creo que si –sonreí y me abrazo –pero con cuidado –dije alejándome de él- aun eres neófito, recuérdalo

-Claro, claro, ¿Cuánto tiempo debo tener este cuidado contigo?

-Pues…solo un tiempo, no muy largo, pero dudo que puedas ir al instituto hasta que controles tu sed

-¿Sed?, ¿de que hablas Nessie? No tengo sed

-Sed de sangre -aclare

-Estas mal, a mi no me apetece, es mas hoy en la madrugada salí y me encontré con Kell & Andrew, haz de saber que los vi como siempre

Mire a mis padres sin entender y ellos miraron a Esme la cual solo les respondió articulando un 'no se'

-Esperaremos a Carlisle –dijo mi padre- ustedes –nos miro - creo que deben hablar así que vallan

No dije nada, solo tome la congelada y nieva mano de el que sería mi novio desde hoy.

La verdad es que aun no creía lo que estaba haciendo, terminar con Jacob por Tyler ni en sueños lo pensé, aun que no lo hacía porque me gustara y mucho menos porque lo amara, pero era mi responsabilidad el estado en el que estaba por ende debía compensarlo de alguna forma.

Entramos al despacho de mi abuelo, nos sentamos en un amplio sillón & sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mi.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –pregunte

-No, es solo que te veo de otra manera. Sabía que me querías y por eso me advertías que me alejaras así no me harías daño

-Pero lo hice –baje mi mirada

-¿Y que?, me da lo mismo, Nessie ahora ya no tienes de que preocuparte, no me puedes dañar –se acerco y tomo mi mano- ahora estaremos juntos

-Si, de eso no hay duda –dije y un puñal me atravesó el corazón (literalmente)- pero ahora el que me puede matar eres tu

-Lo se, pero por ti me controlo todo lo necesario

No entendía nada, yo pensé que este me odiaría, lo mate de cierta forma, pero él ni inmutado estaba por eso, es mas hasta se le veía feliz, como si siempre hubiera esperado que pasara algo así; debo admitir que me dejaba mas tranquila.

Tyler se comenzó a acercar lentamente, tomo mi mentón y acerco sus labios a los míos hasta que toparon, eran helados y como mi temperatura era la de un humano normal no pude evitar el escalofrío, se separo un poco y le sonreí indicándole que estaba todo bien, aunque por dentro mi corazón estuviera completamente despedazado por estar haciéndole esto a mi licántropo.

Su beso comenzó lento y dulce, se me hacía difícil acostumbrarme a sus labios helados ya que estaba acostumbrada a labios carnositos y extremadamente calientes, pero de todos modos seguí su beso, su lengua se introdujo junto con la mía se comenzó a mover dentro de mi boca, a decir verdad mal no lo hacía…bueno era un chico bastante popular entre las chicas y a pesar de que decía que me quería ami siempre en el baño de mujeres mas de alguna decía que había salido con él y que sus besos eran geniales definitivamente… no se equivocaban.

Me separe lentamente, lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír, era raro, pero estaba nerviosa y el beso había sido fascinante…tal vez esto no sería tan complicado.

-Gracias por convertirme

¿Cómo dices?, ¿Cómo me das las gracias?, ¿estas loco?, te mate Tyler, ¡estas muerto!

-¿Qué dices tu?, estoy justo aquí contigo

-Si, pero no tienes vitalidad, eres extremadamente pálido, tu fuerza y rapidez no se compara con la de un humano, tus órganos ya no funcionan, tu corazón no late, sobreviras de sangre por el resto de la eternidad, te convertí en un moustro

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! –grito- me da igual en lo que me hallas convertido, lo que me importa es estar contigo y si para hacerlo tenía que ser de esta forma no me importa

-Estas loco ¿sabías?

-Por ti –beso cortamente mis labios

-No entiendo –me miro extrañado- tanto te gusto para soportar que te halla matado, que te halla convertido en lo que eres ahora

-Al principio me costo aceptarlo, pero no es tan malo, de hecho lo encuentro genial, soy inmortal, rápido, fuerte…

-Pero vivirás de sangre..como ya lo dije antes, tendrás que cambiarte de estado en estado por toda la eternidad a lugares fríos sin sol, eres…un cuerpo sin vida

-Detalles menores, ya te dije no me importa..además eso de sin vida…-negó con la cabeza- tu me das vida

Jamás en mis 8 años de vida pensé que Tyler Blair fuera así de tierno y que me quisiera de tal forma de perdonar y de no impórtale lo que le había hecho. Sin suda alguna merecía que le diera una oportunidad.

* * *

_Hello world! perdon por la demora..la verdad es que ya me perdi con los días en que debo subir, estoy un tanto ocupada con el colegio por todo esto de fin de año, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste._

**_Este fic no se apega a las normas establecidas por Meyer para licantropos, vamipiros e hibirdos. Todos los personajes sin contar los inventados por mi le pertenecen a Meyer._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	17. Una escapadita

Los meses pasaron, a Jacob no lo veía y la relación con Tyler era buena, mi familia lo adoraba, lo aceptaba; mi madre… eso si tenía dudas con respecto a si yo lo quería de verdad o era por culpabilidad que estaba con él y la verdad es que ni yo sabía. En un principio era por culpabilidad y responsabilidad, pero a medida que pasaron los días…no se Tyler se convirtió en parte fundamental de mi vida, si bien es cierto no lo amaba a tal magnitud como lo hacía Jake…lo quería y mas de lo que pensé llegar a hacerlo, era un sentimiento extraño, pero aun así todas las noches deseaba que Jake estuviera a mi lado, que me besara y acariciara, pero yo le había dicho que no nos viéramos y conociéndolo él respetaría mi decisión.

Tyler ya se había acostumbrado a su totalidad a su nueva forma de vivir, entre todos descubrimos que como varios miembros de mi familia tienen algo así como un poder mas, él también lo tenía y consistía en paralizar a su oponente, ya sea uno o mas, un arma bastante útil al momento de cazar, pero él no la usaba, decía que prefería dejarlo para algo importante.

Estábamos de vacaciones de semestre era una noche hermosa, el cielo –raramente- despejado en Forks dejaba ver las estrellas. Estaba apoyada en la reja del balcón viendo el cielo, pensando en la inmensidad de este y en la belleza, hasta que sentí como unas manos rodeaban mi cintura, me di vuelta para ver a Tyler detrás de mi.

-Hola –sonreí

-Hola amor –beso mis labios

No dijimos nada mas, el beso continuo y no se como, pero de pronto sentí como quedaba entre el cuerpo de mi novio y mi cama, definitivamente Tyler era demasiado rápido, quizás hasta mas que mi padre. Su mano helada comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo para llegar al borde de mi polera y meter esta por debajo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunte mientras lo detenía

-Quiero terminar lo que comenzamos en el bosque –dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

-No, Tyler no –dije tratando de salir, pero no pude

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… -comencé a pensar en una excusa- pues estas en estado de neófito, recuerda que tu si me puedes matar

-Lo haré con cuidado, no dejaría que te pasara algo

-Pero…no, dejémoslo para después ¿si?, cuándo ya no seas neófito –idee

-¿Y cuando será eso? –pregunto impaciente

-En un tiempo, ahora vete antes que alguno de mis padres entre

-Ellos no están, así que me puedo quedar –dijo sentándose al borde de la cama

-Pero, amor…estoy cansada, yo si duermo –dije acariciando su mejilla

-Bien, te dejare entonces –beso mis labios- nos vemos mañana

-Como digas

Apenas se fue por la puerta caí de golpe a la cama e inmediatamente la cara de Jacob se me vino a la mente, era evidente, ya no podía mas, debía verlo. Tome una chaqueta y salí cautelosamente de mi casa, si lo que Tyler decía que mis padres no estaban lo mas seguro es que así fuese, pero igualmente debía ser cautelosa. Subí a mi auto, encendí el motor y conduje hasta La Push, apenas llegue a la casa de Jake aparque y salí corriendo al umbral de la casa, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que supuse que Billy dormía por ende fui en busca de la ventana de la habitación de mi licántropo. No fue difícil encontrarla por lo que entre para ver que su habitación estaba vacía, seguramente estaba con los demás así que resignada me acosté en su cama y me impregne de su aroma. Cuento lo extrañaba, quería verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo…

-Nessie… -escuche y desperté alterada

-¡Jake! –dije al verlo. Lo abrace

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo separándome

-Deseaba verte…¿te…te molesta? –dije nerviosa

-No, claro que no, solo que me parece extraño

-Lo se, yo impuse que no nos viéramos, pero es que ya no aguanto, te necesito

-Yo también, no sabes cuanto

Tomo mi mentón y me beso. Sentir sus labios calidos nuevamente era una delicia, su cuerpo sobre el mío lo era aun mas.

Caímos sobre la cama sin dejar de besarnos, desestiba su cuerpo tanto como él el mío así que rápidamente me despojo de mis prensas superiores -como de costumbre él traía solo pantalones- pase mis piernas por su espalda, aprisionando nuestras partes intimas, sentí como la suya comenzó a reaccionar por lo que velozmente le quite su pantalón al igual como él lo hizo con el mío; solo quedaban nuestras prendas intimas inferiores, pero eso no duro mucho ya que Jake se encargo de quitarlas. Di media vuelta y quede sobre él, tome su miembro y lo introduje en mi, ambos emitimos un leve gemido; comencé a moverme lentamente de arriba a bajo, mientras sus manso jugaban con mis senos, pero luego bajaron a mis muslos para ayudarme a acelerar mis movimientos. Ambos debíamos intensamente, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a sudar, estábamos a punto de llegar al placer máximo. Finalmente llegamos al orgasmo, mis movimientos cesaron y caí sobre su pecho, una de sus manso quedo en mi espalda y la otra acariciaba mi pelo.

-Perdóname –dije a su oído

-¿De que hablas? –dijo tomándome de los hombros para que quedara mirándolo

-No debimos hacerlo

-¿Por?

-Porque…sabes que me iré…y estaré con otro

-Lo tengo claro, pero te amo y eso es mas fuerte, te esperare, ya te lo dije

-Te amo, Jacob, como a nadie en este mundo –bese sus labios

Esto me había dejado que lo que sentía por Tyler era cariño, pero amor era lo que sentani por Jacob, el único hombre que yo podía llegar a querer tanto era él y no había nadie que lo remplazara.

Era tarde y debía volver a casa antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta por lo que Jake me ayudo a vestirme y me fue a dejar al auto.

-Te amo, no lo olvides –dijo a mi oído para luego besar mi frente & abrirme la puerta del auto

-Yo también

* * *

_Hello!. No tengo mcho que decir solo darle las gracias a LiiQanLu, me caiste demaciado bien, un gusto compartir mensajes estos días por Fanfiction :D, gracias por leer._

_**Esta historia NO se apega a reglas establecidas por Meyer para licantropos, vampiros e hibridos. Todos los personajes le peretencen a Meyer, sin contar los inventados por mi**_

_Besos, nos seguimos leyendo -Jane C. Carter  
_


	18. Promesa rota

Subí al auto, encendí el motor y partí de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue no vi el Volvo de mi padre, asíque aparque tranquila, entre y subí a mi cuarto. Me puse la pijama y me metí en la cama, rápidamente me quede dormida.

Desperté por simple casualidad, me restregué los ojos, me estire y mire para todos lados, la verdad era que había dormido como hace tiempo no lo hacía, no sabía el porque, pero eso no era importante. Tome mi celular que estaba a un costado y vi que eran las 7 de la mañana, o sea hora de levantarme, tire todas las cubiertas hacía tras y me senté en el borde le la cama.

-Buenos días prec… -dijo Tyler entrando a mi habitación, al principio con una sonrisa pero luego su expresión cambio totalmente, pero no supe definirla.

-¿Pasa algo? –se quedo callado- Tyler…

-No nada –dijo como despertando de un trance- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien ¿y tu? –me golpe la frente con la palma de la mano- que estupida pregunta

-Boba –beso mi frente

-No me digas boba ¿eh?

-¿eh que?, ahora el fuerte soy yo –arqueo una de sus cejas

-Claro, como digas, por supuesto –me pare- me iré a bañar- comencé a caminar

-Me parece –dijo siguiéndome

-Un momento señorito –dije dándome me vuelta- ¿donde crees que vas?

-A bañarme –sonrío

-¿Conmigo? –asintió- ¿En que quedamos?

-Vamos Nessie, no te haré daño

-No me arriesgare, espera un tiempo –dije para luego darme vuelta- uno bien largo –susurre antes de salir de la habitación

Sabia que era insistente, para jamás tanto. Me metí en el baño y encendí el agua, la deje correr mientras me desvestía, cuando estuve bajo el agua la deje correr por todo mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar lo sucedido en la noche. Extrañaba a Jacob y tenerlo a mi lado en la noche fue lo mejor, pero hubiera sido mejor si al despertar él hubiera estado a mi lado. A pesar de que no lo estaba, lo sentía, su aroma aun estaba en mi cuerpo…un momento ¡su aroma!...tal vez Tyler lo siento al entrar a mi cuarto…pero de haberlo hecho ¿Por qué no hizo nada? No me pregunto, no me reprocho, nada, simplemente fue..normal. Me asuste un poco, pero deje de pensar en eso, no creí que hubiera sentido el olor.

Salí de la ducha, me seque, peine y salí para ir a mi habitación; no hacía mucho calor, es mas en la tarde de seguro llovería así que de ropa me puse unos vaqueros ajustados de jeans oscuros junto con una sudadera con dibujos color negro y un polerón blanco, por supuesto mis converse infaltables en mis pies. Salí y baje a la cocina, Tyler estaba hablando con mi padre mientras mi madre me preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días –dije sentándome al lado de mi padre

-Hola cariño –me saludo mi padre dándome un beso en la frente

-Buenos días, despertaste temprano –dijo mi madre dejando en frente un plato con huevos y tocino

-¿Será que quieres que engorde? –dije arqueando una ceja

-¿Es broma? –dijo mi madre con la misma expresión que yo

-No –dije desafiante, mirando fijamente a mi madre

-¿Me perdí de algo? –pregunto mi padre

-Si –dije quitando la mirada de mi madre para verlo a él- te perdiste….tu cara de preocupación –dije finalmente y mi madre y yo comenzamos a reír

-No puede ser, siempre caigo

-Si, es lo graciosos de hacerlo –dijo mi madre cuando controlo su risa

-Que gracioso Bella, que gracioso –se paro y se acerco a ella

-¿Qué harás Edward? –dijo alejándose de él

-Nada –dijo malévolamente

-Mejor vámonos Tyler –tome su mano y lo saque de la cocina

-¿Por qué? se veía entretenido –reprocho cuando estuvimos lejos de la cocina

-Créeme no querías ver lo que seguía –dije mientras inevitablemente imaginaba lo que iba a suceder- vamos de compras o algo así ¿te parece?

-Contigo a donde sea –dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome fuera de la casa

Salí sin mirar nada fijo, pero al estar afuera por completo mi vista quedo pegada en un flamante mustang de color Rojo, no era el de Jasper y de ninguno de mis tíos, mire a Tyler el cual me miraba sonriente.

-¿Tuyo? –asintió- genial

-Vamos, te llevare a un lugar que siempre he querido llevarte

-Vamos –camine hasta el auto, pero me detuvo

-No dije que en auto

No alcance a decir nada, me tomo y me subió a su espalda. Comenzó a correr, no entendía nada ¿Dónde pretendía llevarme?...bueno por lo que veía nos adentrábamos al bosque, así que la pregunta era ¿Qué pretendía hacer?.

De tan rápido que corría, el aire me comenzaba a faltar, no se si se dio cuenta, pero paramos y me bajo de sus espalda; coloque la mano en mi pecho y comencé a respirar aceleradamente, debía recuperar el aire que tanto me hacía falta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si –dije cuando recobre el aliento

-Mira a tu alrededor

Obedecí y me di cuenta que estábamos en un bello prado, entre las copas de los árboles, las ramas y las hojas se colaban unos rallos de sol, cosa rara ya que estaba nublado, bueno por lo menos en casa. La combinaciones de colores de las hojas, musgo y de mases era perfecta, todo combinaba y era…hermoso. ¿Por qué jamás encontré este lugar?, era hermoso y lejos de todo, perfecto para…

Comencé a sentir las manos de Tyler por mi cintura, sus congelados labios sobre mi cuello, me aleje de golpe y me quede mirándolo fijamente.

-Te dije que aun no –dije sería

-Nessie, ya no hay excusa

-Eres neófito, ¿te lo dibujo?

-Te equivocas –lo mire extrañada- hable con Carlisle, ahora tengo control sobre mi, no haré daño si eso te preocupa, pero vamos, completemos lo que iniciamos.

Se acerco a mi, paso sus manos por mi cintura y comenzó a besar mis mejillas para bajar a mi cuello. ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía escusa, pero se lo había prometido a Jacob, así que tenía que impedir que pasara.

-¡NO! –grité y me aleje de él

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…porque… -dije mientras pensaba en una excusa

-No tienes nada que decirme –se tiro encima de mi- ¿porque lo puedes hacer con el lobo y no conmigo? –dijo furioso cuando me tobo acorralada- no me mires así, sentí su olor, en tu habitación, en tu cuerpo, en tu pelo, estuviste con él anoche, lo se

-Tyler…yo...

-Mira Nessie, esta vez me toca a mi, estas conmigo y te haré mía

-Tyler, no, por favor –suplique mientras trataba de salir de debajo de su cuerpo

-No resultara

En segundos mi cuerpo quedo completamente muerto…su poder, lo había olvidado y lo usaba contra mi. No podía creerlo, rompería la promesa que le hice a Jake de la peor forma, me haría suya contra mi voluntad y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Completamente indefensa e inmóvil comencé a sentir como sus labios recorrían mi cuello, una de sus manos se poso sobre mi pecho y lo comenzó a acariciar sobre la ropa, prontamente llego por debajo de esta & ahora su fría mano tocaba mi calido pecho, se deshizo de mis ropas superiores sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, su boca bajo por mi clavícula a mis pechos, contorneo uno de ellos con su lengua y con el otro jugueteaba su mano, mis manos desasnaban a los costados de mi cuerpo, quería moverlos, pero cualquier esfuerzo era inútil, no reaccionaban al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Se saco la polera y luego de eso solo cerré mis ojos, no quería ver lo que pasaría, pero por desgracia lo sentiría, casi sería como verlo para mi desgracia.

Sus manos bajaron a mi pantalón, lo saco dejándome en ropa interior, sentí como él se sacaba el suyo para luego volver encima de mi y comenzar a besar mis labios, no le podía responder y tampoco quería hacerlo. Su cuerpo me quemaba, era horrible esa sensación, él congelado y yo tibia, absolutamente incomodo.

Termino de sacar mi última prenda, se acercaba aquel momento, el que evite y ahora era inevitable que sucediera, sentí como algo frío entraba en mi, entro de golpe mis ojos se abrieron y un grito salio de mi boca, mi cuerpo reacciono por aquel dolor contrayéndose, eso significaba que su poder ya no estaba sobre mi, pero de igual modo no podía hacer nada, mis extremidades no funcionaban y no entendía el porque.

Comenzó a besar mi boca desesperadamente, frenéticamente mientras sus movimientos eran mas y mas fuertes. Horrible, horrible sensación, me dolía no tan solo el hecho si no el corazón, la promesa estaba quebrada, mi corazón destruido por ello y él ni se inmutaba por eso, es mas diría que lo disfrutaba.

Tomo mis muñecas y las elevo para dejarlas luego a los costados de mi cabeza, las comenzó a apretar a medida que sus movimientos se intensificaban en mi interior. Grite una y otra vez, no de placer sino de dolor, sus cuerpo me quemaba, sus manos casi destrozaban mis muñecas y sus movimientos en mi interior no eran delicados.

Salio de mi y pude respirar, pero esto no acababa, me tomo de la cintura y con mucha facilidad me coloco sobre él, mis piernas flectadas a su alrededor, mis manos en su pecho y mi cabeza quedo agachada con todo el pelo sobre mi cara.

-Te toca –ordeno

Me levante un poco y se introdujo en mi nuevamente, coloco sus manos en mis muslos y comenzó a moverme de arriba a bajo. Mis gritos volvieron a salir, aunque lo odiara me causaba placer, pero el dolor aun así era mas fuerte. Sabía que no estaba bajo el poder de Tyler y que podía escapar, pero mis extremidades no reaccionaban a las ordenes que les mandaba, ¿Qué acaso era un efecto colateral o simplemente mi cuerpo estaba debilitado?...no lo entendía.

Termine llegando al orgasmo, no lo disfrute, ¿como hacerlo si era obligado? Mi cuerpo cayo a un lado, aun no recuperaba fuerzas, Tyler paso su brazo por mis hombros y beso mi frente, nos quedamos un rato así y cuando yo estuve lista para por fin pararme lo hice, tome mi ropa para vestirme.

-¿Ya te vas amor? –dijo colocando sus manso en mi cintura

-No me toques –gruñí- esto si que no te lo perdono –me aleje

-Como si no te hubiera gustado

-Pues no me gusto –dije al terminar de ponerme el polerón

-Mira Reneesme –me tomo un brazo y me pego a su cuerpo- tu le dices a alguien y lo vuelvo a hacer…no sabes, lo volveré a hacer, esta noche así que es mejor que no te resistas esta vez, porque si esta vez fui bruto en la noche seré peor, pero si le dices a alguien soy capaz de matarte –amenazo

-¿Donde quedo ese amor que me tenías, ese no te haré daño?

-Se esfumo esta mañana cuando sentí el olor de ese lobo en tu cuerpo

Sus ojos demostraban la verdad de sus palabras, me daba miedo, demasiado, temía por mi vida así que era mejor obedecer de todos modos de orgullosa que soy me separe de él y lo mire con odio para luego comenzar a correr de regreso a casa, no me siguió…¿para que hacerlo? Si en la noche tendría lo que quería…nuevamente.

Entre por la puerta de frente y mis padres estaban sentados viendo televisión muy abrasaditos.

* * *

_Hellow world! como andan? histerica, mi madre ya me dijo que no podia meterme al computador en perdiodo de examenes finales, por lo que supongo que desaparecere por unas dos semanas...quizas menos..no lo se, mañana tengo que hablar con ella para arrelgar los detalles ¬¬, pero espero por lo menos subir el domingo otro cap.  
Tyler ya no es tan bueno ¿eh? ahora si qe le salio la maldad..quizas se ponda peor...no lo se, deberan seguir leyendo :D_

**_Todo personaje le pertenece a Meyer, sin contar los inventados por mi. Esta historia no se apega a reglas creadas pro Meyer para licantropos, vampiros e hibridos._**

_Espero sus RR, nos seguimos leyendo -Jane C. Carter_


	19. No se las llevaría gratis

-¿Dónde estabas cariño? –pregunto mi madre al verme entrar

-En…el bosque

-¿Sola? –pregunto mi padre escéptico

-Si –sonreí falsamente- estoy cansada, corrí mucho, me iré a bañar, los amo –grite desde la escalera mientras subía evitando cualquier pregunta

Entre en el baño y cerré la puerta con llave, encendí la regadera, comencé a sacarme la ropa; mire mi cuerpo el cual en varias partes ya tenía moretones. No podía creerlo, no podía decirle a nadie si no moriría, debía acatar sus reglas, sus malditas reglas ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta vagaba por mi mente sin respuesta, del amor a prácticamente odio pasaron los sentimientos de Tyler…sabía que mal había hecho acostándome con Jacob, pero después de todo perfecta no soy, ¿que podía hacer?…¿resistirme a aquel licántropo? Eso era imposible, especialmente porque entre nosotros había un lazo especial..uno que nadie tenía y podría llegar a tener.

Salí de la ducha, enrolle la toalla en mi cuerpo, limpie el espejo y me mire nuevamente en el, mis ojos habían quedado rojos al igual que mis mejillas –mas de lo común- finalmente salí y me fui a mi habitación, abrí mi closet y saque un pantalón de buzo con una sudadera y un polerón, me lo puse y me recosté en mi cama, tome mi I-pod, me coloque los audífonos, comencé a escuchar _'Breakeven' _de The Script, cerré mis ojos y deje que las canciones corrieran, no paso mucho hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, salte asustada y me di cuenta que era mi madre, asíque apague la música, me saque los audífonos para escucharla.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? –pregunto preocupada

-¿De que hablas? -me hice la desentendida

-Eres mi niña… –toco mis brazos

-¡Ay! –grite

-¿Qué pasa? –se asusto

-No es nada, estoy cansada…solo eso –mentí

-Sabes que no me engañas con eso ¿verdad? déjame ver –levanto uno de mis brazos y subió la manga que lo cubría

-¿Qué es esto Reneesme? –pregunto al ver los moretones

-Moretones –dije con obviedad

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Me caí de un árbol ma –mentí- cálmate

-¿No me mientes? –pregunto dudosa

-No ma, me caí y ahora estoy cansada, es la verdad es solo eso, no e dormido bien estas ultimas noches y estoy agotada –mentí nuevamente

-¿Segura? –inquirió

-Claro, no te preocupes, déjame descansar a mi tiempo y veras que volveré a hacerle bromas a papa junto a ti –río

-Me parece –beso mi frente- en ese caso descansa, si quieres algo me llamas

-Como digas –sonreí

Apenas cerro la puerta aquella sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente, me recosté y me puse a escuchar música como lo hacía antes de aquella interrupción. Sentí como mi celular comenzaba a vibrar, lo mire, era Jake, no podía contestarle ¿Cómo le hablaría después de lo ocurrido?. Decidí cortarle, pero volvió a insistir así que termine apagando el equipo, lo deje sobre la mesa de noche y me concentre en la música; quería dormir, pero no podía, me di vueltas un par de veces hasta que lo conseguí.

-A despertar corazón –escuche en susurro hasta que recobre mis sentidos

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me senté en la cama y restregué mis ojos

-Te dije que vendría –acaricio mi mejilla- ¿Qué se te olvido?

-No me toques –reproche quitándole la cara- además si mis padres te sienten te matan

-No empieces Nessie, sabes lo que pasara si te resistes –amenazo- por tus padres no te preocupes llegaran tarde –dijo seguro

Apreté mis ojos y mis puños que estaban sobre mis rodillas. Me tenía en sus manos, no me quedaba mas que resignarme a sus ordenes, respire hondo y lo mire fijamente en señal de que no me negaría, como no es nada de tonto comprendió enseguida y se lanzo a mi, me beso frenéticamente y le tuve que corresponder; mi espalda chocaba contra el respaldo de la cama, mi cabeza reposaba en una de sus manos que se encontraba en esta, en cambio la otra se encontraba acariciando la parte superior de mis piernas las cuales estaban flectadas –sentadita del indio- en cambio mis manos estaban a mis costados sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-¿En que quedamos? –pregunto dejando de besarme

-¿Perdón?

-Mira Reneesme –enrollo mi cuello con una de sus manos- no te hagas la que no sabes, porque si sabes a que me refiero –lo mire sin entender- no te hagas la loca –sus mano ahora pararon a mis muñecas y las apretó- sabes a que me refiero

-¡Me duele! –me queje- esta bien, esta bien –grite y me soltó

-Bien entonces compláceme –dijo animado

Se recostó en la cama apoyando sus codos sobre la colcha sin dejar de mirarme, cerré mis ojos y tome aire para luego ponerme sobre él, bajo sus codos para quedar acostado completamente sobre la cama, yo tenía mis manos empuñadas a sus costados, lo mire y me acerque un poco, sin previo aviso lo bese frenéticamente, mis manos se posaron en su polera para arrancarla de su cuerpo.

-Así, si me gusta –dijo entre el beso

-Si quieres que haga las cosas bien, te callaras –ordene y no hablo mas

Seguí el beso, el hecho de que ahora yo tomara la iniciativa solo dada su orden no significaría que se las llevaría gratis, no lo podía matar, pero aun así tenía habilidades de vampiro y mis dientes eran suficientemente fuertes para traspasar su actual dura piel. Baje besando su cuello hasta encontrar el mismo lugar en el que lo había mordido la primera vez, lamí ese espacio y sentí si gemido, definitivamente no veía venir lo que le haría, lamí nuevamente ese sector y en primera instancia lo mordí levemente para luego incrustar mis dientes, acto seguido me tiro lejos provocando que chocara contra la pared.

-¡HEY, QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! –grite

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –se toco el sector en el cual lo mordí

-¿No era eso lo que querías? Que me dejara llevar y que te complaciera –arquee una ceja

-Si, pero no que me morideras –me tomo por los brazos y me subió hasta topar con su cara- dejaras de jugar y lo harás enserio

-Como quieras, amorcito –dije irónicamente

Lo mire con odio y luego lo tire a la cama, subí arriba de él, dejando mis piernas a sus costados, pase una de mis manos por su mejilla y lo bese. Si haría esto me imaginaría a Jacob en su lugar, sería lo mejor y me ayudaría quizás a disfrutarlo más.

Sus manos pasaron a mi espalda para sacarme la polera y yo posteriormente baje besando cortamente su cuello y clavícula. Llegue a su pantalón saque el cinturón y la prenda que cubría sus boxers, subí por su torso hasta llegar a su boca, la bese frenéticamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras lo besaba abrí mis ojos, en primera instancia lo vi a él, pero luego su cara se fue trasformando en la de Jacob, mi Jacob, cosa que hizo que el beso fuera mas frenético. Baje mis manos hasta su boxer y lo saque, luego Tyler dio vuelta así yo quede debajo de él, me saco el sostén y su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi panza para subir a mis pechos y jugar un rato en ellos, Lugo sus manos se deshicieron de mis ultimas prendas. Volvió a colocar su cara frente la mía me beso y comencé a sentir como se introducía en mi, cuando lo hizo completamente no pude evitar gemir; sus movimientos eran lentos, pero precisos, su miembro era helado al igual que su cuerpo, en cambio mi parte intima era calida la fricción entre ambos era extraña, pero a medida que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba se hacía mas placentera.

Tyler me tomo de los brazos y giro, ahora era yo la que estaba arriba, me comencé a mover lentamente de arriba a bajo y los gemidos de Tyler se acoplaron con los míos.

Me mordí la lengua para no gritar el nombre de mi licántropo, a pesar de que sus cuerpos & temperaturas eran muy distintos no deje de pensar ni una vez en Jacob, aunque luego de que supiera esto, no me lo perdonaría…no volveríamos a estar juntos, lo sabía y mi corazón no se recuperaría de eso, es mas, sabía que Tyler se aprovecharía de la situación tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

Llegue al orgasmo, grite por ultima vez y me salí de encima, caí rendida a la cama con los ojos cerrados, comencé a sentir las heladas manos de Tyler tocar mi panza delicadamente, por lo que abrí mis ojos para verlo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien –sonrío ampliamente

-Ya vete si –dije molesta

-Quiero dormir contigo

-El que mis padres no estén aquí en este momento no significa que no llegaran, vete, no quiero un escándalo –me di vuelta y le di la espalda

-No habrá ningún escándalo, confía en mi

-Ya no lo hago hace mucho, no pretendas que lo haga ahora, porque menos lo haré, ándate ahora –ordene

-Bien, ganas esta vez, pero mañana volveré

Me di vuelta rápidamente y lo mire desconcertada, ¿Cómo era posible que esto siguiera? ¿Tendría que acostarme con él todas las noches?...eso no lo soportaría, pero no podía hacer nada.

Tyler se vistió, beso mi frente y salio de mi habitación mientras que yo dispuse ir aponerme el pijama, luego me tumbe en la cama y me quede dormida rápidamente, era lo mejor que podía hacer para olvidar lo sucedido…aunque de todas formas sería tan solo mientras dormía, sabia perfectamente que al despertar me atormentaría.

Entre sueños comencé a sentir una mano que me acariciaba el brazo y una gran masa se acoplaba a mi espalda.

-No me toques –grité mientras pegaba un codazo a esa masa desconocida

-Nessie, tranquila –dijo una voz familiar

-Jacob –dije atónita al verlo en el suelo producto del golpe que le di

-Si linda, ¿Quién pensabas que era? –se acerco a mi para besarme pero lo esquive

-Vete, yo no… -baje mi mirada

-Lo se todo –tomo mi mentón y subió mi cara

-¿Cómo? –pregunte asustada

-Estabas dormida, no contarlas tu poder en ese estado –sonrío

-Entonces no hay nada mas que hablar –me separe de su lado

-¿De que hablas?

-Jacob, yo lo siento, pero ya se acabo, después de esta noche no hay mas, rompí la promesa…

-¿Qué? –me interrumpio- Nessie ese tipo de aprovecho de ti, uso su poder en contra tuya, no tuviste la culpa

-Esa fue la primera vez, esta noche no lo uso

-También lo vi, pero yo se que tu no querías hacerlo ¿te tiene amenazada? –asentí- vez. Amor yo se lo que sientes por mi, se como eres y se como actúas bajo presión; te conozco mejor que nadie y ese idiota me las pagara, no dejare que te toque ni una sola vez mas –me abrazo por la espalda- ¿me escuchaste? –me di vuelta para verlo

-No encontrare mejor hombre que tu Jacob Black –lo bese

-No definitivamente no lo harás –dejo al término del beso

-Te amo Jacob, juro que te amo –lo abrace

-No debes jurar nada, se lo que sientes por mi, es por es que no desconfío, pero –lo mire- debes decirme cuando volverá

-Mañana por la noche

-¿Qué?, ¿este tipo pretende que te acuestes todas las noches con él?

-¿Qué ahora también lees mentes? –me miro sin entender- pensé lo mismo –explique

-Es la concesión que tenemos, amor

-Jake…¿que pretendes hacer con él?

-Me las pagara Nessie, mañana en la noche morirá –sentencio

Apenas lo dije abrí mis ojos hasta que mi anatomía me lo permitió, no era broma lo que decía, Jacob en verdad lo cumpliría. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, sabía que tenía oportunidad, estaba diseñado para matar vampiros, pero no se, tenía un mal presentimiento, esto no saldría bien. Jacob no conocía lo que era capaz de hacer y eso era lo que mas miedo me daba.

Mi acompañante se percato de mi estado y me abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo

-Yo te protegeré, mañana por la noche esto se acabara, te lo prometo, eso si no le debes decir a nadie, es mejor no meter a tu familia en esto –explico

-Lo que digas, pero no me dejes –rogué

-No lo haré

Nos acostamos en la cama abrazados. Tenerlo a mi lado me hacía sentir protegida, pero aun así aquel mal presentimiento me aflijo por bastante tiempo, pero siendo mitad humana el sueño me atrapo.

* * *

_Hellow! como les dije a las lindas personas que dejaron sus reviews, aquí esta un nuevo cap :D espero os guste ^^. Debo informarles que esta historia esta por terminar, pero no les adelantare nada :D, no es la idea...mejor que lean xd._

**_Todo personaje le pertenece a Meyer, sin contar los inventados por mi. Esta historia NO se apega a normas establecidas por Meyer para licantripos, vamipiros e hibridos._**

_Gracias a todos por los reviews & por leer, de verdad se los agradezco :D -Jane C. Carter_


	20. Mal presentimiento

-Hija, hora de despertar –la dulce voz de mi madre sonó en mis oídos

-Buenos días –dije aun media dormida

-Hola pequeña, con que tuviste compañía anoche –aseguro

-¿Uh?

-Jacob estuvo aquí ¿verdad?

-No ¿de que hablas? -mentí

-No me mientas, tu habitación esta plagada a su olor

-Bueno, si, ma yo te puedo explicar…

-No es necesario –me interrumpió- sabía que estabas con Tyler por culpabilidad, eres mi hija y te conozco

-¿Porque todo el mundo dice eso?

-Porque es la verdad, ahora ve a bañarte que yo me encargare de que tu padre no sienta el olor

-Gracias, eres la mejor –la abrace

-No hay de que, pero debes prometerme algo

-Dime

-Terminaras con Tyler, no puedes engañarlo mas

-No te preocupes, esta noche… -recordé lo de no decirle a nadie- digo hoy hablare con él, lo prometo

-Me parece, ahora ve a bañarte

Salí de la habitación y me fui al baño; encendí el agua y me metí a la ducha. Aun tenía el olor de Jacob y aunque debía quitármelo lo disfrute por un rato. De pronto una puntada en el corazón hizo que me estremeciera de dolor, era el presentimiento que tenía para esta noche, estaba completamente segura de que algo malo pasaría, pero no podía descifrarlo, vagamente pensé que Alice podría saberlo, pero una estaba de viaje junto a Jasper y dos si hubiera visto algo de todo lo que me paso ya estaría de regreso o por lo menso mis padres ya lo sabrían, así que no me quedaba mas que esperar.

Salí de la ducha, me seque y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi madre ya no se encontraba, me había echo la cama y no se que hizo pero el olor a Jacob ya no estaba.

Abrí mi armario me decidí –luego de varios minutos pensando que me pondría- por unos pitillos verdes con una polera amarilla y un polerón negro, muy simple; me mire en el gran espejo que Alice había puesto dentro del armario hace un par de meses. Cuando quede conforme con lo que tenía baje a la cocina.

-Buenos días, pa –bese su mejilla

-Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien –abrí el refrigerador

-¿Qué harás hoy? –inquirió

-No se, creo que iré a ver al abuelo Charlie –me serví jugo en un vaso y luego regrese al lado de mi padre

-¿Dónde Charlie? –pregunto mi madre

-Si, a Carlisle lo veo a menudo, pero a Charlie pocas veces, con esto de su acenso en la jefatura de policía tiene mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, quiero verlo así que iré a ver si por lo menos puedo almorzar con él

-Es buena idea –dijo feliz mi madre

-¿Por qué no van conmigo? –idee

-Nessie, iras a almorzar –dijo mi padre

-Buen punto…pero porque no fingen que comen

-Cariño, ya iremos a verlos los 3 juntos, pero hoy no

-Bien –dije resignada

Tome un rico desayuno preparado por mi madre, como estaba de vacaciones no estaba apresurada por llegar a tiempo a clases por lo que al terminar subí a mi habitación antes de salir en búsqueda de mi abuelo

-Hola preciosa –dijo Tyler apenas me vio entrar

-¿Qué haces aquí? - dije asustada

-Te dije que vendría

-Si, pero yo te esperaba en la noche –dije nerviosa

-Decidí adelantar nuestro encuentro –se acerco

-No, ahora si que están mis padres, ven en la noche, te prometo que no te arrepentirás

-Con que no me arrepentiré –me acerco a su cuerpo

-Eso dije, ahora vete ¿Si?

-Bien, solo porque lo de la noche se me hace tentativo –beso mis labios para luego salir por el ventanal

Pude respirar tranquila cuando lo vi alejarse e introducirse en el bosque. Lo único que quería era que todo saliera bien esta noche, tal vez matarlo no era la mejor solución, quizás convencería a Jake de solo asustarlo o por lo menos conseguir mantenerlo alejado, pero aquel mal presentimiento que aun persistía en mi interior cada vez se hacía mas potente a medida que las horas pasaban.

Iba a ser medio día, por lo que tome mi bolso y chaqueta para dirigirme a la jefatura de policías a ver a Charlie.

Cuando llegue aparque en frente, vi el auto patrulla aparcado unos pocos metros mas lejos que mi carro, era perfecto mi abuelo si estaba por lo que solo me quedaba convencerlo de que fuéramos a almorzar…tarea difícil, pero nada que su única nieta no pueda conseguir.

-Hola Emma –dije a la recepcionista que ya me conocía

-Reneesme Cullen tanto tiempo cariño, por dios que estas grande –dijo eufóricamente antes de abrazarme – Charlie se pondrá tan feliz de que hallas venido

-Emma…Emma, me asfixias –dije como pude

-Lo siento, es que, mírate estas preciosa –me sonrío dulcemente- espera un momento que llamo a Charlie

-No –la pare- deja que yo le doy la sorpresa, ¿esta en su oficina? –asintió- gracias Emm

Camine sigilosamente como buena hija de vampiros, abrí la puerta de la oficina y escuche a mi abuelito conversar por teléfono, era perfecto estaba de espaldas a la puerta por ende guarde aun mas el silencio y entre, me pare justo en frente de sus escritorio a esperar que se diera vuelta.

-Bien…es todo…claro, Billy veremos el partido por la noche- que coincidencia hablando con el padre de mi licántropo- nos vemos –colgó

-Así que partido por la noche –dije y se dio vuelta inmediatamente

-¡Nessie! –se paro y camino para abrazarme

-Abuelito –correspondí el abrazo

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto al termino del abrazo

-Nada, solo quiero almorzar con mi abuelo

-¿Almorzar? –pregunto extrañado

-No, no y no, no me vengas con dudas, que te cuesta darle un par de horas a tu única nieta –hice puchero

-Pero…no puedo dejar la jefatura

-Si puedes, solo que no quieres –me di vuelta y me cruce de brazos

-Esta bien…vamos a almorzar

-Genial –me gire & le sonreí

Salimos de la jefatura y fuimos aun local que según mi madre él siempre la traía. Nos sentamos y ordenamos.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo hasta que llamaron de la jefatura por un robo, tuvimos que salir rápidamente, me dejo en la jefatura para que pasara por mi auto; me decepcione un poco, quería pasar mas tiempo con él, pero entendía su trabajo.

Volví a casa, mis padres habían ido por algunas cosas al supermercado –lo sabía gracias a una nota que me dejo mi padre en el refrigerador- tome el jarro con jugo y me serví un poco, luego subí a mi habitación, no tenía nada que hacer, después de todo estaba de vacaciones y la verdad no tenía ganas de tomar ni un solo cuaderno, por ende prendí mi notebook, abrí el I-tunes y puse música, para matar el tiempo decidí cambiar el orden de mi pieza, la cama que estaba pegada al gran ventanal, en frente del armario la corrí para que quedara en la otra muralla de tal forma que los costados dieran al ventanal y al armario, el escritorio lo puse al termino del ventanal y el sillón que tenía lo coloque en la esquina de los ventanales, las colección de discos de vinilo que tenía en la pared ahora quedaban detrás de mi cama, o sea por la parte del respaldo, las fotos familiares en la pared del escritorio y por ultimo en la esquina que sobraba coloque un gran oso de felpa que me había regalado Jacob cuando cumplí los 5 años.

-Aprovechando el tiempo –escuche las voz de mi padre decir

-Efectivamente ¿te gusta?

-Queda perfecta de cualquier forma, ¿aun tienes ese oso? –pregunto indicando al gran oso blanco

-Si

-Hija, deja a Jacob atrás, estas con Tyler –puso un brazo sobre mis hombros

-Papa, yo no quiero a Tyler, solo estoy con él por que lo convertí –dije

-Lo sabía

-¿Cómo?

-Mi amor, eres sangre de mi sangre –arquee una ceja- cariño cuando entenderás que aunque no corra por mi cuerpo de todos modos tienes sangre mía en esas venitas, en fin el punto es que te conozco, se cuando amas a alguien y cuando no, así que si tu vida es junto a Jacob no me queda mas que resignarme, si tu estas bien yo lo estoy también

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-Me gusta preguntar

-Sabes –me miro impaciente- a veces actúas como un idota pero te amo de todas formas –lo abrace

-A quien le dices idota –me correspondió el abrazo

-No, yo no dije que eras idiota solo que a veces te comportas como uno –corregí

-No se que sería mi vida sin ti, pequeña –beso mi frente

Luego de ese bello y emotivo momento mi padre se fue ya que mi madre lo llamaba valla saber para que. Me di cuenta de que ya eran las seis y la preocupación se tomo parte de mi cuerpo.

-Hija –dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación- con tu madre iremos donde Carlisle ¿quieres ir?

-No, estoy cansada –mentí- manda saludos de mi parte

-En tu nombre, hay comida en el horno

-Gracias

Sentí las llantas del Volvo partir, ahora el temor se apoderaba de mi, no sabía porque, pero tan grande era que ni moverme podía. Estaba sentada en mi cama, con mis brazos aferrados a mis piernas y mi frente sobre mis rodillas, jamás, jamás había sentido esa clase de sentimiento, ni siquiera cuando estaba frente a Aro.

Sentí como una brazo calido, ardiente, pasaba por mis hombros, Jake había llegado. El miedo me consumió y explote en llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto dulcemente

-No puedo, no puedo atraerlo a su muerte, no sabes como es…esto terminara mal, no se para que lado, ya sea para, el de él, para el mío o para el tuyo –lo mire- Jacob…no estoy dispuesta a perderte, me rehúso a hacerlo

-Hermosa, no me perderás, no dejare que me mate, todo saldrá bien

-Que tierno –ambos miramos al ventanal- ¿los interrumpí? –pregunto Tyler irónicamente

-Tu –gruño Jacob parándose de mi lado- me las pagaras imbesil

-No, tu lo harás, ella esta conmigo y tu te metiste

-¿Qué no vez que no te quiere?

-Lo hará, pero si estas tu en medio costara mas, pero esta noche eso se solucionara –sonrío malévolamente

Tyler salto por el balcón al igual que Jacob, este ya convertido en lobo le gruñía con el hocico arrugado y Tyler le respondía solo con gruñidos, mientras que yo no podía hacer nada mas que mirar aterrada desde el balcón. Prontamente la pelea comenzó, Jacob mordía a Tyler, pero este parecía tomarlo como un juego, hasta que se harto y lo tiro lejos.

-Si Nessie no es mi no será de nadie –dijo Tyler y en pocos segundos ya estaba a mi lado

Lo mire aterrada y la misma sensación que sentí aquel día en que me enfrente a Aro se apodero de mis extremidades, la muerte se acercaba.

* * *

_Hellow world reader! mil perdones por no subir el domingo, se me fue por completo, pero aquí les dejo lo que será la ultima actualizacion htasra mi regreso el 30 de noviembre a menos que pueda antes, pero lo dudo._

**_Todo personaje pertenece a Meyer sin contar los inventados por mi. Este fic no se apega a normas establecidas pro Myer para licantropos, vampiros e hibridos._**

_Beso nos seguimos leyendo -Jane C. Carter-_


	21. ¿Muerte?

Me tomo por la cintura y corrió bosque a dentro, sentí como Jacob nos seguía por atrás. Llegamos al prado donde Tyler me había traído días atrás. Coloco mis pies en el piso y espero a que Jacob llegara

-¿Qué pretendes? –dije con un hilo de voz

-Ya lo dije, si tu no eres mía, serás de nadie

Lo mire con prefunda tristeza, Jacob solo gruñía y miraba fijo los movimientos que hacía conmigo. No se como, pero llegue a estar debajo de Tyler, me miraba fijo al igual que yo, sus ojos demostraban la ira y el odio que tenía dentro en cambio los míos se dejaban ganar por ellos y mostraban el miedo que sentía.

La muerte estaba a mi lado, no sabía exactamente que pretendía, pero fuese lo que fuese de esta yo no salía viva.

Me di cuenta como Jacob trato de lanzarse sobre su oponente, pero como este no era nada de tonto lo inmovilizo.

-Serás testigo de la muerte de tu querida noviecita –dijo contra mi piel

-Tyler, no, por favor - suplique

-¡Cállate! –grito al mismo tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en mi cuello para ahorcarme

Puse mis manso sobre su muñeca en un intento frenético para tratar de soltar su mano, pero fue en vano, era más poderoso que yo. Sentí los aullidos y gruñidos de Jacob, pero estos no hacían mas que enfurecer a Tyler y su forma de desquitarse, era conmigo.

-¿No pensaste que te mataría así verdad? –dijo mientras me soltaba el cuello

-¿De que hablas? –dije cuando pude respirar nuevamente

No dijo nada, con una de sus manos levanto mi mentón y acerco su boca a mi cuello, lo lamió en primera instancia susurro contra este un '_como lo hiciste conmigo'_ Mi piel se erizo, me mordería, eso era lo que pretendía, matarme con la ponzoña que a esas alturas ya estaba acumulada en su boca.

Quería escapar, pero su cuerpo no me lo permitía; Lamió mi cuello nuevamente para luego incrustar sus dientes en este. Grite como nunca antes lo había echo, inmediatamente después comencé a sentir que me quemaba. La sangre que corría por mis venas, que antes pasaba desapercibida para mi, ahora se tornaba un camino de fuego que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí un fuerte gruñido y luego el cuerpo de Tyler desapareció de encima de mi.

Comencé a convulsionar y mis gritos se hacían presentes en todo el bosque.

**Flash Back**

_Era agosto, mis padres estaban de casa, por lo que estaba con Carlisle y Esme en su espera. Mi abuela solucionaba un par de problemas del trabajo, mientras que mi abuelo estaba en la cocina rellenando un crucigrama_

_-Abuelito ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dije mientras me sentaba en frente de Carlisle_

_-Ya me hiciste una pregunta –dijo graciosamente _

_-No, hablo enserio –hice puchero_

_-¿Qué pasa? –quito al vista de su objetivo para mirarme_

_-Estuve pensando ¿Qué pasaría si me moridera un vampiro?_

_-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?_

_-Me entro la curiosidad_

_-Ah –volvió a su juego _

_-Contéstame –exigí_

_-Bueno, cariño…no sabría decirte exactamente, puedes morir o convertirte en vampiro por completo…que si lo miras por un lado sería lo mismo, solo que siendo vampiro estarías conciente por decirlo de alguna forma_

_-¿&…sabes cual es la posibilidad de que muera o me convierta?_

_-La mas alta…es tu muerte –dijo con un poco de miedo_

**Fin Flash Back**

Eso recordaba mientras mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando por la ponzoña. La sensación de estar muriendo a medida que la ponzoña avanza por las venas…era fatal, moría y todo por mi propio error, no había forma de salvarme.

El dolor llegaba a lo máximo, mi cuerpo, mis órganos ya no lo soportaban, mi respiración disminuía al igual que el palpito de mi corazón, estas eran las ultimas.

-¡Nessie! –escuche a mi lado- no te puedes morir amor, no puedes

Jacob trataba de mantenerme conciente, pero ya no veía bien, ya no respiraba. Sentí como me tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr.

**JACOB's TIME**

Corría lo mas fuerte que daban mis piernas, Nessie termino perdiendo el conocimiento justo cuando logré llegar a la mansión Cullen. Grite y Edward salio junto con Bella, al ver a su hija agonizante en mis brazos corrieron hacia nosotros, Edward la tomo para luego entrarla, en tanto Bella me pedía explicaciones, las cuales di a medida que recobraba las fuerzas para hablar. Entre a la casa, Carlisle tomo a Nessie y la llevo al segundo piso, tanto Edward como yo queríamos subir, pero Esme no nos dejo.

-Es mi hija, déjame pasar –ordeno Edward

-Cálmate, Carlisle la esta viendo, si entras estorbaras,¡

-Quiero verla Esme –grito

- Si quieres que se salve quédate aquí

Bella abrazo a su esposo; ambos estaban destrozados, por afuera no lloraban, pero sabía que por dentro lo hacían, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaban al borde de perder a su hija, su pequeña, la mujer que amaba.

Bella logro controlar la impaciencia de Edward, aun así este caminaba de un extremo al otro -algo así como perrito guardián- en el final de las escaleras, mientras que Bella estaba sentada en el sillón mirando al vacío, Esme miraba a Edward muy preocupada y yo simplemente estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de entrada mirando la escalera esperando a que Carlisle bajara.

Un fuerte golpe me saco volando de la puerta, era Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿¡Donde esta mi sobrina!? –grito Emmett

-Esta arriba con Carlisle –respondió Esme tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¿Como esta, Bella? –pregunto Rosalie sentándose en el sillón junto a ella

-No sabemos –dijo con tono ausente

-Todo estará bien –dijo acariciándole su mano

-¡CARLISLE! –grito Edward

Desvíe mi mirada y efectivamente Carlisle venía bajando por las escaleras..

* * *

_Hola mundo! e vuelto oficialmente, por fin les puedo subir uno de los ultimos capitulos de esta historia, espero qe lo disfruten._

**_Este fic NO se apega a las reglas y normas establecidas por Meyer para licantropos, vampiros e hibridos. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer sin contar los inventados por mi._**

_Nos seguimos leyendo -Jane C. Carter_


	22. Se fue

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto Edward desesperado agorándolo de los brazos y este lo miro fijo

-Su pulso es muy débil, solo nos queda esperar

-¿Morirá? –pregunto Bella acercándose

-No lo se, hay que esperar a ver como reacciona su cuerpo a la ponzoña

-Pero –comenzó Edward afligido- podemos extirpar esa ponzoña, como lo hice con Bella…Carlisle, hay que sacarle la ponzoña

-Eso ya no sirve, ella no tiene el cuerpo de una adolescente normal, la ponzoña en este momento esta expandida por su cuerpo, es imposible sacarla. Edward, Nessie es fuerte, solo nos queda esperar –dijo para tranquilizarnos

Edward se alejo y abrazo a Bella, para luego subir. También quería hacerlo, pero ellos tenían la preferencia, así que simplemente me quede apoyado contra el umbral mirando la escalera. El tiempo se me hacía eterno Carlisle hablaba con Esme, en tanto Emmett con Rosalie se abrazaban fuertemente con la esperanza de que su sobrina sobreviviera.

Se me acorto la paciencia y decidí subir, nadie lo impidió por ende seguí mi camino. Su olor aun estaba en el pasillo, lo seguí hasta su habitación. La puerta estaba entre abierta, la corrí un poco para ver a sus padres a un costado de la cama y a mi pequeña recostada sin movimiento alguno.

-Cariño –dijo Bella tomando la mano de su hija- no te vallas de mi lado, te lo ruego

Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y Edward se puso atrás de ella para contenerla, trataba de hacerse el fuerte, pero tanto él como el resto sabíamos que estaba en pésimas condiciones.

-Ella despertara, ¿cierto Edward? –lo miro

-Me gustaría decirte que si, pero es incierto, de todas formas es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones

-¡Me rehúso a perderla! –grito e inmediatamente recordé lo que Nessie me dijo antes de que Tyler llegara- ella esta aun con nosotros y la dejaremos para que despierte, todo el tiempo que sea necesario

-Bella, por favor, no quiero verte destruida si no despierta

-Edward esperemos unos días, ella despertara

-Eso es lo único que quiero, amor, lo único que quiero

Se abrazaron y salieron de la habitación. Al verme Edward asintió en indicación de que podía entrar a verla, se lo agradecí y entre.

Las lagrimas volvieron a medida que me acercaba mas a ella, me arrodille y tome su mano la cual aun tenía una temperatura minima, el carmesí de sus mejillas había disminuido en gran parte, su respiración era casi nula, sabía que estaba luchando por su vida, por no dejarnos…por no dejarme.

Ella no quería perderme, pues yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Había forma de poder asegurarse que ella despertaría, de asegurarme que volvería a verla sonreír? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Me acosté a su lado y la abrace, su olor me hacía sentirla despierta por unos instantes.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a chocar con mi cara, restregué mis ojos y me senté en la cama, aun seguía en la habitación de Nessie, pero ella no se encontraba a mi lado.

-Estoy aquí –escuche a mi derecha

Dirigí mi mirada y ella estaba parada en el umbral del balcón mirándome fijo, me sonrío y salio al balcón, inmediatamente la seguí y la abrace por la espalda, su temperatura era la de siempre, mire su cara y sus mejillas estaban rojizas como siempre, me sonrío nuevamente para luego tomar mi cara entre sus manos.

-Estaré siempre a tu lado, te acompañare y cuidare –sonrío dulcemente

-¿De que hablas? –pregunte mas que extrañado

-Ya lo entenderás, pero debes despertar

Salte de la cama, mi respiración estaba acelerada, ya no estaba en la mansión Cullen, sino que estaba en mi habitación, sin pensarlo me dirigí a la casa de Nessie, pero Bella me pido que no fuera, que no le pidiera explicaciones, pero que si pasaba algo con Nessie me avisaría, no tuve tiempo para rebatir por ende volví a La Push.

Los días pasaron, seguía sin poder acercarle a la mansión Cullen, De todo modos Bella me llamaba diariamente para decirme como seguían las cosas.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable de su situación, si yo no la hubiera dejado meterse con ese idiota ella estaría a mi lado en este momento, estaríamos hablando de idioteces quizás, pero no, ella luchaba contra la muerte y yo ni verla podía.

Ya había pasado una semana, estaba en mi habitación recostado en mi cama viendo el techo, sentí como alguien entraba, alce mi vista y no podía creer a quien veía. Estaba viva, Bella tenía razón estaba viva.

Me senté en la cama y ella me sonrío, se acerco tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mis labios. Su beso era tierno, dulce y calmado.

-No te sientas culpable –dijo al termino del beso

-Estas viva…ya no importa si me siento o no culpable

-Tu no tuviste la culpa, tu trataste pero su poder te lo impidió

-¿Qué?, pero si estas aquí

-No, Jacob…vine a despedirme, te amo como jamás ame a nadie, fuiste, eres y serás el único en mi vida, pero debo partir. Te amo jamás lo olvides –se paro de mi lado pero la detuve

-No, Nessie, no me hagas esto, debes estar a mi lado, yo moriré sin ti

-Debes dejarme ir –forcejeo para soltarse

-No, no lo haré, al igual que tu me rehúso a perderte –la abrace

-Ya es tarde, esto es solo mi despedida, te amo Jacob Black –beso mis labios y salio de la habitación

Abrí mis ojos, mi respiración estaba acelerada, mi cuerpo sudado…todo había sido un sueño, pero de igual forma quería cerciorarme que Nessie por lo menos aun seguía con signos vitales, me bañe, vestí y partí a la mansión, al llegar Edward me recibió, me pareció raro, mas aun cuando me abrazo.

-Murió –susurro en mi oído con un hilo de voz

Choqueado, así me encontraba, quede inmóvil, no lo asimilaba, aun pensaba que podía ser una broma, una mala pasada, pero Edward jamás bromearía con eso. Caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba, caí al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Había muerto sin poder salvarla, se fue, me dejo, ya no sentiría sus labios, sus caricias, no vería su carita, su sonrisa. La perdí, eso era peor que perder una parte de mi cuerpo…ni siquiera porque el ya no tenerla había perdido parte de mi ser, de mi alma, no volvería a ser el mismo, de eso no había duda.

Se cumplían dos días ya de la muerte de mi Nessie, estaba en el cementerio junto toda la familia Cullen sepultándola como se debe, Bella y Edward miraban con nostalgia como el cajón se hundía en la tierra, Jasper abrazaba firmemente a Alice, la cual no era capaz de ver como el cajón se iba con su amada sobrina en el, sus abuelos maternos lloraban desconsoladamente y los paternos solo miraban con el vacío en sus miradas, Emmett y Rosalie de la misma forma abrazados despidiéndola, en tanto yo estaba destrozado viendo como el cajón desaparecía, desvíe mi mirada y la vi parada vestida de blanco entre sus padres ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Cómo era posible que la viera? ¿Cómo nadie se daba cuenta?

Me miro para luego dedicarme una de sus tan preciadas sonrisas, se alejo de sus padres, paso entre la gente, se paro a mi lado y cruzo su brazo por el mío.

-Estaré a tu lado, te acompañare y cuidare no lo olvides

-Nessie…-susurre

-No hables, Jacob, debes abrir tus ojos y darte cuenta de la realidad…

**FIN…FIN?**

* * *

_Hellow world! como andan?. Aun queda el epílogo de esta historia, aun no se si serán dos partes de este o simplemente lo subire de una aunque salga largo. En fin espero que les alla gustado el cap._

_**Esta historia NO se apega a normas establecidas por Meyer para licantropos, vampiros e hibridos. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer sin contar los inventados por mi**_

_Beso, nos seguimos leyendo -Jane C. Carter  
_


	23. Epílogo

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de Nessie; Edward y Bella no hacían mas que lamentar la perdida, se pasan la mayor parte del día en su habitación, apenas salían a cazar. Rosalie y Emmett acompañados por Esme y Carlisle se habían ido de viaje por indeterminado tiempo. Alice y Jasper, bueno Alice estaba totalmente destruida y Jasper trataba de apaciguar el momento con ondas de felicidad, pero el dolor era mas grande.

Por mi parte aun estaba en shock, me sorprendía que aun estaba con vida, siempre pensé que si la perdía moriría con ella, pero no era así, aun vivía y no sabia que era lo que me hacía seguir…nada tenía sentido si ella no estaba para abrazarme o por lo menos dedicarme una sonrisa.

Ya no había motivo para seguir entrando en fase, por lo que hace ya un par de días no lo hacía, dejaría mi cuerpo indefenso para morir luego y reencontrarme con ella.

Estaba tirado en mi cama sin hacer nada, el sueño comenzó a invadirme hasta que me cubrió.

-Despierta –escuche entre sueños- Jacob Black, despierta –abrí mis ojos

-¡Nessie! –la intente abrazar pero me rechazo

-¿Qué pretendes, Jacob? –dijo molesta

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿A que te refieres? –dijo irónicamente- No te hagas el gracioso, como es eso de que no entras en fase

-Quiero estar a tu lado

-Jacob –acaricio mi mejilla- yo también quiero estar a tu lado, pero debes despertar

-¿Despertar? ¿no estoy muerto?

-Despierta –susurro

Se paro y se comenzó a alejar, trate de pararme para detenerla pero fue imposible.

Salté de la cama, estaba todo tal cual lo había dejado antes de dormir y Nessie no estaba…un sueño, un sueño que me hizo sentirla a mi lado por lo menos unos instantes. Apoye mi cabeza entre mis manos, cerré mis ojos y vi su cara instantáneamente ¿Cómo viviría así? ¿Cómo soportaría no tenerla más a mi lado? ¿Por que seguía con vida?.

Salí de casa y me dirigí hacía el bosque, debía morir de alguna forma, no permitiría que mi vida estuviera vacía y sin gracia. Extrañarla todos los días no era un plan de vida que pudiera soportar, si no la tenía a mi lado no había motivo para seguir y si ella no quería que dejara de entrar en fase pues me suicidaría de otra forma así estaría a su lado nuevamente.

Después de correr un buen rato pare para ver si encontraba algo que me ayudara a mi propósito y gracias a dios si encontré. Botado cera de un gran árbol había una rama gruesa y firme, le saque filo a una de las puntas con una roca, vagamente pensé que aquella rama no serviría para atravesar mi piel y llegar a mi corazón, pero quizás con fuerza -y valla si tenía- por lo menos lograría abrir mi piel y morir desangrado, tal vez una forma cruel de morir, lenta también, pero siendo licántropo y en ese momento era una de las únicas ideas efectivas que se me ocurrían.

Tome la rama, la punta preparada la apunte justo hacía mi corazón, respire hondo y cerré mis ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra –gruño una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta para ver a Nessie mirándome fijamente

-Es la única forma de que este contigo –dije con un hilo de voz

-¡Estas loco!, Jacob Black deja de pensar estupideces, no estarás a mi lado dejando de entrar en fase o practicando apuñalarte con un arma casera, despierta de una vez y mírame a la cara

-Nessie, por favor –las lagrimas comenzaron a caer- déjame estar a tu lado

-Yo estoy a tu lado, todos los días…cuidándote, no te dejare ni un día solo, te lo prometo –se acerco y me abrazo- pero debes dejar de hacer estupideces

-Entiéndeme…

-Jake, lucha por tu vida, no te des por vencido…hazlo por mi, lucha para seguir en este mundo

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga sin ti?

-Estoy a tu lado todos los días, solo que tu no me vez, despierta

No dejo que omitiera palabra simplemente corrió y desapareció entre los árboles

Salté de mi cama, estaba sudado y mi respiración mas que acelerada…_otro sueño_ pensé y me desilusione.

Era lunes por la mañana, Bella me había llamado la noche anterior para que fuese a la mansión, no pregunte el porque…poco me interesaba, pero aun así estaba en camino.

-Hola –dijo Edward recibiéndome

-Hola –conteste en susurro que solo él pudo oír

-Jacob –dijo emocionada Bella al verme para luego abrazarme, pero ni me moleste en corresponderle- me alegra que hayas venido, con Edward debemos decirte algo –se separo de mi y abrazo a su marido, mientras que yo los miraba sin entender- ya a pasado un mes y medio desde…bueno desde la muerte de Nessie

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes –dije un tanto molesto y a la vez herido

-Lo siento, se que te afecta…tanto como a nosotros y es por eso que hemos decidido que te vengas a vivir acá –los mire atónito- no nos mires así, Jacob…creemos que estar con las cosas de Nessie te ayudara de cierta forma a tenerla mas cerca de apaciguar la pena…no se ¿que dices?

-¿Están seguros?...soy un licántropo y ustedes vampiros…romperíamos todas las reglas

-Las reglas están rotas hace ya bastante –contesto Edward

-Edward tiene razón…Jake acepta…te hará bien

-No lo se…lo pensaré

No deje que rebatieran mi respuesta, salí de su casa antes de que pudieran.

Llegue a mi casa a altas horas de la noche, luego de estar en el bosque vagando sin rumbo alguno; Billy me ofreció comer, pero como de costumbre lo rechace y simplemente me encerré en mi cuarto. Me tire en la cama y deje que el sueño me consumiera.

-Acepta el ofrecimiento de mis padres –escuche entre mis sueños- te hará bien estar entre mis cosas –al distinguir la voz abrí mis ojos

-Nessie –medio sonreí

-¿Aceptaras?

-No me pidas que me valla a vivir con tus padres

-Jacob, créeme te hará bien…quizás así despiertes de una vez

-Y te da con eso de despertar, no quiero volver a despertar…cada vez que lo hago tu ya no estas

-Si estoy…solo que tu no me ves, pero bueno me tengo que ir, mientras tanto solo acepta la oferta de mis padres –beso mis labios y sin que pudiera decir algo salio de mi habitación

Abrí mis ojos de una vez, de alguna forma ya me había acostumbrado a los sueños, pero no los entendía…siempre terminaban en lo mismo, Nessie insistía con que debía despertar ¿Qué obsesión es la que tiene porque despierte? ¿Qué no quiere que este a su lado?

-¿Estas loco acaso? –Edward me sacaba de mis pensamientos

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en la casa Cullen…¿Cómo mierda llegue? ¿cuando llegue? ¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo?

-Hey –paso su mano en frente de mis ojos- despierta hombre, aun no me contestas

-¿Qué…cosa? –pregunte saliendo de mi trance

-¿Como puedes pensar que Nessie no quiere que estés con ella?

-Es que…

-No, ahora me escucharas, Nessie te ama y lo sabes, pero en este estado en el que estas la destrozas, Jacob –me agarro de los brazos y me miro fijamente a los ojos- si tu no abres los ojos Nessie no soportara mucho mas

Sus dorados ojos penetraban los míos, parecía tan seguro que hasta algo de miedo daba mirarlos, pero aun así no entendía lo que decía.

Desperté como si nada, estaba en mi habitación, pero nada era igual…ahora el soñar con Edward me había dejado preocupado, por lo que sin mas que hacer hice un bolso y partí a la casa Cullen para aceptar la oferta. Edward me recibió junto con Bella, sonrientes me llevaron a la habitación de Nessie la cual no había sido modificada, todo estaba tal y como estaba la ultima vez que estuve en este lugar, el olor de ella aun estaba impregnado en sus sabanas, en el oso que le regale, en el ambiente, ella aun estaba en ese lugar...de alguna forma no visible, pero estaba.

Ya eran 2 meses, me había instalado perfectamente con los Cullen, si bien es cierto de todas formas se me hacía complicado vivir con vampiros lo soportaba ya que ellos tenían razón, al estar con las cosas de ella se me hacía mas fácil vivir.

Media noche y no podía conciliar el sueño, daba mil vueltas sobre la cama y nada, el sueño no venía a mi; sentí una fría mano acariciar mi brazo, me di vuelta asustado y vi a mi pequeña sonriéndome pacíficamente, vestía el mismo traje blanco que tenía el día de su entierro, su cara era pálida ya no había rojo en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos seguían de color chocolate; me extendió su mano la cual tome sin pensarlo, quedamos frente a frente.

-Jacob –su sonrisa desapareció- eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, pero ya no soporto mas esto

-¿Soportar?

-Tu no me ves…ya no

-Nessie…

-Déjame terminar. No soy tan fuerte como pensé serlo, te extraño y aun que te tengo diariamente a mi lado si tú no abres los ojos para verme no es igual, por favor te lo suplico despierta…

Su voz se comenzó a escuchar como un eco, se alejo y su habitación se transformo en un lugar de oscuridad, muchas imágenes bombardearon mi cabeza, todos aquellos momentos vividos con ella se pasaron como película por mi mente, tantos recuerdos que la cabeza comenzaba a doler, luego cada sueño en el que ella me pedía desesperada que despertara. De un momento a otro estaba en el bosque, pude verla sentada, su cara mostraba tristeza quería llorar, pero algo se lo impedía, le hablé pero ella pareció no escucharme me acerque, pero de alguna forma ella se alejaba sin moverse, corrí, pero no avanzaba, no llegaba a tocarla y no entendía porque. Nuevamente las imagines pasaron por mi cabeza pero poco a poco se fueron nublando y la voz de Nessie gritando mi nombre se hacía mas y mas fuerte.

-¡Jacob! No me dejes –trague saliva y comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente- estas…estas despierto –escuche una melodiosa voz

-¿Nessie?- pregunte con dificultad

-Si amo…soy yo

Abrí mis ojos por completo y lo primero que vi fue su dulce cara mirándome con preocupación, se veía distinta, su cabello lucia mas, su piel era pálida y sin ese característico color carmesí en sus mejillas, sus ojos chocolate penetraban los míos, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían.

-Por fin despertaste –dijo aliviada

-¿Desperté? –pregunte con la garganta mas despejada

-Si…Jake llevas 3 meses en coma –medio sonrío

-Esto..esto es otro sueño –dije asustado- no quiero volver a despertar, no quiero –roge

-¿De que sueño hablas?...esto es la realidad, Jacob estuviste en coma 3 meses

-¿3 meses? –asintió – pero…¿como?

-Amor…¿no recuerdas nada? –negué- luego de que pasara todo lo que ya sabemos, estuve algo así como en coma, por lo que mis padres me informaron tu al saber que yo podía morir enteraste en algo así como en un transe de locura, Jasper trato de controlarte y de alguna forma lo logro, pero no volviste a despertar…hasta ahora, aun no sabemos bien que fue lo que paso, pero eso ya no importa tu estas a mi lado nuevamente –me abrazo y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir su piel contra la mía

-Estas…-se separo y me miro preocupada- helada –concluí

-A eso –se alejo y bajo su mirada- Jacob…bueno el hecho de que yo este aquí no me salio gratis

-¿A que te refieres?

No dijo nada, simplemente agacho su cabeza para que no pudiera ver su rostro, puso sus manos en sus ojos para sacar algo, luego enderezo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, esos los abrió lentamente y pude darme cuenta que sus ojos ahora eran dorados como los de los demás.

-Soy un vampiro…un completo vampiro –concluyó

**THIS IS THE TRUE FINAL**

* * *

_Colorin colorado este fic a su fin ha llegado!...espero que les alla gustado :D me costo mucho escribirlo a decir verdad, pero aquí esta, por fin terminado._

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron, que dejaron sus RR, a todos los que me me dejaron uno dicendo que les gustaba mucho el fic! de verdad si nunstedes esto no hubiera funcionado :D, también gracias a los que leyeron y leeran esto anonimamante, obvio tambiñen a los que me agregaron como editor o historia favorita, de verdad muchisimas gracias :D.

_No les aseguro nada, pero quizas alla una continucación...algo así como la vida de Nessie & Jacob acostumbrandose a los nuevos problemas que les podría traer Nessie convertida en vampiro :D...debo pensarlo bien eso si._

_**Todo personaje le pertenece a Meyer. Este fic NO se apega a normas establecidas por Meyer para vampiros, licantropos e hibridos.**_

_Sin mas que decir que otro gracias, me despido y de todas formas nos seguimos leendo -Jane C. Carter  
_


End file.
